


Rewritten Paths

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Relationships, Derogatory Language, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: In the modern age where society appeared to be regressing in terms of human rights, the lives of five women are shaken up when a group of individuals move into their area.Individuals who open up old wounds and much more for the small community, simply by being themselves..





	1. Her Soliloquy

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Turbulent times, a woman's world has befallen on._

 

_To be herself, considered a crime so heinous that death should be immanent._

 

_For a woman to break her chains, too sickening for society to handle._

 

_She yearns to prosper, soar amongst the sky with her dreams as wings._

 

_The mind she possess, laden with ambition that is overflowing._

 

_Tools to shatter the glass, this woman has an abundance of._

 

_Yet a suffocating cloth covers her face, stitched by society, culture, religion and traditional norms._

 

_Choking her from her potential, from leading a revolution._

 

_It strangles her emotions, all she feels for her love._

 

_Softest of words croon into her ear, the voice of a woman always familiar._

 

_Her heart strums silently, a woman's hand stroking her strings._

 

_Should she desire to share her life, it is a woman who will receive a half of her soul._

 

_Such luxuries will come with hardship, a fight she should not have to endure in this day and age._

 

_Twisted traps lay await for her, traps that will render her immobile from attaining all the above._

 

_As a toll is required, the price of freedom which let's it slip through her fingers._

 

* * *

 

 


	2. The Red String

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Gensokyo, a small town embedded into the landscape of Japan countless of centuries ago._

_The tests of time had reshaped the land constantly as each decade, year, month and day brought in something that challenged its old traditions._

_But the idyllic area was nothing if not stubborn when it came to change._

_The mentality appeared to pass down from generation to generation with no hope of expanding its view and catching up with the rest of Japan._

_However, while the born and raised denizens may be fearful of change, different could be said about those that moved there from other locations._

_Slowly but surely, with old and new faces, Gensokyo was going to change._

_**Nothing** remained in a standstill forever. _

_Certainly not people._

 

***

 

Kaguya read the 'sold' stamp that was prevalent on the for sale notice, the vivid red letters making it known that the house had been purchased. 

Though calling it a house would be an understatement, _"More like a mansion"_ the woman mused as she looked it over.

It was an unusually placed building that stuck out like a sore thumb in an otherwise modest residential area. Surrounded with smaller homes, the mansion overlooked the vicinity of the area like a palace did, boasting its worth and beautiful structure prominently. 

As far as Kaguya had known after moving to the area several years earlier, the establishment had been up for sale for quite some time. 

The place had garnered a reputation based on its previous occupants, thus leading to many tales and folklore. 

Kaguya, of course, bought into it as she loved a tall tale or two, especially if it summoned some excitement and energy around the neighbourhood. 

"Maybe some new neighbours will liven this place up a bit. It is _so_ mundane that even ghosts would become bored to death" she mumbled before stepping back from the gates, "Anyway, time to get to work" she sighed and pulled her bag up her shoulder. 

The morning sun did nothing to take away the bite of chill that ravaged the air and she was glad she'd opted to take a scarf with her today. 

Luckily, her place of work wasn't a long walk and Kaguya tended to be grateful about that, especially if it was going to be snowing earlier than usual. 

 _"I don't want to think about snow right now"_ she thought before stepping away.

Just as she turned around, she collided with something which made her lose her footing as she stepped back and bowed to apologise. 

"I'm sorry, that was totally my fault!" she stated without having had looked up again. 

"No harm done, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that" the friendly voice replied, "I do apologies".

Kaguya lifted her head up and followed the trail that the feminine voice had set for her. 

A woman with haunting pink eyes stared back at her and Kaguya had suddenly forgotten how to formulate words. Other than the height difference startling her, the younger woman was at a befuddled crossroad as she took in the stranger who was somewhat amused. 

Donning a black yukata that was decorated with pink butterflies and silver floral arrangements, Kaguya noticed that the hair matched the colour of the woman's eyes as it stopped below her collarbones. There was something regal and sophisticated about the woman, _something_ in the way she carried herself and the serene complexion added to that. 

"Are you okay?". 

Kaguya snapped out of her daze and nodded before chuckling nervously, "Yeah, I, I'm sorry about that. I should have looked where I was going". 

The woman bat away the apologies with a gently wave of her hand, "Please, the fault is not yours at all. When it is this early in the morning, I suppose we're all somewhat scatter-brained". 

"Definitely" Kaguya smiled and couldn't take her eyes off of the woman, that was until something else hit her, "I'm late for work!" she yelped and started to walk back, "I have to go. Sorry, once again and have a nice day!". 

 

The woman laughed and waved goodbye whilst watching Kaguya jolt down the street. It was like the long, back tresses were cutting through the air, the colour so vibrant and rich it was hard not to gaze at it. 

She figured there were worse ways of starting her morning off in a new area than almost being ran over by someone so polite and full of energy. 

 _"Perhaps this place isn't as devoid of inspiration and muses as I've heard"_ she pondered and took in the view of the houses around her, _"Every story starts from an accident, including much more literal ones"_ she smiled before retreating to her errands. 

 

***

 

Reimu pulled together the black jacket she had on after shivering far too audibly. The tolerable autumn season had decided to start fading away while winter began to claw back its territory. 

Her red eyes scanned the evening skyline and seeing the beautiful sight of the setting sun almost made the freezing weather pleasant. 

 _Almost_. 

"Can it be spring again? I'm so tired and cold" she groaned and clutched the lapels of her jacket, "Forgot my damn gloves too". 

She shuffled her icy fingers in her pocket, rummaging around for her deck of cigarettes and found some glee in recovering her reprieve. 

After the unwelcoming call from her employer to go in for a shift because they were short staffed, Reimu was already in a foul mood. 

On her day off to make it worse. 

 _"At least I can chill for the rest of the night"_ she thought whilst searching for her lighter, the cigarette perched between her lips. 

The woman had no luck retrieving the lighter which ignited a round of scoffs as she walked by the local park adjacent to the mansion. 

"You've got to be kidding me" she sighed, giving up the search and pulling the cigarette out of her mouth, "What the hell is with this day. First the hangover, then getting called into work on my fucking day off, no gloves, no lighter. Which no show goddess is messing with me? Could this day get _any_ worse?".

The rant had allowed some pent up annoyance to exit her body but it wasn't enough to override the misery she was feeling. 

That was until she saw a figure leaning against the wall to the mansion she walked past to get home. 

More specifically, she eyed the fact that the person had a cigarette between their fingers while they held their phone in the other hand. 

 _"Huh, so there **is** a goddess"_ she grinned to herself and picked up the pace to the women. 

When she approached her, the woman had glanced her way without giving away a reaction till the brunette greeted her. 

"Hey, sorry to bug you but you gotta lighter?". 

Taking a second to observe Reimu, the woman nodded and placed her phone away, "Sure, here you go" she said and offered the lighter when she collected it from her pocket. 

"Thanks, you're a life saver..kinda ironic but you know what I mean". 

The woman chuckled as she watched Reimu spark up and take a satisfying drag of her cigarette whilst returning the lighter, "Long day?". 

"You could say that" Reimu responded, "Every day feels like a long one these days. Must be the weather".

"It must be" the stranger replied and took a puff of her cigarette before a silent aura settled between them. 

Reimu took the opportunity to size up the woman who'd become her company. 

She was dressed in a black business suit, red shirt beneath it and a black pencil skirt, definitely a working woman of some sort but she couldn't tell. 

 _"A corporate job I bet"_ she mused. 

From the dimming light, she couldn't make out the woman's hair colour that was up in a ponytail but it was definitely a shade of blue. Not so different than the colour of the evening sky, Reimu thought before chiding herself, _"Wow, are you that deprived from sex you're fawning over hair colour? Get a grip, Reimu"._

One detail that was prevalent on the sharp and stunning features were the red eyes. 

The eyes that were watching her. 

"Are you enjoying the view?" the sensual voice questioned with a tease. 

"Oh shit!" Reimu uttered and stammered, "S-sorry, I was just, I was just gonna thank you for the lighter cause I have to get going". 

"I see. Well, it is not a problem".

Reimu cleared her throat and kept a hold of the cigarette in her grip, her slightly damp hand making the hold weaken. 

"Right, thanks again, anyway. Goodnight". 

"Goodnight" the woman replied warmly, "Take care of yourself". 

Reimu nodded and made her way past the mansion though she couldn't shake the feeling of striking red eyes on her. 

Chalking it down to her imagination, she turned the corner and pulled her phone out when it started ringing, "Kaguya? Yeah, I'm on my way. Ooh what's for dinner?!".

 

The woman had put out her cigarette and threw it in the appropriate disposal unit near by as she moved her neck around to break the kinks there. 

It wasn't just her smoking company who'd had a long day but she chuckled at the encounter. 

After any strenuous day working in the environment she did, a normal chat with a human who showed emotions was welcoming. 

She was glad that this sleepy town had some character in the form of an agitated yet charming woman. 

 

***

 

While she wasn't the biggest believer in religion as a whole, Alice could appreciate the architecture behind the places of worship. 

It took skill, dedication and an eye for detail to create a place where people would be willing to become vulnerable for the entity they worshipped. 

Though Gensokyo had a wide variety of religions in which people followed, Alice recognised three reoccurring faiths in particular. 

Shintoism, Buddhism and Taoism. 

Right now, the woman was stood in front of the place of worship for Buddhism. 

The temple was a modest size with white marble steps that led up to the entrance. Its insignia were placed on red flags attached to brown wooden stands and the winter air whipped through them. Even with the trees starting to bare, the building was surrounded with luscious scenery which made the temple appear picturesque, including the graveyard. 

Alice could feel the soothing effects of just being able to appreciate the location though she realised that she was the only person close to the temple. 

In her wanderings whilst heading over to a friend's place, the woman felt a draw to go and visit the place so she hadn't thought much about it when walking up the stairs but now, _now_ the emptiness seemed eerie. 

The cold seemed to sink through her navy coloured coat and fuse with her clothes beneath, making her shiver visibly. 

"I do apologise but, the temple is closed until the following week. I'm sorry for your journey here". 

Alice turned to her left side after jumping up slightly at the additional voice. 

She was convinced that she was alone. 

She'd always made herself believe that because it was true. 

But right now, Alice could definitely be sure she wasn't alone as she laid her eyes on the woman the soft voice belonged to. 

"Oh, I hadn't noticed it was not open, forgive me for the intrusion" Alice apologised, "Maybe I missed a sign". 

The woman smiled and motioned to the notice near the main gates, the smile enhancing when Alice frowned at her mistake. 

"Definitely my error" she said and bowed politely. 

"Please, no need to be so formal as it is an honest mistake" the woman reassured, "The temple is..under some renovation right now". 

The blonde could feel the ghost of sadness in the way her company had said that and it was then she looked closer into the hazel eyes.

They were slightly reddened, the kind of red that remained after tears had been shed. 

Alice was used to the colour red, especially the shade linked to the eyes and it instantly shunned her introverted side away. 

"I, hope I'm not being rude but, are you okay? You seem upset".

Another brilliant smile framed the full lips which drew Alice's attention to them but it still didn't match her eyes. 

"Thank you for asking, I do appreciate it" the woman replied, "It is merely the shift in weather, all this dry air tends to get me like this. Your concern is thoughtful" she added with an earnest expression. 

Alice didn't buy it but she wasn't one to pry into the life a woman she had literally just met. 

Lest she makes the stranger even more uncomfortable than she probably already was. 

The purple and blonde ombre hair fluttered in the wind as the low side ponytail barely kept in place due to the motion. Alice found the shade to be extremely attractive, especially since it brought out the other woman's delicate features. Her black coat that was similar to Alice's own hugged her body to keep the cold out, as did the dark blue jeans tucked into the brown boots. 

It would be unnerving if she was to press for answers, more so should the woman have no actual link to the temple so Alice refrained from asking again. 

"The weather has been known to do that so I hope you feel better soon" the blonde said and was about to continue when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. 

She quickly took it out, noticing that it was a text from Sanae. 

 **Sanae:** Where r u? Everyone's getting worried. Mainly Reisen cause she's a stress head hehe! Reimu too! We're gonna set off soon! Xxx 

Alice put the phone back and returned her attention to the taller woman who was patiently waiting, "I have to get going it seems. Again, I'm sorry for the intrusion". 

"Not to worry. Please have a good afternoon" she bid as Alice found it hard to shift her blue eyes away. 

"You too" she managed to smile before heading back. 

 

For the woman, she too, felt a sense of ease for the stranger who was attentive enough to see the distress despite how positive she appeared. 

She watched the retreating figure carefully navigate down the stairs as the blonde hair stood out against the afternoon sun. It almost placed a halo like glare over the woman and she marvelled at the perfect metaphor. 

Even though this woman's need to be in Gensokyo had a saddening explanation, perhaps she could turn it around. 

Maybe there was more than one reason she was brought to Gensokyo.

 

***

 

They hadn't been formally introduced yet but Reisen had a feeling the new doctor was going to be quite something. 

Her red eyes had been switching between the conversation going on with the new doctor and a group of chairpersons, and double checking a prescription before handing it to the patient.

"Your medication will be ready in 15 minutes" she said in a pleasant tone in which the patient thanked her and moved to the waiting area.

It freed up Reisen's line of vision back to the doctor who was clearly charming her spectators with no issues. 

She knew that that was a sign which hinted to the doctor being proficient in her work, especially with patients or, she was slightly _too_ confident in her skills. 

Given the fact that they'd yet to speak, Reisen was withholding judgement. 

For how, she was content in watching the woman from the confines of her workspace whilst waiting for another patient.

The clinic was going to close in an hour so she knew that they certainly wouldn't be meeting today as a formal introduction was normally made with new recruits, especially doctors. 

For now, all the woman could do was spectate her source of interest, taking in the visage of something so stunningly ethereal. 

Even from the distance, Reisen knew she'd be looking up at the doctor whenever speaking to her and that was without the heels. Her silver hair, neatly braided, ran down her back and accentuated the black shirt she was wearing. The braid fell down to the slope of her spine where her marl coloured skirt tucked the shirt in. She was in a sense, the epitome of professionalism slathered with otherworldly beauty. 

But what stood out the most for Reisen was the vividness of her blue eyes which she picked up on right away. 

Never had she seen a shade of blue so startling, so gentle, yet painfully appealing. 

 _"Alice and Sanae have really nice blue eyes but, I don't know, there is just something about hers"._  

Reisen felt her body want to move towards the direction of the new doctor and introduce herself but she knew that it was only wishful thinking, a make believe version of herself who had the charisma to do so. 

She'd been taught to _never_ step out of her place and the lessons were engraved into her mind. 

So for the time being, Reisen simply soaked in the lure of the woman and her exquisite blue orbs.

All of a sudden, Reisen wondered if the eyes were coming closer, or if it was just in her mind because they seemed to be picking up contrast and increasing in colour. 

She was too entranced to realise that the doctor had indeed appeared before her like some designated angel. 

"You dropped this" the doctor stated and rolled the pen back towards Reisen's direction till the item hit her fingers. 

It was then she snapped out of her staring when the cold touch of the pen brushed against her fingers, "Th-thank you!". 

"You are most welcome. I believe awareness of oneself and others around you is a requirement for your job role. Please do pay attention". 

The voice was not aggressive nor dismissive when scolding Reisen which lessened the embarrassment. That and there was a light smile playing on the woman's lips when she suggested it, the action making Reisen's brow sweat. 

"Yes, I will. Is there something that I can help you with?" Reisen questioned to seem a bit more competent and less flustered. 

"Not at the moment though I believe your colleague requires your assurance". 

"Oh" Reisen heard her name and she excused herself as calmly as possible, "It was nice to meet you". 

"Likewise" the woman said and placed her fingers on the counter, "I am sure we will be better acquainted tomorrow. Till then, have a pleasant evening". 

"Ah, thank you and same to you" Reisen replied and left before she said or did anything stupid, _"Too late for that"_. 

 

Being well versed with reading people, the new doctor merely watched on with amusement as Reisen walked off whilst looking back several times. 

Moving to a new location after closing her old surgery was going to be quite a big change. 

For the woman who was sought out for her medical expertise, settling in a quaint location like Gensokyo seemed unusual but it couldn't be avoided. 

She figured it would not be long till she had to relocate again so building friendships and relationships outside of her circle was not a priority. 

At least, she hoped it wasn't. 

 

***

 

Sanae was grateful that her work required her to be sat down at a desk for most of it. 

Her legs were in an insurmountable level of pain as she tried to walk properly down the pavement. 

With work finished and the woman accepting overtime in a heartbeat, Sanae was almost looking forward to going home and crashing in her futon. 

At least she prayed to _any_ and _every_ entity out there that tonight would go just like she hoped. 

She was exhausted both physically and mentally, though seeing her friends the day before had alleviated some of her strenuous burdens. 

It helped her to forget the pain she was in and the fact that she was hobbling with each step. Her bag was pressed against the side of her body to lessen the pulsing sensation but that was only one area being seen to. 

She just wanted to lay there on the spot and sleep for the duration of her life. 

That's all Sanae wanted and it almost came true as she reached her bus stop but tumbled due to her legs giving out. 

She lightly screamed at the potential impacting consequence of her fall but instead, she was met with softness. 

Arms had wrapped around her waist to steady her, then move her to the bus stop bench and Sanae could do nothing but follow the actions. 

She feebly thanked her saviour, staring up to see violet eyes filled with worry. 

"You need to be careful" the woman said gently, "Are you alright? Did you sprain your ankle?". 

Sanae wanted to say yes to the last question but her 'training' ensured that she didn't. 

"I'm okay, I'm just tired and pretty clumsy" she laughed weakly and sat against the backrest, "Thank you though, that could've gone _way_ worse". 

"Hm".

The woman was sceptical but sensed that Sanae didn't want to be touched so she removed her hands that had gone to her shoulders to steady her. 

"It's no big deal. Some rest and I'll be okay. My bus shouldn't be too long". 

"Well, if you insist" the stranger answered as she put some space between them. 

Sanae gathered what energy she had left and let the comforting perfume sooth her. Her tired eyes flickered to the form of the blonde woman who had rescued her from hugging the pavement. 

Straining her neck up, even through the darkness Sanae could see long blonde hair dancing in the wind. The lights from the building signs illuminated the woman's elegant face to a point where Sanae felt like her eyes were being dazzled, but left in wonder because of not being able to see her properly. 

She could take in that the woman was wrapped up in a cream coat, the material of it wool based and it splayed out once it reached her waist. Nothing else gave away as to who this individual was or more about her but Sanae realised that that fact was irrelevant. It wasn't like she would be seeing her again. 

However, there was just _something_ about her. 

Something about that voice when she spoke up again. 

"Can you call anyone to pick you up? I don't know how long your transit is but you really need to get home as soon as possible".

"Oh, it should be here right now which is why I was rushing" Sanae laughed, "I'm honestly fine, we all have those moments, right? Some days are..rougher than usual". 

"I cannot disagree with that". 

The sound of halted screeching and glare from headlights cutting through the darkness interrupted the duo's conversation with Sanae standing up. 

"This is my ride" she explained and stood up tentatively as the bus opened its doors, "Thanks again for the help. I really should be careful next time". 

"It was no trouble at all and do take care" the woman replied whilst stepping aside for Sanae to board the bus, "Have a good night". 

Sanae offered her the realest faux smile she could muster, one she had perfected over the years, "I will, and you too!". 

 

They waved goodbye as the stranger remained near the bus stop while an ominous sensation ran through her chest. 

It was one she had known to trust but, what could she do now. 

The possibility of bumping into the younger woman again seemed impossible. 

 _"Should I be surprised? Just because my work day is over doesn't mean the cases stop"_ she mulled over and took the keys out to her car which was parked on the other side, _"It does not mean I can help them all"_. 

 

***

 

_Gensokyo, a small town embedded into the landscape of Japan countless of centuries ago._

_Its people lived in idle bliss with old traditions and cultural norms, shunning any sign of change._

_Even changes for the better._

_But little did this sleepy location know of the storm that was heading its way._

_Slowly but surely, with old and new faces, Gensokyo was going to change._

_**Nothing** remained in a standstill forever. _

_Certainly not people._


	3. Trojan

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Did you all see this?" Kaguya said as she placed the letter of some kind on the table.

Reimu replied while she toyed with the torn edges. "Probably not since you picked it off of where it was stuck".

"That's rude" Kaguya complained, plopping herself down between Reisen and Youmu under the kotatsu, "Mmm, warm" she sighed pleasantly as Sanae poured her some tea.

It was the following weekend and the friends had gathered around Reisen's home for the usual catch up.

Reimu had to leave in a few hours as she needed to get to work so she begrudgingly stuck with the softer drinks and tea, courtesy of Alice, whilst the rest enjoyed something stiffer.

Sanae, one who preferred to stay away from alcohol in particular poured herself a strong variation of sake and gulped it down.

A bout of coughing began ensuing but they all saw that coming.

Alice patted the woman's back as the others laughed playfully at their friend's attempt.

"Easy there, Sanae, alcohol is supposed to kill you over time, _not_ after one drink" Kaguya grinned.

"Exactly. You gotta savour it a bit, especially the good stuff".

Youmu raised an eyebrow at Reimu, "I don't recall that ever stopping you, Reimu. Should our evening out last week not be a reminder?".

"Yeah but the difference is that I can handle it, the newbie here can't on the other hand".

"Hey, I have had drinks before you know!".

"Don't mind her. She's angry about going to work later and not being able to enjoy a drink is all" Reisen offered and passed Sanae some water, "Here, this'll ease the burn".

"Yeah and rightfully so" the brunette mumbled.

"You'll be okay, Reimu" Alice comforted while Kaguya nudged her in agreement.

Reimu allowed the good natured banter and support from her friends dull the ache of having to leave for her mundane job, which made her want to stick wineglasses into her eyeballs.

But work was work and Reimu couldn't afford to lose her job.

She'd already experienced the brunt of barely having the clothes on her back, an experience she didn't want to redo anytime soon.

Her eyes took on a foreboding glance at the memories of her childhood but Sanae's friendly chatter pulled her away and Reimu was grateful for it.

"Anyway, back to this.." Sanae spluttered whilst calming down, "I have seen them around town actually. Seems like the invite is extended to all. How nice of them".

The sleek and elegant invitation was A4 in size. With a sturdy and thicker variation of paper, the simple design of black writing on a sheen white background really made its presence. A beautiful font of legible calligraphy was used while the borders were decorated with an intricate pattern in silver ink.

Whoever the residents were, it could be easily identified that class and refined tastes were integrated into their personalities as the invitation read:

           

*

A warm welcome to all those of Gensokyo.

We here at the Eientei premises cordially invite you as a guest to our home for an evening of getting acquainted.

This meet and greet is a casual affair for us to introduce ourselves to the community so it would be a pleasure to see you there.

As we hope to integrate and get to know everyone better, we hope that this event will be a relaxed way to do so.

Beverages and cuisines will be served throughout the night for you to enjoy at your leisurely pace. The dress code is casual evening wear as you comfort is the most essential. 

 **Time** : 7:00 Pm

 **Date** : 3rd November 2018

 **Day** : Saturday 

We look forward to meeting you.

 **Address** :

Eientei Residence 

8 Makai Avenue 

GY2 9EK 

Gensokyo 

Japan

      *

 

"Well, at least they appear friendly enough. I don't believe that the last few owners ever held a party like this" Kaguya informed.

"Has anyone had a chance to see who exactly has moved in there?" Alice questioned, "I remember seeing the moving vans when I was coming to yours a few weeks ago but as for the actual owner, I cannot say I saw a glimpse".

"I saw a few people hanging around but I can't be sure if they were the new owners" Kaguya replied as the striking woman she'd encountered ran through her mind.

"Same here" Reimu said, "Weird how they didn't sign off with a name, don't you think?".

"Perhaps it's a joint ownership?".

Youmu glanced at the pharmacist, "What makes you assume so?".

She sipped her drink before answering and collected the invitation, "It isn't unusual for people or couples to have joint mortgages etc. That and given the size of the place, I imagine it'd be quite dear in price so splitting the payments would be easier".

"Which would make sense as to why it said the name of the residence instead maybe?" Kaguya piped up.

Alice read aloud the name of the property, "Eientei. Native Japanese owners maybe".

"Do you know what Eientei means, Alice? Your Japanese has increased drastically since you moved here" Youmu enquired. 

The European born woman felt the eyes in the room focus on her and if she was the same person she was before having had left for Japan, Alice knew she'd have fled in panic.

Talking to people, being social and outgoing wasn't her strong point as she shielded herself away from it whilst growing up.

But the group of women surrounding her were _different_ , so unlike those she had the unfortunate experience of knowing in the past.

She didn't feel like she was about to crumble because there wasn't a single sneer or condescending look on any of their faces.

So with confidence in her friends and her knowledge of Japanese language, she translated what the word meant.

"House of Eternity".

The group smiled at the correct translation as Kaguya gave the blonde a wink, "Looks like we're not needed anymore, Alice pretty much knows what is needed".

Sanae feigned a dramatic sob, "Right?!".

Alice chuckled and shook her head in disagreement, "That will _never_ happen. You all are stuck with me and I'm grateful for the help you've given me since I moved here. I really am..fortunate".

"Aw Alice!" Sanae drawled whilst lunging to hug the woman, "You're gonna make us cry!".

"She is not wrong" Youmu added with a warm tone.

Reisen had to extract Sanae off of Alice before she hugged the life out of her though she could share the sentiments of companionship between them all.

While Reimu, Kaguya and Sanae were born and raised in Gensokyo, she and Alice had moved there in their early 20's.

Youmu and Sakuya were also Gensokyo natives, establishing their friendship with the others for a couple of years now.

The group functioned like a family, more so than their actual ones.

Reisen understood what family was meant to be like after she met them and everything she was taught prior was slowly undone.

The cold and militant like teaching.

The conditioning of her mind.

The unforgiving stares and orders.

Fortunate was a word Reisen could truly agree with. 

 

Sanae remained on Alice's shoulder contentedly as the blonde let her lay there, "The question which remains is, will we be attending?".

"How is _that_ even a question, Alice?" Kaguya grinned whilst resting back on her palms, "Other than a night of fun, don't you want to finally meet these so called residents of Eientei?".

"You just want to snoop around and see what strange stuff you can find".

"Reimu, you know me too well".

"That's what I get for living with you for the last 4 years" the brunette lamented in sadness though was laughing throughout it.

Kaguya poked the woman with her foot beneath the table, "You love it".

"Apparently its referred to as Stockholm Syndrome".

The others got a chuckle at Kaguya's indignant glare at Reimu before the latter filled up her cup as an apology, "I'm kidding".

"You better be" Kaguya said and returned to the topic at hand, "So, yeah. We definitely have to attend and it's on the weekend".

"I'll have to try and get the night off".

Reisen agreed with Reimu, "Likewise. With the new doctor setting up, the rota is still being amended".

"Oh speaking of that, how does she seem? Think she is going to be difficult to work with?".

Reisen pondered Alice's question as she thought back to the formal introduction with the renowned doctor. The imagery of the authoritative yet polite woman was conjured in her mind like an apparition that wouldn't fade away. Even after their initial meeting where she was less than prepared, Reisen was convinced that working under her would not be problematic.

 _If_ she could separate adoration from attraction.

"Dr Yagokoro, or rather, Eirin seems to be friendly enough so I, I don't think she is going to be difficult to work with. She truly is as proficient as the rumours that surround her talents".

"That is quite the praise you are offering her, Reisen" Alice stated in a playful manner.

"Yeah, she must be pretty hot" Reimu pitched it.

"W-what are you talking about. The fact that she is attractive has nothing to do with me thinking she is a charming woman".

"Reisen" Youmu pointed out, "You are blushing".

The pharmacist willed herself to calm down as her friends teasing nature came to play, "It's just the alcohol, you know it makes me warm".

"Hm but I bet this Eirin Yagokoro can make you warmer".

"Kaguya!" Reisen stammered as Kaguya made some very suggestive movements with her eyebrows.

"She is going to melt at this rate" Sanae giggled into the crook of Alice's shoulder, "But you know, we're glad that she seems pleasant enough to work with".

"Exactly, unlike _my_ asshat of a boss" Reimu included to make the still reddened woman feel better.

"I suppose you are right" Reisen nodded whilst going for some of the snacks on the table, "She might even attend to party so we'll see what happens".

"Right, so if Reimu and Reisen get the day off, how about everyone else?".

"I can attend" Alice confirmed.

"Same here. I believe Sakuya will be joining too".

Kaguya noted Youmu's answer and wondered if Mokou would be coming too.

She knew that the woman would never pass up the opportunity for a good night out so she looked forward to seeing her old friend.

"Sanae, you're up for this too?" Reimu asked the sleepy woman, "Though you're staying away from the alcohol. Seriously, what did you have here, like a shot of sake and you are like this?" she snickered.

"Shush you, let me drown out my pain and sorrows just like you for once" Sanae slurred as Alice kept a grip around her waist "As for, for the party. I can go but I might not be able to stay long".

"Why is that?".

"Hmm, my parents need help with fixing up a room or something in the house so I, I can't stay long".

Youmu was quite perturbed by her friend's answer, especially after Reisen shared a look after she'd asked why, "On a Saturday evening? How much importance can such a renovation be for you to have to be there?".

"My parents are weird" Sanae giggled and kept her eyes shut, "Well, they are _my_ parents after all" she said for extra measure, "Don't worry though, we will have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves".

"Sanae, you barely have enough free time when you're not melting your brain on numbers at work" Reimu stated, "You don't have to always do as they say, you do enough for them".

Even if she was slightly drunk, the concern in Reisen's question, Youmu's worry and Reimu's agitated tone didn't go amiss for Sanae.

She tried her utmost best to keep her family life separated from her friends, even if she could see how wary they became whenever her parents were mentioned. 

 

"It's fine, it's fine" she brushed away and smiled, "But more importantly, can we talk outfits? Alice, as the best dressed of our group, I'm raiding your closet".

"What you will find in my closet is all of us" Alice joked and earned a high five from Kaguya at the pun.

"Hey, maybe we'll find some cuties at the party to change that!".

"Kaguya, _those_ cuties will be in the closet too" Reimu grinned before taking a bite of the vanilla cake and swallowed.

"Welcome to Gensokyo" Kaguya said dryly and laughed, "Where youkai and lunarians are real, but lesbians and gays are not".

They all raised their glasses of beverages in a mock action to mimic how most residents of the town behaved before clinking them together.

"Well, just because we won't be getting laid doesn't mean we still can't look good" Reimu suggested whilst glancing over the invitation, "Casual evening wear huh?".

"No, Reimu, that does _not_ mean jeans and a hoody".

"What is this, mess with Reimu night or something?!" the brunette complained as Sanae reveled in her jab, "And I already knew that".

"That being said, I would not be surprised if Alice could make that combination of attire seem sophisticated" Reisen stated towards the blonde.

"I think so too" Sanae agreed and looked up at Alice, "That's why everyone goes to you for your tailoring service, your outfits are the best".

Alice blushed at the array of compliments being serenaded her way and she was flattered. It was true that her tailoring service was in constant motion due to customers, something she could do from the confines of her own home which made her job easier.

Though she too had her moments of doubt about her craft so hearing the praise from her friends always boosted her confidence.

She'd happily designed and created many outfits for them as practice and gifts so Sanae's excitement resonated within them all

"Hey, sweet talking her isn't going to work you know" Kaguya smirked at the others.

Sanae placed a finger over her own lips, or tried to as she said, "You can shush as well. I'm so looking forward to this though.." she trailed off.

"Same here, we'll finally meet the neighbours and drink till we drop".

Kaguya couldn't disagree with her roommate, "Just like Sanae" and laughed softly at the now sleeping woman on Alice's lap. 

 

As they all settled into quiet and relaxed chatter, the women contemplated the upcoming event, the recent encounters with the strangers and their lives in general.

They'd each lived through their own strenuous battles to achieve the peaceful lull in their lives.

Even if that lull continued to keep them trapped in the cage of a town that was resistant to change.

But as it has been noted in history, locations that refused changed and preferred being hidden away were met with a gift that even they couldn't refuse.

A gift which usually shook the very foundations of the place to the core.

Gensokyo had received said gift a week ago. 

 


	4. House Of Eternity

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night of the welcoming party had arrived before they knew it. With their usual timetables becoming busier with work, the weeks were flying by. 

But the invitation to the party lingered on all of the women's minds, wondering whom and what would be revealed. 

The weather was clear but kept its cold undertones as was expected of the November month drawing in winter. 

Still, it was not a deterrent for any of them as they reveled in the manor. 

Since they'd stepped foot into Eientei, their eyes had been divulged into the scenery.

While the exterior boasted its tasteful design of Western architecture mingling with the traditional Japanese decor, the interior only amplified the beautiful blend of cultures. The walls were of the latter, as were the ornaments and decorations whereas Western influences resided within the furnishings. Oak tables, silverware and lavish chandeliers scattered the expansive space whilst guests immersed themselves in whatever they could. 

An array of delicious scents from the food being served made its presence in the air and even by the smell alone, it was easy to tell that fine dining was on the cards. 

"Flashy..".

"Reimu, I think _that_ might be an understatement" Youmu offered as she eyed up the lavish hall, "I'm not sure there is an adequate word to describe this building". 

"Yeah, you'd think the owners were compensating for something" Mokou snickered whilst lifting a drink from one of the servers who'd walked by, "Not that I'm complainin". 

Kaguya retained a laugh at her friend's unimpressed yet satirical commentary, she couldn't exactly disagree. 

"It is beautiful" Alice commented, "Apparently we were not the only ones waiting to see who resides here. Look at the amount of people that attended". 

"You're telling me. I'm pretty sure the entire town is here. I saw what's her face from school, you know, the one who was always suspended for some reason or another".

"Kijin?". 

Sanae nodded excitedly at Reimu remembering, "Her! In a way, it feels like a reunion". 

"As if I wanna remember the school days" the brunette scoffed. 

"Is this because you were a part of Seija and Seiga's group?" Sakuya enquired, much to Reimu's frown. 

"I wouldn't go that far". 

Reisen had noticed a trend within the guests, particularly the women and men in much more formal attire than the casual dress code hinted at. There were people she didn't recognise at all that were dressed in said fashion and she couldn't help but to feel a tad overwhelmed. 

"It feels like a function".

Alice agreed, "I thought so too, even the customers that come to me seem to be going the extra mile with their clothing. It explains why they were anxious when giving me details, measurements too".

"Do you think we missed the introduction or something? We still don't know who the owners are". 

Sanae had a point as they'd arrived at 8 Pm due to technical issues, or rather, clothing difficulties. 

Reimu wouldn't leave without her red bow which Alice had matched her outfit to. 

Surprisingly, it was one of the few moments the woman didn't mind fussing over clothes. 

But it did beg the original question as their eyes swept around the room for some sort of indication to the manor's owners. They had to provide forced smiles towards those they did know and more genuine ones to the few the group did gel with. 

All in all, Eientei remained a mystery until Reisen saw someone familiar in her vision. 

"Eirin?!" she exclaimed knowing that the doctor couldn't see her. 

Or so she thought as just a few seconds later, Eirin's eyes landed on her. 

"Eirin? Your boss is here. You did say there was a chance she'd be here too, right?" Kaguya asked the startled woman. 

Reimu rolled her eyes in humour at Reisen's reaction, "Seriously, _how_ do you get through your work day if just seeing her from a distance turns you into a wet cloth?". 

"A..wet cloth.." Mokou repeated, "I'm using that line next time" she grinned as Reimu returned the expression. 

Kaguya and Sanae could appreciate the metaphor whereas Youmu was disgusted, "How uncouth". 

"Yeah sure, because Sakuya doesn't get you that way either". 

"Mokou is not wrong". 

"Sakuya!" Youmu spluttered before turning a bright shade of pink much to Sakuya's delight, "Y-you mustn't say things like that!". 

"But to lie about how you certainly do become a-". 

"Don't repeat it!". 

"Do it, Sakuya" Mokou encouraged. 

Reisen had unintentionally tuned out from the conversation as Kaguya tried to reel her back in until she saw a figure next to Eirin. 

The delicate colour of pink which resembled perfect cherry blossoms struck her mind as she recalled where she'd seen those graceful locks. 

"I know her".

Reisen looked her way, "The woman next to Eirin?". 

"Yes, she was the one I saw stood near the entrance".

Noticing how unusually fixated Kaguya had become, it piqued Reisen's curiosity regarding the intensity in which she was watching the woman. 

"Kaguya?". 

The others had seen Reisen's slightly concerned features which brought them back from teasing Youmu. They followed the trail of the two women's eyes to a group of people blocking Eirin until she politely excused herself and walked towards them. 

But she wasn't alone. 

Sanae, Alice and Reimu had to do a double take on the posse that were heading towards them with Eirin. 

The pleasant gaze of surprise was exchanged between the groups as a silence seem to protrude the space around them all. 

"What's up with you lot?" Mokou questioned and motioned to Sakuya & Youmu about what was happening. 

Both women shrugged in response at not knowing what had occurred to get the five women so mesmerised. A person calling for Sakuya distracted the trio, the new arrivals beckoning them over. 

"Should we..?".

Mokou nodded at what Youmu was implying, "Yeah, definitely. I think I can see where this is going" she smirked and Sakuya too understood. 

They silently snaked away from their friends to give them space whilst wondering what the night had entailed for them all. 

 

Reisen hadn't recovered from seeing her boss but she quickly straightened her thought process out as Eirin had approached her. 

"Good evening, Reisen" Eirin greeted with nothing short of charisma, "I am thrilled that you could make it tonight". 

"Of course, good evening to you too" Reisen managed after gulping down her surprise, "I hope it didn't mess up the rota too much for you". 

"Not at all, the clinic is covered adequately so please, do enjoy yourselves tonight. It is the very least considering how much more smooth you've made my transitioning into the clinic. I do appreciated it" Eirin smiled as Reisen elicited a nervous laugh. 

"So this is the person we have to thank for ensuring you could be here tonight?" one of the women said as she tore her violet eyes away from Sanae to Reisen, "Finding competent staff is such hard work these days, Eirin is lucky" the blonde praised, "Though, perhaps the luck is in our favour too" she added.

Sanae could feel her face burn from the blonde watching her with a warm yet intrigued smile. 

She was still in mild shock, as were Reimu and Alice. 

"Ah, I'm Inaba Reisen, Eirin's pharmacist/assistant and these are my friends" Reisen said before letting them introduce themselves. 

"Hakurei Reimu" the brunette said and stared up at the familiar red eyes, "We've met before haven't we?".

"Indeed we have, Reimu. I'm Yasaka Kanako" the woman smiled, "This is unexpected, but certainly pleasant".

"Really?" Eirin mused, "A small world I see". 

"They are not the only ones, hm?". 

Kaguya grinned at the voice that could pierce through 20 layers of ice, "Right? Houraisan Kaguya" she greeted and stuck her hand out. 

"It's lovely to see you again, Kaguya, I'm Saigyouji Yuyuko" she replied and shook the outstretched hand. 

Alice garnered some courage when her encounter introduced herself as well, "This world just became a lot more smaller" she laughed softly and stretched her hand out for Alice to take, "I am Hijiri Byakuren".

"Alice Margatroid" the blonde reciprocated, "It's nice to meet you, again. I..hope you are feeling better".

Byakuren's smile matched her eyes this time which elated Alice far more than she'd realised, "Very much so. Thank you for your company, Alice". 

The way her name was uttered further trapped the tailor in a ripple of comfort.

"Leave it to Byakuren to be the first to make ties in this town". 

Sanae blinked rapidly at the blonde speaking and before she could think, she'd opted to share their meeting, "Uh, I guess you did too. You know, the time at the bus stop? Thanks again for that by the way, I'm Kochiya Sanae!".

"You are most welcome, Sanae" the woman replied whilst tilting her head to the side slightly, "I am Yakumo Yukari, it is a pleasure to be acquainted" she added but could sense the hesitancy in Sanae just by gauging her body language despite the vibrant greeting. 

"Well, I think we've all met at some point or another it seems, fate truly has a playful sense of humour" Yuyuko chuckled. 

"As is in its nature" Eirin agreed, "But this does make things more beneficial for us, doesn't it. Welcome to Eientei, we are looking forward to getting to know you all and the rest of the community". 

Five pairs of eyes tried to lessen the surprise running through them at said piece of information being acquitted.

Reimu was the first to query further, "Wait, _you_ are the owners?". 

Yukari brought a gloved hand beneath her chin, her violet orbs twinkling with mischief, "Your reaction has been mirrored several times now, is it truly such a surprise?". 

"Well, yeah. But not for the reason you're thinking". 

"And what, prey tell, would the reason be in which Yukari is thinking of?" Kanako asked, only to toy with Reimu a bit. 

"Kanako" Byakuren chided as Reimu stalled her response at the implication of her words. 

She herself was quite irked that her own mind had allowed such stereotypes to invade her stream of thoughts. 

Reimu was well aware of the strides women took to further their future and live comfortably, more so how difficult it was even in these current times. 

The others concealed a chuckle at Reimu's blunder as Kanako put her out of her misery with a slight shake of her head in jest. 

"Don't over think it". 

"Or.." Eirin laughed, "Please excuse Kanako's sense of humour". 

"I'll have you know that my humour is one of a kind" Kanako objected before turning to Reimu again, "It is true that the idea of five women owning a property of this calibre is unheard of. Which is exactly what others have voiced". 

Yuyuko was dejected by this, "Much to our dismay". 

"Which is what I was getting at with my shock" Reimu offered, "You haven't moved into a town like others. Seriously, it's a miracle we actually get Wi-Fi here let alone women having establishments the size of this". 

"So Gensokyo's reputation really does precede itself" Eirin expressed, "Byakuren, has it always been like this?". 

"I cannot vouch to its past as I moved away when I was quite young. The societal expectations I was not exposed to, luckily I may add, if things truly are as harsh as you all say so". 

Alice kept a hold of this information since knowing that Byakuren had been born here was an intriguing bit of trivia. It explained why she knew about the temple. 

"I wouldn't think much of it. This town, you'll come to find, is as backwards as it gets. However, it has its perks" Kaguya quickly added to quell the disappointment, "Honestly, I'm really glad that you are the owners. Not to mention how you've been so welcoming!". 

"I agree" Alice said and smiled at them all, "It truly is wonderful to finally meet you. We hope you do settle in soon".

"Well, considering that we have had the luck of being brushed into the paths of yourselves, I think this rustic little town is already showing us its positive side"

"Quite so, Yukari. Here is to an enjoyable evening ahead, and _many_ more to come". 

Kaguya's eyes lingered over Yuyuko's for a brief moment when she said that before the outskirts of her vision indicated to other people gathering around them. 

In the short period in which they were speaking, it seemed as if the capacity of the hall had increased. 

Kaguya wouldn't be surprised now if the whole town was _actually_ present. 

"Don't let us keep you, looks like we're not the only ones wanting to meet you". 

"Bare with us for a while longer, I am sure we will pick up from where we left" Yuyuko smiled at the women, "At least, I hope so". 

Yuyuko, along with the others, had already differentiated what was different between most of the guests and the women stood in front of them. 

While some were business acquaintances, colleagues and friends, majority of the people whom had attended were individuals with the intention of sizing them up. 

Gossip would be rife, speculation exaggerated, and opinions biased. 

They were well aware of the town's reputation and sense of superiority so they were ready for it. 

Having the experience to meet the more realistic and genuine inhabitants first however, gave the new residents something to look forward to. 

So as they parted ways for the evening to finish the rest of the meet and greet, Eientei's owners were anticipating getting to know those that continued to entrance them. 

The night after all, had only begun. 

 


	5. Into The Unknown

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By 10 Pm, they'd all re-joined with their respective acquaintances as the conversation of getting familiar with one an other had begun. 

For some, the similarities they had would tie them together like a cherry stem being played with by fate's tongue. 

For others, it would be their stark contrasts which pave the stones for their worlds to cross and create a foundation. 

 

Yuyuko had managed to whisk Kaguya away for a quick tour of the main floor. 

The two women were conversing like they'd known each other for years as Yuyuko mentioned some of the discussions she'd had with those she greeted. 

"I wouldn't worry about her, she is all bark and no bite" Kaguya reassured whilst calming her laughter, "The worst you'll have to endure is the daggers she will send you". 

"Now I know you mean figuratively..at least I hope" Yuyuko chuckled, "I best keep my guards up".

Kaguya laughed as she followed Yuyuko down another hallway, "To be honest, the town I guess, you get used to. As would be the case for moving anywhere". 

"That is true, and you mentioned you've lived all your life here in Gensokyo?".

"You're talking to a veteran" Kaguya replied with faux pride, "27 years". 

"It does not seem to have altered your charming personality in any way" the older woman mentioned, "Your energy is infectious, Kaguya". 

"I think that's down to my job. I'm a teacher at the high school so it's necessary to seem full of life for the kids I teach. Life is difficult enough at that age so I do my best to both educate & entertain". 

Yuyuko marvelled at Kaguya's dedication, "How lucky they are to have a teacher like you" she smiled, "I suppose this room in particular might be of interest to you".

She slid open the door to let Kaguya into what was evidently the library. 

The expansive space replicated that of the actual library the town had, dozens and dozens of bookshelves neatly structured against the wall. What made Kaguya lose herself further was how homely the room felt with its soft earthy colours and furnishings scattered around. 

"So there _is_ such a thing as book heaven" she observed with her dark brown eyes scanning the area. 

Yuyuko was ecstatic to see the sheer excitement in the woman's eyes, like she had already began to soak up the contents of the pages. 

As a writer, to meet literature enthusiasts was a dream for Yuyuko and she was lucky to be surrounded by many individuals.

She was pleased that Kaguya was another to include. 

There was a certain beauty that book lovers entailed, something which was devastatingly alluring in the case of Yuyuko's radiant guest.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of her. 

Kaguya was donning a kimono, just as Yuyuko was with the teacher's sporting a metallic silver colour decorated with black, pink and white embroidery. The outfit was custom made by Alice so the woman knew the tastes and touches her friend liked. Normally white, the juban was black which accentuated the silver of the kimono and Kaguya's let down black hair, both working side by side to enhance the way the outfit looked supine on Kaguya's form. 

Yuyuko would've normally worn a yukata but for the occasion, she opted to go with a silk based light blue kimono. The intricate patterns stitched with pink and purple thread dotted the material as her white juban nestled beneath the additional layer of the eri, the third collar with stunning patterns to replicate the main design. Her pink hair was swept to the side in a braid and like Kaguya, her footwear consisted of socks and geta.

While Yukari and the rest often referred to Yuyuko as the embodiment of a Japanese princess, Yuyuko could finally refute the statement and incite Kaguya as being the definition. 

Out of all the people that had walked through Eientei's gates, Kaguya ended up being one of them and it made Yuyuko's countenance serene. 

"'I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading. How much sooner one tires of any thing than of a book-- When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library'".

Kaguya turned around and faced Yuyuko when she recognised the author behind the quote. 

"Jane Austen". 

"Wiser words could not be spoken, wouldn't you say?". 

Kaguya nodded whilst approaching Yuyuko, her expression a cross between amazement and fascination. 

"The library is the hospital of the mind, according to Alvin Toffler" she said, gauging Yuyuko's reaction, "I've always found solace in books to be a special kind of therapy. Though, having a few good friends to help is a bonus" she grinned. 

"You are certainly surrounded by that" Yuyuko replied, "As am I. To think we'd all meet under such amusing circumstances".

"For once, I'm definitely rooting for the force or literary goddess which led us to this". 

"Likewise, Kaguya" Yuyuko happily answered when the woman came closer, ready to let Yuyuko lead her to wherever she wanted, "Speaking of goddesses, your name is linked to a _certain_ legend, is it not?". 

The teacher was way ahead in terms of that discussion as she took a hold of the book Yuyuko had in her hand and laughed softly. 

"Well..about _that_.." she started while Yuyuko took her hand and led her to the sofa nearest in order for their conversation to flourish. 

Kaguya let it all sink in, not just being there with Yuyuko but the fact that the others too, had led to their own meetings with someone who had captivated them.

The likeliness of crossing paths with Yuyuko again seemed impossible in the first place but that had occurred. 

Now, the possibility of delving into the world of this clearly articulated and hospitable woman was another thing that could go Kaguya's way. 

With every sentence strung together containing a poetic lilt to them and an aura which bellied nothing but calmness, Kaguya felt herself being drawn to Yuyuko.

Whether she was prepared for such emotions again, she did not know. 

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Kanako and Reimu were on the veranda enjoying a drink together. 

Reimu's eyes had practically followed the woman throughout her movements of greeting her guest. Even when speaking with Sakuya or Suika, as well as a few others she knew, the brunette couldn't shake the magnetic pull to Kanako. 

So the second Kanako had excused herself and walked out, Reimu felt her boot clad feet start to walk on their own accord almost. 

Kanako of course, had sensed the brunette's inquisitive gaze and could just about conceal her humour at the situation. She was quite pleased that Reimu had taken an interest in some form or another, so she was looking forward to getting a chance to have the woman alone to herself for a moment. 

She had scooped up two glasses of wine on her way out and to see Reimu's confused yet obviously shy expression when she followed made the whole seek and chase game endearing. 

This led them to their current situation of shielding themselves from the biting air whilst staring out across Eientei's grounds. 

"You don't really like talking to those suited up people, do you?". 

"You are sharp" Kanako stated with a pleased grin. 

Reimu shrugged, "I see it a _lot_ these days".

"Interesting. Well, business is business and putting up such a facade is required when we are privy to dealing with those we dislike".

"Sounds rough, what exactly do you do? Some stifling corporate gig?". 

"Close enough" Kanako chuckled, "I own a brewery company. You may have heard of it, the Moriya Brewery?". 

Reimu had indeed heard of it, everyone in the entire prefecture had heard of it. 

"I doubt there are many that don't know of it. That's amazing" Reimu replied in awe. 

"Thank you, anything in life takes time to achieve but once it occurs, one can reap the rewards of it".

"Yeah, no kidding..".

The brunette wasn't sure what to say. 

To know that she was stood there and talking to the owner was a lot to take in. But the more Reimu took in the sight of Kanako, the more it made sense that said woman was no small fry in whatever she ventured in. 

Dressed in a black wrap dress which contained a subtle floral design and stopped at her calves, Kanako was stood there appearing like a figure that anyone couldn't help but to yield to. The sleeves ended at the elbows from what Reimu could tell as she held the wine glass while her feet were in ankle strapped, black kitten heels. Her dark blue hair, now knowing the accurate colour Reimu noted, was up in a loose bun as her fringe moved in time with the wind. 

Kanako oozed confidence with whatever she said, her sensual beauty working in her favour and her sheer observance in others behaviour definitely being beneficial. 

Not knowing how she'd ended up in the mind frame she was in, Reimu suddenly felt insignificant. 

"I, I better go back. It was nice to chat with you and what not" Reimu mumbled and turned away. 

Surprised, Kanako was fluid to act and gently placed a hand on Reimu's shoulder. 

"Why are you leaving, Reimu?". 

The faux leather material of Reimu's black jacket was cold but it appeared thick enough to keep her warm. She had on a lace shift dress, red in colour and opted to wear her brown boots, leaving her legs bare. Alice had incorporated a medium sized red bow into the brunette hair that was partially tied back in a small ponytail. It was being brushed by the nightly breeze and Reimu wasn't sure what was make her shiver more; the air, Kanako's softened voice or the hand on her shoulder. 

"I have a habit of being out of place. I don't think my company is what you're looking for to be honest". 

"Why would that be?". 

Kanako knew the reason, it wasn't the first time her status felt overwhelming to a woman but she knew there was much more to Reimu. 

So that alone made her press the issue till Reimu turned and faced her again. 

"Look, I don't wanna get into it. Being around people like me is bad for people like you". 

Kanako's jaw set as she questioned, "What exactly do you consider, 'people like _you_ '?". 

"Oh you know, a less than average 28 year old orphan with no ambition other than being stuck as a waitress at a shitty restaurant. The only reason people don't look down at me is cause of the others but I bet it's different in their head. You probably think the same, don't you?". 

Reimu was trembling now, her voice calm and collected but dripping with malice that wasn't aimed at Kanako per se. 

Hedging her bets at reading Reimu, Kanako placed her wine glass down on the table whilst doing the same with Reimu's.

She then slowly stepped closer till she could wrap her arms down the brunette's shoulders and pull her in. Though they were still strangers, Kanako couldn't bare to not offer some form of comfort which Reimu needed and obviously refrained from showing her friends. 

If Reimu was to push her away, that would be fine and if she was to surrender to her warmth, it would be okay for Kanako too.

What she _didn't_ want is the younger woman assuming that she was like those people who stuck their noses up just because they had wealth and power. 

"I don't think the same. Far from it, Reimu" she whispered into Reimu's hair when she slumped forward and lifted her arms to place them around Kanako's waist, "Far from it".

Though Reimu was berating herself for allowing her memories and impressions of others to cloud Kanako, she couldn't help but to feel like she'd let a piece of herself loose. 

A piece of her mind that only her friends had access to. 

A piece that was now revealed to a stranger she felt some sort of inclination for. 

 

***

 

Reisen had found herself in the corner of the hall with Eirin. They were sat down at one of the tables as the bustle of activity continued to sway around the room. 

Eirin was smiling at the coincidences that had piled up. 

She knew Reisen was going to be here but refrained from mentioning that it was in fact her own event the pharmacist would be attending. 

Witnessing the look of confusion was worth it and the younger woman was still slightly irked by that. 

"You could have said _something_ ".

"Hmm? What would you be referring to, Reisen?". 

Reisen huffed in a way that made the 29 year old even more adorably petulant, "You know what I mean".

Eirin laughed softly, "Would it have made a difference? Me telling you that I lived here?". 

"Maybe not but it would have reduced my blood pressure".

"Your vitals are fine, trust me, I'm a doctor". 

Reisen stifled an eye roll at that one whilst finally allowing a smile, "One can wonder at times". 

"If you do not like your job, keep going". 

"Uh, I I didn't mean it in a literal sense! I'm sorry!".

Eirin placed a hand up to calm her panicked employee down as she was joking with her. Apparently she still needed to work on her sarcasm somewhat. 

"Deep breath, I was only teasing. You are even more easy to fluster than usual" she said with an air of mischief and fixed Reisen's collar, "Something on your mind?".

"Well, I guess" Reisen replied once relaxing but didn't dare to look Eirin in the eyes at such a close distance. 

Reisen had on a black skirt and a navy coloured top tucked into it which was sleeveless. The collar being fixed was a black, Peter Pan styled collar that also matched her thigh highs. The height she obtained in her heels didn't quite reach Eirin's, though she didn't mind at all as she preferred looking up into the doctor's mellow eyes. With her hair let down, the lavender locks cascaded down Reisen's back and brushed against the curve of her lower spine. 

Eirin's own attire consisted of her casual red shirt, a short sleeved variation and this was neatly hidden beneath the knee length grey skirt that started at the hips. With her skirt flaring out, it resembled a longer version of Reisen's thus concealing her opaque stockings but showed the length of her legs which fit into her black heels. Her lengthy silver hair was up in a high ponytail, bringing out her smouldering features that much more as the part in her fringe remained.

"Reisen?". 

Realising she'd wandered off into her mind, Reisen brought herself back as Eirin moved her hand away while watching her. 

"I was thinking how small of a world it is". 

"In regards to our friends meeting each other?". 

"That and even our encounter when you think about it". 

Eirin mulled over what Reisen could be contemplating, "A town as small as this, it seems to fit the bill. Though, in regards to everyone meeting, _that_ I will count as unnerving. But welcoming nonetheless. Your friends seem like grounded individuals".

"They really are" the pharmacist agreed with a smile, "Grounded, and very kind. I don't know what I would've done without them". 

"You underestimate yourself" Eirin voiced, "You are much more of a capable woman than you think you are. From what I saw, they feel the same way". 

"What do you mean?".

"As in, looking up to you for stability and support". 

"Well, I'm the oldest in our group so that sort of fits" Reisen blushed at Eirin's compliments, "We all bring something that everyone needs. Isn't that how friendship and relationships are meant to work?". 

"Very much so".

Reisen watched Eirin's line of vision drift to where Byakuren and Alice were stood. She saw the cogs of nostalgia turning when a small smile crept on her full lips, a smile that made Reisen’s stomach flip. A part of her wanted to ask the doctor what she was thinking, but the part of her which was enjoying the stunning sight made her silence the question till Eirin spoke up. 

"Seeing you all together..".

"Yes?". 

Eirin faced Reisen again, "It reminded me of the time when we all met".

"So, you're all friends from before?". 

"That's right" Eirin confirmed as she acknowledged someone waving at her, "The reason we are here now, and living in this mansion was a decision that was easy to make. The moment we heard of Byakuren's brother's passing, it was natural for us to come with her to support her". 

Reisen's face went through several motions at hearing that, "That's terrible.." and glanced in the direction of Alice and Byakuren. 

"It was devastating" Eirin said softly, "Her brother was dear to her so it took some time, time that she didn't have to figure out what to do".

Reisen looked back at Eirin with renewed adoration, "With friends like you, it seems like she is doing well. Relocating isn't easy for anyone so it really is wonderful that you could help her". 

"I imagine you would have done the very same thing, Reisen". 

Reisen was quick to respond with a nod of her head. 

"Old friendships which stand the tests of time, are undoubtedly the strongest". 

"In a place like this, having that kind of companionship is reassuring so I'm happy to have met them all. Also, that they met your friends too".

Eirin smirked while refilling their glasses up, "They have their quirks. Though I'm sure I do as well. It'll be interesting to see what develops between them, however". 

Reisen flattened her skirt down in thought before accepting the glass offered. Even she could see the subtle glances and glossy eyes being exchanged by everyone but it begged a question for herself as she took in Eirin's form. 

Wondering what would develop between them. 

And whether it would ever happen at all considering her own background. 

 

***

 

Alice had come to acquire a substantial amount of knowledge on the woman she had met, more than she would've expected. 

It appeared that everyone knew who she was as she finished off another quick conversation which had interrupted them both. 

"It is good to see you too, Ichirin. Please, enjoy yourself" she added as the woman eventually let them be and she faced Alice again, "My apologise, Alice". 

"That's okay. You..mentioned you grew up in Gensokyo, is this why everyone is familiar with you?" Alice queried whilst observing out for anymore potential interruptions. 

"Yes, my family leads the Myouren Temple. It has been around for generations so there was always some form of interaction with everyone".

"Wait, the Buddhist temple? The one where _we_ met?". 

Alice's stunned look was a beautifully endearing expression and Byakuren felt herself getting woven into Alice's entire being. She couldn't help but to laugh softly as she could practically see the blonde trying to piece together everything so she helped deliver the final few answers. 

"That is correct, the Myouren Temple is ran by my family. My brother, he was the priest up until he..passed away recently ".

Alice was quick to offer her condolences as the forlorn gaze she saw in Byakuren's eyes when they met had returned and now she understood why. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss" she said with earnest emotion, "Is this why you are back?". 

"Thank you" Byakuren managed to smile, "And yes, the funeral processions were held a few weeks ago. As well as my initiation".

"Initiation?". 

"Well, given my brother's death, I'll be continuing as the priestess of the temple, hence why it was closed the week you came. There were preparations underway for my transferral since everything was so sudden".

"I see.." Alice replied and took in what Byakuren was explaining, "I can't imagine what you must be enduring. And then to also have a whole host of additional responsibilities. If there is anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask".

"I always assumed politeness and understanding were becoming obsolete in this town, clearly I was wrong" Byakuren stated, "It truly is wonderful to know. Thank you, Alice, I appreciate it. Perhaps there was something in the order of the way things worked to bring me here again despite what it was".

"An order?". 

Byakuren chuckled and gave the blonde an artistically alluring smile, "What are your thoughts on fate?".

"Fate" Alice repeated, drawing the syllables out slightly. 

She wondered if it was a trick question from the woman opposite her, in terms of whether she had a preference to religion but she couldn't really tell. 

Byakuren appeared as calm and inviting as ever, the black kimono she was wearing amplifying the soothing aura for some reason. Wrapped around her waist was a deep orange obi which accentuated the detailed designs of lines and flowers that adorned the rest of the outfit. Her ombre hair was in a low side ponytail, almost like a ravine of softness twirling down her chest. 

There was no cunning gaze in her golden eyes whatsoever, Alice couldn't imagine such a thing for someone as friendly as the priestess was. 

So the question of fate was perhaps a simple question. 

A simple question with a thousand answers. 

Alice lowered her eyes down to her own hands that were intertwined together. In a move which had become instinctive, she hovered her palm over her left wrist which was covered with a red wrist cuff bracelet, similar to the one on her right. 

It matched the skirt layer of her skater dress, the top half consisting of a corset style fitting and in the colour black. Due to the weather, Alice had opted to wear a brown faux leather jacket which stopped at her elbows and tights beneath her chestnut coloured boots. Her blonde hair was worn down, the ends of it tickling her collarbones and brushing against the silver necklace she was wearing. 

Fate had dictated she'd wear that certain outfit, or was it circumstance? 

Circumstances which had ensured to dress and act a certain way for others. 

Situations that led her to almost bowing down to what _they_ wanted. 

Experiences that paved the way of how she behaved. 

Fate felt irrelevant to the tailor who's life was shaped by others. 

"I have mixed feelings about it, but I don't outright reject the notion" she settled with saying and Byakuren happily accepted the answer.

"That is understandable, I can assure you it was simply a question I was curious about" Byakuren replied and smiled at Alice, "Ah, well, it may have been somewhat..heavy" she chuckled. 

"Considering your position at the temple, it makes sense. Not that I mind at all. I may be a sceptic but I can appreciate the sentiments of it and what is offers people. Religion too".

Alice had no issues with it as the gentle aura of the priestess wafted over her like a comforting embrace. A part of her even dared to dip her toes into the ambiguity of fate after their encounter. 

"Perhaps you can join me for a tour of the temple sometime" Byakuren suggested and motioned for the blonde to follow her, "Inner peace isn't only found through prayer, but also good company". 

Alice walked with Byakuren to a group of women who eagerly waved at the duo. Her first instinct was to decline but she felt unable to do so, her curiosity to know more about Byakuren winning out. There was also something reassuring about meeting the people the priestess was willingly leading her to because for some reason, she trusted _her_.

"I'd like that". 

Alice just hoped she wouldn't end up being harmed by the trust she refused to give anyone else but her friends. 

 

***

 

Sanae had thrown Reimu's no drinking policy out the window the second she could escape the groups. 

Which led to her current predicament of recuperating in a spare room on the couch as Yukari watched over her. 

"How are you feeling?".

"Woozy..but a lot better than before" Sanae replied and bent down slightly at the waist in a bow, "I'm sorry". 

Yukari chuckled, "Whatever for?". 

"Uh, for getting drunk? And uhm, almost head-butting your guest for staring at us?".

Sanae sat back up as Yukari replied, "No harm done, Sanae. It is good to be aware of your tolerance of alcohol so we can avoid you getting hurt in any way in future. As for the guest, well, she is a client of mine and rather _strenuous_ to deal with so you would have done me a favour" she winked which got Sanae to laugh. 

"A client huh? What was it that you do again?". 

"I am a lawyer and have my own firm. We're branching out to Gensokyo". 

Sanae hummed in thought whilst keeping her lidded eyes on Yukari's violet orbs, "I don't know why but that kinda suits you. Being a lawyer". 

"Is that so?" Yukari asked with amusement and crossed her leg over the other, "I'm curious as to know _why_ you think so". 

"You have the 'lawyer aura'".

"So we have our own aura, that is fascinating" Yukari chuckled at Sanae's teasing look, "Are you going to tell me what that is?". 

In her sobering mind, Sanae unabashedly gave the woman opposite her a once over 

Yukari's purple tea dress hugged her skin in a complimentary manner, the white and gold embroidery abstract designs bringing the base colour out. She had on a red belt which clinched around her waist as the hem of the dress rested on her thighs. With the short sleeves hugging her upper arms, Yukari's red ribbon tied around her neck further enhanced the outfit, along with the red heels on her feet. Her blonde hair was let loose as the ends curled slightly and shimmered whenever she moved her head. 

In her appraising of Yukari, Sanae felt even more light headed, "You have the talk. You could try to sell me molecules and I'd buy it without a second thought. Confidence.. _so_ much confidence and, and warm..beautiful".

"Sanae, you don't think you have those attributes too?" Yukari questioned gently and handed the woman a glass of water.

Knowing she was still under the influence slightly, Yukari guessed that the younger woman's inner thoughts and insecurities were being exposed without her being aware so she tried to steer the conversation away. It wasn't the fact of not wanting to know how Sanae was truly feeling, Yukari simply wanted to familiarise herself with Sanae properly and under better circumstances. 

Not when she was evidently vulnerable. 

"Hardly, I mean, I don't have a lot to offer in terms of looks or anything. 25 year old accountant, supporting my.. _parents_. Gets drunk after two glasses of wine" she smiled brightly before taking a sip of the water, "Not much at all".

For Sanae, coverage was a priority when it came to clothing so she was sporting a chiffon, full sleeved blouse which was sheen white. Over that was a black blazer which matched the black leggings and the brown ankle boots. The sleeves of her blouse stopped above her wrists like the blazer did so she'd added a silver bracelet to the look, along with a long silver necklace. She'd tamed her hair which had various feathered layers to run down her back and chest while her side fringe remained plump with a voluminous edge to bring out her eyes. 

Yukari, who'd listened to the self degrading list wanted to collect those words uttered and dispose of them.

Having the chance to sit with her like this, soaking in Sanae's pleasant demeanour and stunning form felt surreal. 

It was like the woman she'd stumbled upon at the bus stop was hiding just how appealing and charming she was, the cover of nightfall being her shield. 

"I beg to differ about your opinion regarding yourself" the blonde stated whilst holding Sanae's blue eyes, "But I know it is difficult to shift ones opinion on how they feel about themselves. So, I'll just have to take any opportunity we have to talk in future to help you see that".

"See, you just _know_ what to say and you don't even know me properly" Sanae grinned. 

"Hm, well. I know you are an accountant. And a wonderful daughter" Yukari replied, "Speaking of which, you certainly do not give an accountant vibe. I am impressed" she added with a teasing lilt. 

"I can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult" the woman laughed. 

"Strictly complimentary, I assure you".

"Suree" Sanae said playfully, "I know you lawyer types, remember" and then checked her phone when it vibrated in her pocket. "Oh is that the time! I need to get going" she said rapidly, her face becoming pale and eyes widening in..fear. 

 _"There it is again"_ Yukari mused whilst responding, "You can't stay for a bit longer?".

Fear seemed to be apparent in Sanae's mind. If she could get the accountant to stay for a moment longer, perhaps she could make her feel at ease, was what Yukari was hoping. 

Her golden lashes brushed against each other with a single blink and it was enough to make Sanae waver as she stood up. The firm yet delicate way in which Yukari had asked didn't help to steady her thoughts and for a second, she felt daring.

She felt like she could say yes to staying with Yukari for longer, to not have to rush home, to not be constantly on a leash. 

But her common sense got the better of her and quashed the confidence that Yukari's earlier words gave her.

"I'm sorry I, I really have to go, Yukari. But, we'll see each other soon I'm sure". 

"I understand" Yukari replied and stood up with her, "Do you need a lift home?". 

"Reisen will be dropping me off" Sanae assured as she was led out by the lawyer before turning to face her, "I can't say how glad I am to have run into you again. Literally" she chuckled, "Thank you for staying with me and inviting everyone". 

"It was my pleasure, Sanae. I do hope to see you soon ".

"S-same here, Yukari". 

Sanae kept her vision on the older woman, her body drawing against Yukari's as her tongue swept over her own bottom lip without her realising. 

Yukari was well aware of what Sanae was yearning for in her inebriated state but she knew better. 

Instead, she gently took a hold of the accountant's hand in hers and pressed her other palm over it, "Shall we?". 

It was enough to satiate Sanae's need for touch as Yukari walked them out of the room together and back to the main hall. 

Their paced walk was filled with an unnerving yet comfortable silence between them as Sanae was steadied against Yukari's arms. 

For the accountant, she didn't mind going home like this and baring the brunt of whatever was going to happen. Her evening with her friends and Yukari would dull the impact of it all. 

Whereas for Yukari, her thoughts would remain on Sanae, as would the questions but right now, there wasn't anything she could do in terms of her judgment about Sanae's demeanour or predicament. 

She wondered if her friends knew.

 

What was anticipated as a fairly simple night of socialising for both groups had turned into something far more different. 

Whether each woman was prepared for the onslaught of events about to unfurl due to meeting again, only time would tell. 

Time would be kind, the people around them on the other hand, would not. 


	6. Roses & Thorns

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of weeks had gone by since the event at Eientei and the group had returned to their normal schedules. 

There was a lot to take in from their encounters with the women they'd met, more so as everyone had exchanged numbers and kept in touch during the course of the weeks. 

As their relationships were steadily forming with Eientei's occupants, Gensokyo's natives were struggling to keep their pasts and the society around them from intervening. 

 

"Remember to submit your assignments in as soon as possible. Friday is the deadline". 

"What if we post it _exactly_ at 11:59 Pm on Thursday?" one of the renowned sarcastic teens Kaguya taught asked whilst packing up her things. 

The teacher chuckled, "Should you choose to do that, I'll keep you in my thoughts when things go wrong, Nue". 

Her classmates laughed along as Nue frowned but always admired her teacher's quick retorts. 

"I live my life in the unknown lane so I'm gonna try it". 

"No she isn't" Murasa stated whilst whacking her friend on the back of the head. 

"Hey, the hell was that for?!". 

"For being an idiot. Anyway, let's get out of here" Murasa answered as she and the rest of the class made their way out. 

They waved back to Kaguya whilst departing, the woman smiling at each of her students. 

It was the end of the day and both faculty & students were eager to leave which was quite normal for a Monday. 

Kaguya still had some work to do so she sat back down at her desk and sighed out. 

Her mind couldn't have been further from trying to do the task at hand. 

She rubbed her temple with a finger whilst staring out of the window, shuddering at the sight of the night already blanketing the sky. Kaguya wasn't fond of the winter season for numerous reasons but losing daylight was the most prominent. 

But right now, it seemed to be the least of her concerns. 

Sweeping back her black hair to the side, Kaguya opened the top drawer on her desk and retrieved the note she'd found pinned to her notice board in the classroom. 

She was changing some of the previous week's announcements when she found the particular note pinned to the back of the board. 

What she'd read was enough to leave her coursing with anxiety throughout the day and it took everything for her to remain calm whilst she taught her classes. 

The words kept ringing in her ears and looking at the actual note again made her palms perspire. 

It read:

 

**15/03/2006**

**I KNOW**

**SO WILL EVERYBODY ELSE**

 

Kaguya knew a threat when she saw one and whoever had sent this was _not_ messing around. 

The date, so clearly stated, was a giveaway. 

She thought back to the specified day, the Wednesday where everything changed. 

It was a bittersweet day for her 16 year old self. 

She'd found joy but just as quickly, it was ripped away from her. 

Because Gensokyo did not stand for such behaviour or anything which didn't fit the town's mould of normal. 

That was when Kaguya realised that the town she'd been born and raised in was far more sinister & backwards than one could imagine.

Thinking about it now brought a whole influx of emotions for her; fury, helplessness, disgust. 

Now, somebody else was aware of what happened that day and what Kaguya was feeling.

Except for the fact that they had no intention of being sympathetic or understanding. 

Nobody could know. 

Her place in the school and in Gensokyo would be tarnished. 

But Kaguya had no idea where to start in terms of finding out who was toying with her so cruelly. 

She'd already lost someone who meant the world to her that day, she couldn't bare to lose the connections she had made now. 

What was frustrating the woman further was the number of people that were aware of the incident which occurred. 

Other than herself and another girl, their parents and the headmaster of the school, nobody else was privy to the details. 

So the possibility of one of them trying to out her didn't fit as the adults at the time strove to keep things under wraps. 

It made Kaguya wonder who else could have caught wind of something that happened over a decade ago. 

She didn't have enemies. 

Her students adored her, their parents respected her and her colleagues thought highly of her. 

There was nobody she had bad blood with so it didn't make sense. 

The more she dwelled on it, the more it increased the headache ploughing through her mind so she put the note back and slammed the drawer shut. 

Before a full blown panic attack ensured. 

Kaguya's timing was wise as a knock to the door showed her colleague stood there and she quickly motioned for the woman to come in.

"I thought I saw your room light still on" Keine smiled. 

"Just because the kids have a set end of the day doesn't mean _we_ do" Kaguya grinned, "I'm envious of them. Are you done for the evening?". 

"I am, thankfully. I was going to ask if you needed a ride home?". 

Kaguya declined and pointed to the stack of papers in front of her, "It's going to be a long one. Reimu's at work too so no point going to an empty home" she joked. 

"Empty you say?" Keine said with a sly tone, "I've seen the look on your face for the last couple of weeks. Who's the lucky woman?" she chuckled. 

Keine was the only other person outside of Kaguya's group that knew of her sexuality. 

She trusted the history teacher as much as she trusted them so Keine being a possible culprit for the note wouldn't cross her mind. 

Keine had integrity, something which most of the town's people lacked. 

"You couldn't be more wrong" Kaguya laughed and rested back on her chair with Yuyuko floating into her thoughts, as she had been doing so often. 

"Hm, if you say so. But I'd like to be the first to know if you get together with this mystery lady".

The English teacher remained coy, "Why would that be?". 

"Well, I have to see if she is right for you, of course" Keine replied, "Its been such a long time since you took interest in anyone. For obvious reasons considering where we are but.." she added with a warm smile, "I want to see you happy, too, just like you make everyone else around you, Kaguya".

"I don't know what you are after with all that sweet talk but it is yours" Kaguya joked, "But, thank you. That means a lot and rest assured, you and Toyohime will be the first to know" she winked, "Now get going before she gets too lonely". 

Getting Keine to blush was always a victory as they said their good night's and Keine left her to her devices. 

The brief chat distracted Kaguya from thinking about the toxic note sitting in her desk but she tried to focus on her work instead. 

Finding out the culprit behind the note would be something she'd have to nip in the bud as soon as possible, without her attraction to Yuyuko providing more ammunition for whoever it was.

 

By the time she'd finished, she was too drained to even ponder the threat. 

Her legs were functioning on their own as she walked by Eientei, her opened jacket letting the bitter breeze in as she couldn't be bothered wrapping her white scarf around her neck. 

Kaguya's lack of vigour was evident on her face and actions due to not really focusing on where she was stepping or going, the direction of her apartment only in her mind. 

Which is why surprise covered her expression when a pair of hands gently rested on her shoulders to stop her from moving. 

"Kaguya".

The teacher's eyes widened when she realised who it was, "Oh, Yuyuko. Good evening" she managed to say. 

"A tired one for you it seems" Yuyuko replied and looked the woman over, "You are exhausted". 

"It has been a..testing day. Teens, you know how they are" she lied since she had no issues in dealing with those she taught. 

A person who was attempting to ruin her life, well, that posed _much_ more trouble for Kaguya. 

Yuyuko tilted her head in thought whilst not quite buying Kaguya's reason for her downcast aura. She'd spoken to the woman enough since they'd met to know how little her occupation affected her health, it energized her instead so seeing Kaguya like this was worrisome. 

With considerable tentative steps, Yuyuko placed her warm palm on Kaguya's cheek whilst moving closer, gauging to see the woman's reaction to see if it made her uncomfortable. 

It didn't. 

Kaguya's eyes closed as she faltered forwards against the older woman, soaking in the tender comfort she'd come to associate with Yuyuko. 

"Come on, let's get you out of the cold" Yuyuko gently instructed and ushered Kaguya into Eientei.

She nodded and sunk into Yuyuko's side embrace as they walked to the main entrance together. 

Regardless of her fears of getting attached, Kaguya couldn't help but to become vulnerable in front of the author's presence. 

 

***

 

Wednesday night at the restaurant in which Reimu worked in was as busy as ever. Regardless of the day, it was always the same. 

She was rushed off of her feet with barely a chance to recuperate from the consistent stream of patronage it brought it. 

The Spark was Gensokyo's most popular establishment to dine at. 

With its array of customers, every shift was unpredictable, much like its owner. 

"Hakurei! Where's the order for table 24?". 

Reimu placed down the numerous empty dishes she was holding on the cleaning trolley as Marisa continued to breath down her neck. 

"I don't know, that was Mai's table" Reimu replied and pushed the trolley into the kitchen. 

"She said _you_ know". 

"I'm not on the serving rota till the next hour, Marisa. I can't exactly know where it is if I don't know the order in the first place". 

"A little less of the attitude" Marisa scoffed and folded her arms against her chest, "We're already packed out as fuck tonight, I don't need you to mess things up".

The brunette turned around to face her employer, "All I said was the truth, I don't know where the order is".

Reimu's annoyance was bubbling but years of working at The Spark had helped to curb the multitude of anger she felt. 

That didn't mean Marisa's tyrant like personality didn't press her buttons. 

They were once good friends as kids before Marisa changed, suddenly feeling like she was worth more than Reimu because unlike the brunette, she had a normal upbringing. 

Marisa had discarded her quicker than a predator would a feasted on prey. 

Still, for the sake of her job, Reimu kept her mouth shut. 

People with her kind of background didn't get work in Gensokyo so easily as they were branded as the left overs, the troublemakers and the pests. 

Marisa was well aware of this and used it to control Reimu. 

She stepped up into the waitresses face and sneered, "Better watch your mouth, Hakurei. You'll be out of here before you can even begin to think of a fucking apology. You and that holier than thou teacher you shack up with will be out on the streets without your pay check". 

"Leave Kaguya out of this" Reimu said firmly, her eyes set in a feral warning. 

When it came to her friends, Reimu wasn't going to allow _anyone_ to drag their names.

Even at the expense of her job. 

They remained at a deadlock stare before Marisa grinned and moved back, "Pathetic" she goaded, then gave Reimu more commands, "Start taking orders, now". 

The blonde walked off, allowing Reimu to compose herself and calm down. 

It wasn't unusual for this to happen. 

In fact, it was normal. 

Anyone with eyes could see how Marisa singled out Reimu which could count as workplace abuse but nobody said anything. 

Reimu had simply adjusted to it. 

Fixing her black shirt and pulling down the hem over her small frame, Reimu retrieved the tablet which was hooked up to the POS system and made her way to the dining area. 

Unfortunately, her exposure to rude and aggressive behaviour wasn't limited to the owner. 

Reimu's night took a turn for the worse as the customers she served seemed hell bent on making her shifts as traumatic as possible. 

"So that's an order for the prime ribs, side of potato cutlets and the grilled salmon with salad" she repeated the order to the older couple she was serving. 

The man shook his head and frowned, "I said I want the beef tenderloin".

"Really? My apologies" Reimu smiled forcefully, knowing full well that the man had wanted the prime ribs, "I'll amend that for you now. Can I double check that you'd like the order of the salmon, ma'am?" she then asked what she presumed was the man's wife. 

"Hmm? I did but I think I change my mind" she said with an air of unfazed nonchalance, "Perhaps the seafood risotto might be a nice change of pace". 

"Make sure you say it more clearer, dear. Our waitress is hard of hearing".

The wife giggled at her husband's tactless remark, "It is so good of Marisa to offer work to the lower parts of Gensokyo's society, even _they_ need something to do".

Reimu cursed inside her head as she cleared the order history and started afresh. 

The words didn't sting anymore, something else she was used to hearing and got on with her work as if she was a robotic being. 

It only wore her out in ways nobody could imagine. 

With each interaction, it escalated. 

"Hey! Watch it!" a customer yelled when she'd tipped over the glass of wine herself but blamed Reimu when she was clearing the table. 

"I'm so sorry, let me clear that up" she quickly acted, grabbing a cloth to limit the damage. 

"So incompetent!" the diner tutted and sat back whilst staring holes into Reimu's head, "You should be fired!". 

Reimu apologised again in a monotonous tone and continued tidying up the table as fast as she could to get out of the woman's line of fire. 

The last thing she needed was Marisa to be called in to sooth the customer's 'horrific' experience. 

It went on and on, each table she served progressively getting worse. 

"Uh, excuse me. We didn't order this".

They did indeed order the meal. 

"Why is the food burnt, do something about it!". 

The meal was not burnt in the slightest. 

"What the hell is up with that waitress, is she stupid or something? Couldn't even get my order right". 

The chortle from the group of early 20 something year olds rang in Reimu's ear. 

It was fine, Reimu thought to herself, just half an hour left and she'd get to go home. 

But even going home wasn't simple and without Marisa chewing her ear off about one thing or another that Reimu wasn't responsible for. 

 

Once the brunette had arrived home, the taunts and belittling would come back to hammer her down till she was catatonic. 

She dragged her aching body into their apartment and checked up on Kaguya first. 

Since it was 12:58 Am, the teacher was asleep as expected and Reimu smiled before closing the door. 

She'd received Kaguya's text about being at Yuyuko's if she wasn't back before she returned. Reimu was pleased to know that Kaguya wanted to spend more time with Yuyuko as it was plain to see how much she enjoyed her company. 

Just like she enjoyed Kanako's.

But Reimu refrained from texting or calling too much, worried that her display at the party may have given Kanako the wrong idea. 

She didn't need sympathy. 

However, Kanako didn't let go so easily and made sure to check up on her.

Tonight, Reimu wouldn't have minded the soothing tone of the older woman to wrap around her like the hug did. But it was late and Reimu settled with grabbing a bottle of vodka from the kitchen and sauntering to her bedroom before collapsing face first into her bed. 

She unscrewed the lid without looking and only lifted her head up to take burning swigs of the beverage to dull the tirade going on in her mind. 

A buzzing on the nightstand made Reimu grumble and blindly reach for her phone, wondering who could be calling her at this time but she didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?".

"Reimu?". 

The brunette recognised the voice anywhere. 

"Kanako? It's late, how come you're awake?". 

A husky chuckle filtered into Reimu's ear, warming her body up more than the alcohol was doing. 

"Am I being told off for staying up past my bed time?". 

"Obviously" Reimu snickered and pressed her head to the pillow whilst balancing her phone against her other ear, "You start work early so..".

"Don't worry about me" Kanako reassured, "How are you? You had a late shift today". 

Reimu didn't want to answer that truthfully, she just wanted a normal conversation with the woman to help ease away the hurt running rife inside her. 

But she'd found that exposing herself to Kanako was something she fell into, knowing full well the CEO would _never_ think little of her. 

She sighed and closed her eyes which was more than an answer for Kanako. 

"I'm sorry" Kanako softly said, "Are you drinking?". 

"Maybe..".

"Reimu".

"I'm not anymore, to be fair" she offered and glanced at the bottle she'd put down, " _Somebody_ just had to call and disturb me. I can't even get wasted in peace now. Isn't getting people drunk what you are meant to be doing?".

Kanako could hear the smile in Reimu's slightly inebriated and sleepy voice, "That is true. Which is why it'll be so much more enjoyable when we get to do so, together. Drinking to drown sorrows..is only one method".

"What other methods are used to drown sorrows, Kanako?" Reimu yawned, feeling lulled by the older woman. 

"Plenty of ways" Kanako stated and gauged the brunette's breathing, noticing the shift as sleep would over take her soon, "We have all the time in the world to figure out what will help you. I'm here for you". 

"You sure about that?".

Reimu succumbed to the steady pace of Kanako's breathing and voice, like she was right there in her bed with her. 

It did wonders to not only distract Reimu from the night she'd had, but to also muse what direction her feelings towards the other woman would take. 

Especially since she'd made it clear to Reimu that she was here to stay. 

"You have my word, Reimu". 

 

***

 

Reisen's hands were trembling. 

She didn't have the energy to leave her car to go into the clinic as the weight of the envelope in her palms felt like an anchor dragging her down. 

A part of her _knew_ it was inevitable. 

But the more optimistic side of her hoped for the best. 

Hoped that her mother would leave the subject well alone. 

Reisen took in a quick breath, willing herself not to cry as she dropped the envelope on her lap when her phone rang. 

She couldn't do this, not now and not in how ever many years she was alive for. 

Blinking her red eyes rapidly, Reisen glanced at the caller ID on her car stereo system. 

**Mother**

This was the 4th call she'd avoided and she knew her mother was nothing if not persistent as she would continue calling until Reisen picked up. 

The last thing Reisen wanted was to go through her day with an additional burden on her mind so she opted to get the call over and done with. 

She inhaled again and with a shaky finger, tapped the screen to answer the call. 

"Finally".

Her mother's voice was as cold and formidable as ever.

"Good morning". 

"Never mind that, why did you not answer your phone?". 

 _"Maybe because I really don't want to talk to you?"_ Reisen mused to herself, knowing full well she'd never have the nerve to speak to her mother like that, "I was getting ready for work, sorry about that". 

She heard a tut before an answer came, "Well, I suppose being diligent in your career cannot be faulted. If anything, I am relieved that you have not strayed into the paths of a delinquent without my guidance. Gensokyo is living up to its traditional values I see". 

Reisen had more or less tuned out of the unnecessary monologue and rolled her eyes. At least she could say her mother was right about one thing; Gensokyo was terribly traditional. 

Which was probably the only reason her mother was okay with her moving out and carrying out her career here. 

"Reisen, are you there?". 

 "Uh, yes" she quickly replied, "I'm here". 

"Pay attention to those who are speaking to you. I did not raise a Neanderthal". 

"I'm sorry". 

"I will cut to the chase" her mother said firmly, "I assume you received what I sent you?". 

Reisen glanced at the manila envelope resting on her lap, wishing that she hadn't received it. 

It felt like the words the document was composed up of were sinking against her skin, branding her like her mother wanted it to do. 

"I have".

"Good, I will arrange things soon". 

"I haven't even said yes, mother". 

"Oh? I did not think I need your permission to follow through with this. It was decided long ago by us that this would be arranged for you". 

Reisen clenched her palm, "No, _you_ decided". 

"As your mother. It is time you settled down, Reisen. You have your career, now all you need is a good ma-". 

"Stop" Reisen pleaded in a small voice. 

She didn't want to hear it, hear how her overbearing mother had calculated the entirety of her life. 

Not out of love and care a mother should have, but more as an obligation as part of the Inaba family line. 

Reisen was part of a long lineage of successful doctors, surgeons and everything in between in the medical field. 

Some had even worked under Eirin. 

So it was practically decided from her birth how her life was going to go.

Reisen despised it. 

"Don't you _dare_ interrupt me" her mother balked, "Disobeying me will not end well for you, do you hear me? So, take another look at the document which I have sent you, realise that I have selected the best for you and finalise it with me". 

"Mother, please..". 

"Reisen. I will not tell you again" her mother responded with an injection of venom into her words, "You _will_ agree to this. For the sake of the next generation, you will say yes". 

The lack of remorse or emotion in her mother's warning was the final straw as the first drops of her tears tumbled down. 

She couldn't bare to listen anymore, bare to hear how selfish and cruel the woman who brought her into the world could be. It wasn't that Reisen was surprised by this, it was in fact a very normal relationship between them but the pharmacist wasn't sure she could continue that facade. 

The ploy of being the perfect, educated and successful daughter. 

The perfect, educated, successful and definitely _not_ heterosexual daughter. 

But to ever disclose that detail to her mother would have ended Reisen, so never did she dare to even tiptoe into the shores of coming out to her. 

"I, I have to go" she said quietly as her mother kept ranting, "I'm going to be late for work. A good day to you". 

"Reisen, I am not done discussing thi-". 

She ended the call. 

 

Once Reisen went into the clinic, she tried her best to seem like her usual self but it proved to be next to impossible. 

"Reisen, there is a patient waiting to be served". 

The woman was in her own world as she checked the stock absentmindedly. 

Yorihime walked up to the younger pharmacist and placed her hand on Reisen's shoulder whilst signalling to Narumi to take the patient's prescription. 

"Reisen..".

The squeeze to her shoulder brought Reisen out of her daze and she stared up at Yorihime before composing herself. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I kind of went elsewhere" she chuckled nervously under the doctor's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" Yorihime questioned, "You do not look well" she noted as the red rims around the woman's eyes stood out.

"I'm okay, really" Reisen smiled, "I just didn't get much sleep last night but I know that isn't an excuse so forgive me". 

"Nothing to forgive, Reisen. If you are unwell, please say so and don't force yourself to work harder than you normally do".

"Thank you. But, I'll be okay after some lunch to get some energy" she stated whilst looking at the time on the clock, "It was a long weekend and I'm a lightweight compared to you all" she tried to laugh off and hoped it was working. 

Yorihime wasn't convinced but knew she couldn't get Reisen to talk or take time off if the woman didn't want to. 

 _Eirin_ , on the other hand, could do so. 

She had watched the exchange whilst dropping by into the pharmacy. 

"Reisen, may I have a word please".

Yorihime let her pass and gave a nod to Eirin, hoping the doctor could figure out what was going on. 

Eirin led them into the meeting room and closed the door. 

The moment Reisen had walked in for her shift, Eirin knew something was wrong. 

It wasn't Reisen's first mishap of the morning and mishaps rarely happened with the proficient pharmacist to begin with. 

"I'm sorry for messing up this morning" Reisen quickly apologised before Eirin could even say anything, "It isn't good enough and I will make up for it right away. Again, please forgive me".

"Reisen.." Eirin murmured, her heart hammering at just how exposed the younger woman seemed. 

Reisen's hands were shaking as they rested on her knees, her head down and hair covering her eyes to make her appear wounded. 

Whatever was lingering in Reisen's mind to bring her to this state was something Eirin wanted to dispose of. 

She slowly stepped forward and placed her hands on Reisen's shoulders and pulled her in to embrace her. 

It was the last and much needed act of compassion to make the pharmacist clutch onto Eirin and break down.

"You don't have to lock me out, Reisen". 

 

***

 

With the winter season setting in, Alice's orders piled up as custom made orders tended to peak around that time. 

Be it a request for thicker material when making a dress or infusing a blend of materials when creating jackets, the tailor had her hands full. 

She'd just finished a big project for an outfit belonging to one of the more elites of Gensokyo and had sat down at her couch for a tea break. 

The oozing warmth from the fireplace coupled with the hot beverage had made Alice drift off into sleep. 

Though Alice's sleep, be it a nap or a full rest, was _far_ from peaceful. 

She writhed on the couch, her face heated and jaw taut as she ground her teeth. Her blonde hair was dishevelled with each panicked breath of the nightmare that was consuming her.

Or rather, a memory. 

Alice clawed at the armrests as she struggled to deal with the hell being unleashed in her subconscious. 

She muttered for somebody to help her; whether to save her from whatever she was dreaming of or whether to wake her she couldn't be sure. 

It didn't matter as she kept falling down the hole of insanity and straight into the salivating mouths of those that tormented her. 

_"Alice? C’mon we just wanna play with ya"._

_"Yeah. You're a freak so you should be used to shit like this"._

_With her arms being held down by two other girls, Alice was struggling with all her might to get free but it was fruitless under their strength. The hand on her mouth concealed the cries of help by the first girl who had spoken, her demented green eyes boring into her._

_They were at the back of the school Alice went to, the first school she'd ever attended since she was a child who had been home schooled._

_She was already a timid and quiet girl which made her the perfect target not only during her teenage years like now, but years after._

_"Stop fucking struggling you bitch!" the other girl yelled and tugged Alice's white shirt apart, bringing the knife in her hand closer to the pale skin._

_The leader of the group watched on as the girl placed herself on Alice's hips to keep her from kicking out as she punched her in the stomach several times._

_"I swear if you move, we're gonna kill you and bury you next that weird ass forest" the leader stated calmly._

_"Doesn't this freak live their with her mother or something?" one of the other girl's that was restraining her said._

_"I dunno. She's just as insane as this faggot here"._

_"I heard her mother is a fag too" the girl with the knife laughed, "Fucking sickos"._

_Alice was crying endless streams of tears as she choked back given the pressure on her mouth. Her small wrists were aching, as was her stomach but that was nothing compared to what was going to occur._

_The leader motioned for her friend to get on with it, "Do it already, I wanna get home, fucking starving"._

_"Maybe we should cut this bitch and cook her up" one of the girl's grinned as the others laughed in disgust._

_"Bet she'd taste bad anyways" the girl with the knife stated, "Good thing we ain't into the fucked up shit like these foreigners are but lemme fix that for ya"._

_Alice shook her head and screamed even though she knew it'd be muffled._

_What she felt at that moment was one of the most excruciatingly painful sensations she'd ever felt in her young life._

_Her eyes drowned in the well of her tears, the heaviness of her ducts increasing with each slice, the manic laughter and every drop of her blood spilt._

_"Help me!!"._

The final cry in dream Alice's mind woke the blonde up finally. 

She was hyperventilating as she lurched off of the couch and kept a grip on the armrests, a layer of sweat forming on her skin. 

Bringing a hand up and resting it on her forehead, Alice remained in the upright foetal position whilst she regained her breath and stopped shaking. The chill she was now experiencing had nothing to do with the weather as it was far more formidable than that. 

The memory was simply one of so many instances of Alice's trauma and what saddened the blonde the most was that even after moving away, she was still plagued by the violent moments of remembrance. 

She wanted to call her mother, just to check up on her but realised that she and Yumeko, her wife, wouldn't be back in Japan till the end of the week. 

Perhaps she'd visit them when they got back. 

For now, the tailor inhaled deeply and glanced at her wrists that didn't have her usual bracelets on. 

She was at home and alone so she let the skin breath, but even looking at the deep lines engraved into the areas made her heart ache. 

The residual of trauma never let go, Alice found that out the hard way. 

It was unfair, life had been unapologetically cruel and made Alice retreat into becoming an empty shell for most of her days. 

It was by a stroke of miraculous luck that she'd manage to form the friendships she had done once she moved to Gensokyo and it tended to lessen the burden of her struggles. 

She had friends, people she could rely on other than her mother and Yumeko. 

But even still, the darkest chapters of her life she had _never_ shared with them. 

Alice couldn't bare to put her friendships at risk because of habits that would never die. 

 

A knock on her door brought the blonde out of her internal berating, her heart building in anxiety as she pondered on who it could be. 

The time read 5:45 Pm but she wasn't expecting any customers to pick up their items or her friends. 

Quickly, Alice grabbed the white wrist cuff bracelets that matched her dress from the mantelpiece and took a quick look in the mirror. 

She appeared acceptable, if not a little flushed after smoothing her hair down before leaving to answer the door. 

Her boots clicked across the laminated floor of her hallway that wasn't carpeted, her mind on overdrive as to _whom_ could be visiting her. 

She'd find out soon enough when she opened up to see someone she wasn't expecting, smiling at her with those warm hazel eyes. 

"Byakuren..".

"Good evening, Alice" the woman replied, "I'm sorry to intrude on you like this". 

Far from it, Alice thought to herself, relief flooding her from knowing that she wouldn't have to put too much effort in appearing lively. 

She'd figured out how perceptive the priestess was during their many talks on the phone after their first meeting. 

"Not at all, please, do come in". 

"Are you sure I am not interrupting?" Byakuren asked and motioned to the basket in her hand, "I wanted to drop off these strawberry tarts I made. I recall you saying you enjoyed them at the party". 

Alice was moved by the gesture, seeing no other intent than genuine interest in the woman's eyes. 

"That's so kind of you" she replied. 

After the coldness of the nightmare she'd had, even getting to see the priestess stood there made the tailor feel calm. She nodded and stepped back to let the woman in before she shut the door and they faced each other. Alice felt lightheaded at being able to be so close to Byakuren again that it almost made her spill out her gratitude enthusiastically. 

She hated being alone whenever she woke up from reliving the haunts of her past which made Byakuren's timing perfect. 

"Thank you for coming by" she said, "I..".

"Alice, are you okay?" Byakuren asked when the blonde stopped her sentence and moved her head away, "What is it?". 

"It's nothing" Alice quickly said and smiled, "I am happy you dropped by. It's good to see you". 

"I thought I would make use of your invite and address" Byakuren chuckled, not completely buying that Alice didn't have something going on in her mind, "Thank you for having me". 

"It's my pleasure. I was just about to put on some tea. Is there a specific blend you prefer?". 

"I'm inclined to most types of tea so anything you prefer I am happy with" the priestess replied and handed the basket of goods to Alice, "Even more so since the tarts can be paired with anything". 

Their hands brushed when Alice took it, her fingertips resting over Byakuren's that were still wrapped around the handle. 

Byakuren smiled, "Ah, my apologies" and let her hand fall as Alice clasped the basket but the blonde quickly reached out. 

She wanted to indulge in Byakuren's presence a bit more and having her like this quelled the tailor's mind so much. 

Byakuren understood with that action alone, keeping a comforting hold of the blonde's hand as she inched closer to her. She knew how comfort was sought after in different ways and Alice had made her way prevalent from the start, so Byakuren was more than happy to provide any sort of reprieve she could. 

"I'm glad you are here" Alice said in a quiet voice, "If I already hadn't said that before". 

Byakuren always trusted her intuition and right now, it was screaming at her to hold Alice. 

So the accidental savour pulled Alice into a firm hug which made the blonde sigh out in a level of content she hadn't felt in such a long time. 

At least, not from a woman who wasn't simply just a friend. 

 

***

 

Sanae was rudely interrupted from making her morning coffee and slammed against the corner of the kitchen table. The wooden edge dug into her back and she winced in agony before a hand grabbed her throat to push her against it again. 

Her spine felt like it'd been drilled into by a power tool as she struggled to breath due to the force on her throat. 

"Honey, let go of her throat. People are going to ask questions if they see any bruises there". 

Sanae's blues eyes that matched her father's were pleading with him to let go and so he did. 

He shoved her onto the floor and kicked her legs away as if to say she wasn't worthy of letting her form touch his shoes. 

The accountant lay on her side as she coughed up violently, tears forming and her body already tattered given her parents drunken outrage the night before. 

Sanae could only wonder what she could have done to incur their wrath so early in the morning and before she was heading to work. 

Her mother casually poured herself and her husband the coffee before seating themselves at the table while Sanae slowly lifted herself up from the ground. 

"You lied to us, Sanae" her mother accused. 

"A-about what?". 

"Going to that damned party". 

Sanae had managed to steady her weakened body by leaning on the counter and slouching forward, her arm wrapping around her waist to ease the pain. 

"I did say that I was going". 

"Don't get smart with me!" her father yelled, "You didn't say you were going to that dyke pit". 

"W-what?".

The derogatory slur stung the accountant more than her wounds. 

Her father slurped the coffee down, "Ya don't know? I heard from a good pal of mine that the owners of that place are all lesbians. Fuckin disgusting".

"Well, we don't know for sure yet but the rumours are flying. I really doubt they are. They seem like successful women and are bound to be married to men" her mother reaffirmed, "I just cannot see such classy ladies even thinking those horrible thoughts about other women. It's unnatural and God will punish those that adhere to the devil's desires".

"Exactly, we don't need none of them homos in this town. I'd break _every_ fuckin neck of these faggot if it wasn't for the damn law". 

Sanae couldn't have felt more helpless at that moment. She certainly was accustomed to hearing such bile rising sentences from her parents but the hatred, the _sheer_ resentment in their opinions killed her. 

More so since Sanae was without a doubt sure about her sexuality as a lesbian. 

What irked the young woman more was their backwards and outdated remarks about all the women of Eientei, especially Yukari. 

To think that a woman's success could only be valid if she was married to a man made Sanae seethe. 

But she didn't dare voice such progressive thoughts should she want to end up in hospital again. 

"So listen here" her mother said calmly and stood up to face her daughter, "If we see you _anywhere_ near that mansion, until it's confirmed that the women are not those sickening degenerates, you best stay away".

"But I-".

A sharp slap landed on Sanae's cheek. 

"Try that again and you'll be crawling to work". 

"I'll kill them, Sanae" her father added, "If I see you near them, I'll fucking bury them. Fags or not". 

Yukari's gorgeous face flashed through Sanae's mind which made her keep her mouth shut. Her father was as unstable as one could get so she wasn't willing to test that theory out. 

"O-okay..".

Her mother smiled and stroked her cheek, "Much better. Now, go fix your face up and get to work. We're expecting your pay check as usual so don't even think about being late". 

"Yes, mother". 

Sanae limped off in the direction of the stairs, barely making it far enough till she silently cried in both mental and physically agony. 

She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the day let alone another year of being in the toxic grasp of her parents. 

 

Work was both a blessing and a curse for Sanae. 

It got her away from being trapped in the prison of her home but on the flip side, leaving the place might as well have been her signing her death certificate whenever she clocked out. 

The woman never knew what her parents moods would be if they were home. 

Some nights they'd be out all night whereas others, they'd be too drunk to even hit her properly. 

The gut wrenching anxiety that slithered through her veins after the end of each shift was going to kill her if her parents didn't. 

As she walked down the pavement in her own world, Sanae wondered if she'd be better off dead. 

She couldn't hide the truth from her friends for much longer as they were getting tired of her parents leash on her. 

Reisen and Reimu at one point were considering some drastic action before she managed to calm them down. 

Having friends in the medicinal and hospitality industry certainly helped with potential assassination methods. 

Digging her hands into the pockets of her navy coat, Sanae slowly walked to her bus stop whilst dreaming of the hot shower she would hopefully get a chance to have. 

The state of her body was evident beneath the layers of clothing, not having time to clean the bruises after the recent abuse. 

In her wonderings, Sanae almost missed the car following up next to her till the driver honked at her. 

She jumped up slightly and Yukari immediately regretted it whilst she lowered the window. 

"Sorry.." she chuckled, "May I offer you a ride home? It is terribly cold for you to be waiting out here". 

"Oh hi, Yukari!".

The blonde smiled that lavish smile of hers, Sanae not being able to help the one being mirrored on her own face. 

After a quick glance around, the accountant nodded and opened the passenger door to get inside. 

"How did you..?".

"My firm is opposite yours" Yukari answered and pulled away as soon as Sanae was buckled in, "I saw you and tried to wave you down but you were in your own world". 

"Ah, I see, I'm sorry. I was looking forward to going home and didn't notice" Sanae lied with a laugh and sunk into the heated seats, "Warm".

Yukari turned on the main heater as she could tell how cold Sanae was, the scarf and gloves not being enough to keep her toasty. 

"Well, I do not blame you there" the lawyer agreed, "Where are we heading?". 

Sanae had disclosed the address in where she lived but when they arrived closer to the destination, she'd instructed Yukari to park several streets away. 

Her neighbours were just as bad as her parents and her father's warning rang clear in Sanae's head. 

"Are you sure? It's not problem at all to take you to your doorstep" Yukari joked once she'd turned off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt, "I'd even carry you there should you request it".

" _You_ totally would, wouldn't you" Sanae grinned. 

"Chivalry is a far from dead" Yukari winked and assessed the woman properly, "Are you hiding me away in case someone from your street snatches me away from you?". 

"Oh something like that" the accountant teased before a somewhat serious expression appeared on her face, "It's just..people like to talk around here". 

"About what?".

Sanae gulped under Yukari's attentive gaze, "Uhm, just stuff that doesn't really regard them" she answered, "But it isn't important anyway. Thank you for dropping me off, Yukari". 

As much as the blonde wanted to ask what Sanae meant, she let it be as she had a pretty good idea as to what the younger woman was referring to. 

They _all_ knew what Gensokyo was like. 

It was Sanae’s fragile state which worried Yukari more.

She could see the raise of Sanae's skin through her fading make up. She saw her limping whilst walking out from work. She saw the trepidation on her face as her blue eyes kept glancing around. 

Yukari's ability to identify the signs of unpleasant situations was making her protective nature want to burst out and take Sanae away from whatever she enduring. 

But without any verbal get go from the accountant, she couldn't do anything. 

At least, not for now. 

"It is no problem at all, Sanae" she replied, "You only have to call should you need me again". 

Slowly, Yukari took a black glove off and placed her hand over Sanae's cheek but the woman quickly recoiled in fear, like an instinct. 

Her blue eyes widened significantly and the gasp she emitted was one of pure fear. 

Yukari quickly pulled back, "I'm sorry. I had no right to do that, Sanae, I am _so_ sorry". 

As brief as the touch was, it felt comforting. 

But Sanae's mind wasn't programmed in a way which understood anything other than violence when it came to people touching her.

Physical contact initiated on her own accord was one thing but when somebody else tried it with her, it was a different sensation all together. 

She shook her head, "N-no, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for..".

 _"Thinking that I would hurt you with my hands?"_ Yukari finished off in her mind. 

"I..have to go" Sanae whispered, "Thanks again, Yukari. I'm sorry. W-we should meet up soon though".

"Of course, whenever you would like to".

"Goodnight". 

The lawyer was tempted to reach out but her common sense stopped her after witnessing Sanae's reaction so she just waved. 

She watched Sanae hobble down a few streets whilst looking back several times, almost _pleading_ for Yukari not to leave her and the lawyer didn't want to.

Yukari's guilt mounted at having to let her go to wherever was damaging her like this. 

Until Sanae could start to trust her, she couldn't act. 

But the blonde wasn't sure how long she'd be able to sit back and watch the woman who was slowly wrapping her playful arms around her heart be harmed. 

 

With every bite of the sweetest apples Eientei's occupants took, they were met with the vile texture of the worms which lay buried inside. 

Whether they would be able to save the pleasant sensation tasted in the exterior of the forbidden fruit remained to be seen. 

The question which coursed through their minds was if the apple was tainted to begin with, or had it been the work of the nature around them. 


	7. Draw To The Flames

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The tremulous encounters of Gensokyo's natives continued to shroud their mind whilst they tried to go on with their daily lives. 

However, their companions had formed a wedge between reality and the nightmare they were embroiled in. 

So each woman greedily soaked up whatever time they could salvage together. Be it trapped in Gensokyo or elsewhere, each tentative moment only brought them closer.

 

 

Gensokyo's festivals were grandiose events as the town was under the spotlight of all sorts of media. 

It was an opportunity for the town's officials to brag about how progressive yet traditional the place was. 

For those that weren't clouded by the delusions of old age rhetoric, enjoying these festivals tended to be a hit or miss. The atmosphere was pleasant enough but the underlying odour of hypocrisy and bigotry always remained. 

Kaguya attended the occasional festival now and then with her group which made it tolerable as they'd all have a laugh, regardless of the people around them. 

So experiencing this event with Yuyuko was proving to be even more enjoyable than usual. 

"Thank you for bringing me out" Kaguya said as they took a seat at the tables, "I..really needed this".

"Of course, I am so glad you joined me. How are you feeling?". 

It was a loaded question but being in Yuyuko's presence made the answer rather simple. 

She smiled whilst appreciating the older woman, "Much better, even more so being here with you".

"Festival's have such a profound impact on one's mood I've heard". 

"Definitely, at least when it comes to the company" Kaguya added, much to Yuyuko's delight, "And the food". 

The author thought so too, "No disagreement there, Kaguya" especially about the company. 

"Here, try this" Kaguya offered a bite of the karaage she was eating, "You can't leave a festival without eating karaage".

"Is _that_ a requirement?". 

"Oh yeah, it's pretty much an unwritten law here" Kaguya teased. 

Yuyuko smiled at Kaguya's attentive nature when the teacher brought a piece of the deep fried chicken up to her mouth. 

She obliged, taking the succulent delicacy off of the chopsticks and chewed gently. The piece easily melted in the author's mouth as the array of seasonings landed on her taste buds, opening up an explosion of flavour. 

"This is delicious, Kaguya".

Kaguya grinned at Yuyuko's surprised expression, "Glad you enjoyed it. Some of the vendors from last year are here so trust me, I wouldn't make you taste something not pleasant" she assured before making a slightly devious face, "Or would I?". 

"Well, I suppose I will just have to trust you won't I? I know I do trust you". 

The admittance took Kaguya by astonishment more than it did Yuyuko. The corners of her lips tilted upwards as her cheeks took on a light tone that matched Yuyuko's feather soft locks. She could hear the honesty in the simple yet effective sentence which had brought her knees to a shuddering halt. 

Kaguya was relieved they were sat down. 

Still, the part of the woman that was on guard considering the recent events made her sceptical side soar, a side Yuyuko picked up on instantly. 

"You don't really know me well. I mean we've spoken to each other more than a normal amount" she smiled wryly and placed the chopsticks down, "But I, is it enough for you to say that?". 

Yuyuko leaned forward slightly, but not without keeping an eye on her surroundings. 

"Come with me, please?". 

Gulping softly at the close proximity, the woman stammered a response and watched Yuyuko stand up, motioning for her to follow. 

Whether Yuyuko had deflected the conversation by leading them away Kaguya couldn't be sure. But she followed the enigmatic woman regardless through the bustling crowds. Her curiosity at where they were heading and _why_ Yuyuko had whisked her away mounted as they reached a clearing away from the festival grounds.

It was quiet, quiet enough to hear Yuyuko's gentle voice flutter when she turned around and padded back to Kaguya. 

Their eyes remained trained onto each other's and Kaguya felt a tingle travel up her spine. 

Around them, the air had shifted drastically, the bitterness of the cold being smothered with the warmth they were storing by admiringly their line of vision. 

Yuyuko intended to further the heat between them by providing an answer to Kaguya's apprehensive interest and question. 

"I do trust you, Kaguya. Sometimes, it is quite apparent in an individual. Especially in a town like this where everybody you meet usually blends in with the cookie cutter model. _You_.." she said whilst closing the space between them, "Do not fit such a mould". 

On impulse, Kaguya took a few steps back and found she had hit the back of a bark. It was thick enough to block the view of the festival grounds behind them so Yuyuko took the opportunity to move towards her. 

As much as Kaguya seemed perturbed, there was something in her bright brown eyes luring Yuyuko in, pleading with her not to stop. 

Things she couldn't voice because she was so frightened, so on edge in a reaction to the note. 

Kaguya had managed to place the antics of her mysterious stalker at the back of her mind but the discussion and the way Yuyuko was staring at her flooded it back. 

What if there was somebody out there watching their every move, what if it was Yuyuko herself orchestrating the whole sordid affair. 

What if she was already aware of what Kaguya had done? 

However, she could never imagine the author having a manipulative bone in her remarkable body. 

Not someone as understanding, sentient and honest as the woman who was now face to face. 

"Whatever has occurred, whatever happened the night you were upset, when you are ready to discuss it I am here. I don't believe for a second you resemble anything of the disturbing nature of this place" she stated softly, "Hence why I am prepared to give you my trust. Why I am prepared to wait for you". 

Kaguya's eyes slammed shut as a mixture of contentment and fear rushed through her. 

Yuyuko was baring her soul, without any games or malevolence. 

It made the younger woman reach out into the sunset lit air and clutch Yuyuko's coat, pulling her in till she could feel the comforting body press against hers. 

Their breathing collided when Yuyuko encircled her arms around Kaguya's waist. With each touch, she could feel the teacher relax and succumb to her, listening to her pleas. 

"There are things that have happened with me, things this place doesn't particular like, Yuyuko. Being with _me_ will cause you problems". 

"I understand very clearly and quite frankly, I do not care. My only concern is you..and us" Yuyuko smiled and brushed her nose against Kaguya's, "So tell me, is this okay?". 

The endearing action made Kaguya giggle under her breath while her hands cupped the older woman's cool cheeks, "Do you have any idea how convincing you are, Yuyuko?". 

"My editor is still deciding whether that is a good trait or a negative one. My readers on the other hand do find it riveting considering the stories I have written" Yuyuko teased. 

"Good, it is..definitely good". 

Her comprehension had been reduced to basic words, wanting nothing more than to feel the author's lips on hers. 

So Yuyuko obliged when Kaguya gave her the signal of the blossoming of their relationship. 

Cool mouths met in a delicate manner; both Yuyuko and Kaguya letting a gasp free. 

Neither could've known how disarming they'd feel after finally being able to share a kiss. It was the striking softness of each lip, mixed in with the glistening tips of their tongues meeting which enhanced the moment.  

Kaguya ended up slumping backwards as Yuyuko's body covered her and kept her standing, neither in a rush to head back to the festival. 

A tender kiss under the darkening night sky. 

Their lips meeting in a sophisticated yet desperate manner. 

Eager hands firmly clutched around each other to keep them in place. 

The blissful moment couldn't have been more perfect should the fates have decided to intervene or not. 

 

***

 

The casual dining establishment that Kanako and Reimu were seated in proved to be quite exquisite. 

It was quaint yet modern, both the menu and environment, which helped to put Reimu at ease. 

Their evening out had gone smoothly the moment Kanako had picked Reimu up from her apartment. Eager to ensure that Reimu had a pleasant evening, away from the thoughts of her patience testing job, the businesswoman pulled out all the stops to making it happen without it leaving Reimu feeling uncomfortable. 

Reimu's words from the night they met again never left Kanako's mind, the way each revelation hurt Reimu to say because of how her life had been. 

From what she had gathered, the one thing which kept her companion grounded was her friends. She could see the genuine affection conjure up on the brunette's pretty features as she discussed some of their escapades from the past. 

"You'll see what I mean once you have a proper sit down with them" Reimu chuckled after finishing an anecdote and sipping the wine, "I think I've gone on way too much". 

"Not at all, Reimu. From what I have heard and seen, I can see why you feel the way you do" Kanako replied, "I'm looking forward to meeting them again. Most importantly, you seem more like yourself tonight".

"Oh, what's this? You think you know me already?" Reimu playfully taunted as Kanako laughed along when the brunette pushed her glass back and faced her. 

Kanako grinned, "Aren't I the lucky one to get to know you". 

They were sat side by side in a circular booth tucked away in the atmospheric corner of the restaurant. Conversation flowed without any pauses between the two women who could barely take their eyes of off each other. 

That alone was enough to make Reimu not want to lose herself to the alcohol, preferring to free fall and land into the crimson pools that were Kanako's eyes. 

"I don't know about that. This last month with you has been something else" Reimu offered, her eyes glancing away when Kanako turned her body in the booth to face her, "Makes _me_ the lucky one". 

Kanako slid her hand over to where Reimu's was resting on her own lap, "Well, luck shared is luck doubled". 

"Isn't that the quote for happiness?".

The CEO laughed with mirth as she squeezed the woman's hand beneath hers, "Same thing if you ask me".

"Hm that's true, genius" the brunette joked, "I suppose I may have stolen some of the luck you said you had when we spoke at the party".

"I am looking forward to giving you _much_ more, Reimu".

Their hand's linked together with Reimu playing with Kanako's fingers. It was a distraction from the courteous words which were uttered, along with the attentive stare from the red eyes. 

Kanako meant everything she was saying and Reimu knew it. She was a woman with an honest demeanour, straight to the point without the intent of being coy. 

"Are you always so smooth?" Reimu couldn't help but jibe whilst scooting closer to the other woman. 

"Almost as smooth as the alcohol I brew". 

A brilliant smile formed on the waitress’s face, "Wow. No wonder your advertising methods are scarily effective". 

"I'm pleased to hear" Kanako beamed, "I don't believe in false advertising after all". 

"Hmm, you don't say".

A light cough interrupted them from their staring contest when the waitress brought a fresh bottle of wine, placing it between the two women. Kanako thanked her as she offered her compliments before leaving them be. 

It made Reimu stretch out comfortably when she realised that that could've been her at work tonight, "Better her than me. Though this seems like a nice enough place where the customers aren't all assholes".

"Comparing Makai residents to those in Gensokyo would be insulting. Mannerisms are much more prominent here".

Reimu frowned, "Hey, we aren't all that bad" and laughed at Kanako's sly grin, "Sneaky". 

"So you do have some pride for your home town".

" _Some_ being the keyword" Reimu added, "I wouldn't willingly suggest anyone going there".

"Perhaps, I am glad I did" Kanako divulged warmly, "You and your friends shed some much needed light in a place like that. So being able to meet you, get to know you and have your company makes me believe that even a town as disturbing as Gensokyo has its positive points".

"There you go again doing that thing you do" Reimu mumbled under her breath, "But I, I'm pretty happy you're here, Kanako".

"Just pretty happy? I'm wounded" the woman joked and earned a poke to her shoulder that was bare due to the thin straps of her dress, "How are you going to make that up to me?". 

She _knew_ how to show Kanako just what she was feeling for her, how vivid the older woman had become in her life. 

The sensation from Reimu's fingertip alone was electrifying. 

Seeing the red eyes move in closer might as well have been water dousing Kanako as Reimu's current flew through her. 

Taking a leap of faith, the brunette receded the space between them till her knee bumped against Kanako's thigh. Her free hand hovered up to rest onto the older woman's shoulder and Kanako took the lead after by bringing her mouth closer, softly placing her lips against Reimu's. 

Not a person around them batted an eyelid at the two women showing each other love. 

This place was not Gensokyo in the slightest which Reimu took advantage of. 

With Kanako's other hand landing against her neck, Reimu moved her own into the blue locks that were down while their lips cooperated in beautiful synchronisation. 

As much as the kiss was passionate, it remained delicate enough to pass as elegant.

Though Kanako could feel in the younger woman's body how much of a relief it was. 

It simply made the woman more adamant in providing Reimu with an abundance of love to make her life bearable, especially her work life. 

Someone as grounded as Reimu deserved far better in life than she was limited to by living in an environment which continued to beat Reimu down. 

Which was something Kanako was hell bent on changing.

 

***

 

Reisen already felt spoilt considering the spectacular time together she'd experienced with Eirin. 

So to feast her eyes on the bursting sunset that was dipping below the horizon felt like the plump cherry on a luxurious cake. She managed to drag her vision away from it long enough to give the doctor a sweet smile when she asked if the radio station was okay. 

It was more than fine for Reisen, the entirety of situation making her more than content. 

The lyrics from the song being played serenaded the duo as Eirin drove them home after an evening out. 

_A stranger's kiss finds me in the dark_

_With a broken heart, I can't help but wonder where you are_

_I want you_

_I want you_

The haunting vocals of Jessie Frye worked perfectly with the audio and ingenuity of Timecop 1983, the results being a smooth track which oozed the essence of the 80s.

She wanted Reisen to relax completely, making sure she didn't have to drive them to their location or think ahead. Seeing the younger woman lose her cool she was renowned for hurt Eirin much more than she'd expected. But the feelings she'd conjured up for her apprentice were bursting, a protective nature forming. 

Eirin caught Reisen's red eyes quickly glancing at her which made her chuckle. She found it hard to concentrate on the road ahead with the gorgeous woman sat next to her in the passenger seat. 

"I have to ask, how did you find such a lovely place? Even outside of Gensokyo, the possibility of finding an empty stretch of beach like that seems like a challenge". 

Reisen's endearing question broke the comfortable silence as Eirin continued to cruise along the roads with ease. 

"It is a different scenario throughout the summer, people will be sprawled around but not many. During the winter however, it is more or less desolate, as expected" Eirin explained, "Finding it was purely luck" she smiled, "Kanako's car broke down not so far from the entrance and whilst waiting for help, I ventured out with Yuyuko. We were merely passing through the town but once we saw the pristine waters and beautifully crafted cliffs, we all felt a strange peace. Just watching the waves crawl up the shore, and the lack of people too. It was a slice of haven in our busy lives". 

How personal the discovery was made Reisen tilt her head at Eirin, watching the nostalgia flow through the woman. 

The sight always marvelled the pharmacist. 

But Eirin as a person simply did. 

And to have such an intimate location shown to her felt like a privilege. 

"Was it okay to take me there?" Reisen tentatively asked, "I mean it's your place, somewhere so special".

" _You_ are special". 

A simple answer punctuated by a loving stare once they stopped in traffic.

But it was enough to make Reisen feel like she was still floating down the asphalt because of how honestly the doctor had said it. 

"Reisen, I would not have brought you there if I did not think of you in such a way" Eirin reassured, "You underestimate yourself drastically and I do wonder why. But let me tell you, you are a remarkable, someone I admire as a colleague and..so much more". 

Eirin had taken Reisen's hand, intertwining their fingers together as the younger woman continued to stare, unable to voice her gratitude at the sentiments being uttered to her. 

"I may not know why you feel like you are not worth my company or affection, though I do intend on changing that". 

Reisen manage a shy grin, "You've already done such a wonderful job of doing so" before motioning to bouquet of roses resting on her lap, "Especially with these. They're so beautiful". 

"Hmm, well, a pale comparison to you". 

"So is _this_ how you manage to make patients feel so comfortable with you?" Reisen laughed softly. 

"Not quite, anything on that level would be considered harassment" the doctor teased and moved her body forward as much as she could, "This side of me, is purely for you, Reisen".

Left speechless again, Reisen gulped as her eyes darted from Eirin's blue eyes to her red coloured lips. 

She was sure she would steam up the whole car at this rate considering how much she was blushing. 

"Then I, I'm honoured". 

"I'm pleased to hear that. As for the flowers, there was another type I wanted to bring but those are awfully rare. Say, bloom every 60 years kind of rare". 

The fact surprised Reisen as her mouth formed a opened mouthed shape of realisation, "60 years? That is a while. What plant would is it?". 

"The Udonge plant. Once it blooms, the flowers which blossom are exquisite. Time does age things beautifully" Eirin answered, "The plant is a rare type which starts off simple and some would say bland. But with time, it is nurtured into something that cannot be described by words alone. Just like you". 

"M-me?". 

The whimper made Eirin chuckle, revelling in the innocence. 

Reisen was the human form of the Udonge plant. 

With a breadth apart between their lips, Eirin nodded, "Just like you. I'm fortunate enough to meet you during your blossoming" and smiled.

A pause formed in the pharmacist's throat, the warm air of Eirin's breath coating her lips. 

She was at a loss for the praise she had received. 

"Udongein..".

"Eirin?".

A gentle press was delivered to Reisen's hand still in the doctor's as she replied, "It is perfect for you, Udongein. I couldn't think of a more befitting name for someone so unique". 

A nickname. 

From the goddess of medicine herself. 

Reisen could have fallen unconscious at that moment and she wouldn't have minded. 

Instead, she willed herself to stay as functional as possible, "I like it". 

The response conjured another tender smiled from the doctor as she finally rewarded Reisen with something else. 

Something to signify the end of their getaway, but a start to another road of their journey. 

Their lips met with fluidity as they yielded to the kiss they've been yearning to experience. 

Underneath the sunset lit sky whilst stuck in a haze of traffic, heading back to a town which frowned up their existence, Eirin and Reisen unloaded their longing for each other. 

Each kiss was delicate but swift. 

The scent of their perfume colliding like a tornado touching the ground as they pressed up against each other. 

Tongues probed into mouths with charming curiosity. 

They were simply lost within their joining, savouring each taste as they didn't know when they'd get their next dose. 

Eirin didn't care, she had been hooked into the aura of a woman who was something worth waiting for. 

 

***

 

Alice watched the ceremony come to a close as Byakuren's eyes acknowledged every single one of her followers in the room. 

The young woman had come to spend the day with the priestess and didn't mind watching in on a service. It was fascinating to witness Byakuren in her element and to see the sheer level of respect & adoration the entire room had for her. 

Every single individual was enraptured in the older woman's chant and prayers. 

Alice's blue eyes travelled over the room, feeling the enchantment Byakuren had easily placed them all in. 

She couldn't blame them, she too had become enamoured with the woman over the course of their time together. So listening to her speak, getting absorbed in those hazel eyes when they brushed over her turned Alice's stomach into a butterfly sanctuary. 

"Thank you for joining me today, I hope the ceremony provided some relief to any doubts or uncertainties you are plagued with".

" _She certainly did"_ Alice couldn't help but muse with a smile. 

A chorus of thanks fluttered throughout the room as everyone stood up to catch a few personal words with the priestess. 

Byakuren could be compared to a treatment which had the ability to sooth the soul with her words and presence alone. The more she spent time with her, the more Alice found her tortured mind to be at peace, to slumber in a comfort which her friends couldn't provide. 

It was an attribute Alice soaked in to the brim. 

So she stayed at the back, patiently waiting for the woman's entourage to clear the room. Her gaze wondered towards a few Buddhist artefacts strewn on the table near the side of the room. Walking up slowly, Alice took in the spreadsheets of information and meanings behind each ornament there. She was curious about Byakuren's religious practice, wanting to know more about both the woman and the belief. 

As she had mentioned, religion wasn't really her kind of spiritual cleansing but wanting to learn more about it because of Byakuren was enough of a reason to analyse what was there. 

The whole atmosphere was serene, "Maybe it's because of the person that teaches you to rely on such entities like this where the belief comes from" she mumbled. 

"Are you thinking of converting to experience my studies?". 

The sentence was oozing with a kittenish undertone but the breath covering Alice's ear made her body tremble. 

However, the steady arms around her waist kept her grounded as she felt Byakuren's body meld against her back. 

"It does sound tempting" Alice admitted and nestled in. 

"Indeed. My apologies, Alice, the ceremony overran slightly". 

"That's okay, I really enjoyed it by the way".

Alice felt the gentle squeeze of the arms around her waist, "I am pleased to hear so. How are you feeling?". 

That felt like a trick question considering the position they were in. Alice's short jacket didn't block the heat emitting from the woman's body, waves coming through from the thinness of the robes that Byakuren was donning. 

"I'm okay, the work is piling up but I don't mind. Keeps me distracted I suppose. Uh not that I don't enjoy being with you and my friends". 

"You do not have to explain" the priestess chuckled, sliding her fingers up Alice's hands till she could enclose the blonde's wrist, "So long as you feel well".

Alice's instinct was to freeze at the hold on her wrist but she managed to gulp her way through it. Her wrist bracelet was covering her scars, scars which Byakuren had yet to see but she was somewhat okay with how tentative the priestess was being. 

Should it have been _anyone_ else touching her there, Alice would have retreated instantly. 

But Byakuren was different, what she felt for the priestess was different. 

Breaking the contact for a brief moment, Alice turned around in Byakuren's arms and slid her fingers up the silky material till she could clasp her fingers behind the woman's neck. 

Her eyes gazed up openly at the hazel orbs peering down with such compassion and Alice couldn't help but to sink into them. 

"That has quite a bit to do with you, Byakuren" she stated, "I'm looking forward to today, I have been since we arranged it actually" she admitted with a slight sheepish look. 

The sudden bout of shyness was winsome, "As have I. If you'll give me a moment to quickly get changed, we can get going" Byakuren smiled whilst adjusting Alice's jacket. 

"I think your outfit looks fine already". 

"You are biased".

Alice grinned, stroking the back of Byakuren's neck, "So is this whole town in that case". 

"Hmm perhaps. Though my only interest is you so..".

The statement made Alice flutter with happiness as she brought the woman's head down to meet in an affectionate kiss. 

Byakuren eagerly accepted the pleasant sensation of the blonde's lips moulding against her own, her hands gently sweeping over Alice's hips and behind her waist.

A part of her wanted to remain in place, just connected to the younger woman and away from the eyes of their environment. 

But the other side needed to prove to Alice that what they could have was far more than attraction on a face value. 

So she wanted to take all the correct steps in forming their relationship as honestly and respectfully as possible, which included taking her companion out to her favourite locations and really getting to know her. 

She wanted to make sure Alice knew she wasn't alone, and she now had someone who'd delve into the murky corners of her past in an effort to tame it. 

Which is what Byakuren whispered into Alice's delicate lips once they pulled apart. 

She would take her away from whatever Alice was attempting to outrun; giving her a shelter like no other had managed to do. 

 

***

 

Yukari was stood outside her car, talking to a partner at her firm. They were on the outskirts of Gensokyo which held several smaller towns that had a lower population. 

The lawyer guessed Sanae's choice of meeting there was mainly due to privacy. 

Not that she blamed her given Gensokyo's torrid hidden reputation. 

"Having second thoughts about opening the new office there?" her partner, Matara Okina, asked after taking a drag of her cigarette. 

"Not entirely. Locations like Gensokyo need an unbiased place where everyone can get help. Admittedly, I may have underestimated the level of bigotry here. It is 2018, how is it possible to remain this backtracked? Even by Japan's standards, Gensokyo is something else".

Okina took in another exhale to calm herself down as she gauged the other blonde leaning against her car, "Not everyone progresses with the rest of the world, sadly. It isn't too late to relocate the office. The funeral is over and Byakuren will still have the others around should you choose to do so". 

"No" Yukari said right away, "That isn't an option".

Okina smirked, "I see. Byakuren isn't the only reason you're welling to settle down in a hell hole which despises the people we are. Even if it means having to meet up with your interest in the middle of nowhere to see her". 

"It is a small price to pay. Sanae is.." Yukari drawled off, thoughts of the woman rummaging around her brain, "Extraordinary". 

"She must be to have you twirled around her thumb already" Okina bantered back, "When was the last time a woman managed to have you so docile?". 

Yukari gave her partner a mock glare whilst putting her hands into her coat pockets, "You're a fine one to talk" she laughed, "But I digress, I do have a favour to ask for bringing you out here". 

"Go on". 

The older blonde peered at her as Yukari grabbed a file from her bag, handing it to Okina. It contained the names and addresses of some individuals Yukari was looking up for a case. 

"An investigation?". 

"A private one. At least, for now". 

Trying to second guess what her partner was thinking, Okina assessed Yukari's countenance, noting the slight rigid edge in the violet eyes. Her jaw seemed set into place, a look Okina only saw when she knew the blonde was going in for a kill on a case. It definitely piqued her interest enough to see what the research to this case would entail if it had rattled Yukari this much already. 

"I see. I'll get onto it". 

Yukari was about to thank the woman when a flash of green from the corner of her eye caught the entirety of her attention. 

In an instant, Okina was amazed to see her partner's deadly expression melt away like an iceberg in the heated sun. 

She followed the trail to see why. 

Sanae came towards them, her blue eyes so vividly vibrant and her smile just as dazzling. 

But it faltered when Sanae took a good look at the woman Yukari was with. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late". 

Yukari shook her head, trying to read Sanae's body language in order to see if she was going to appreciate a hug or not. 

The blonde was extra precarious with the younger woman, wanting to do nothing to drive her away. 

"You're not late at all, Sanae" Yukari offered as the accountant sided up to her, giving Yukari the okay to put her arm around her.

Okina watched the interaction with an amused smile, liking Sanae already. 

"Okina, this is Sanae" the blonde introduced as the two women shook hands, "And _this_ is Okina, my partner at the firm".

"Ooh, it's great to meet you. I've heard a lot about you". 

"Likewise. Though I hope only the positive things were what Yukari told you, I'm a delight" Okina grinned before giving Yukari a tempting look, "I suddenly feel competitive though, Yukari, you didn't tell me she was this appealing". 

Sanae blushed as Yukari swatted her partner with her free hand, "Hands and eyes off please".

"Yes ma'am".

Sanae laughed when Okina winked at her, curiosity about the two women's friendship bubbling. 

Okina was striking, seductive, and a woman who knew her words. 

In other words, she was a carbon copy of Yukari. 

The term 'power couple' sprung to Sanae's mind and her guards went up.

"Well, I shall leave you to be" Okina said after tucking the file away, "Enjoy your afternoon. It was a pleasure to meet you, Sanae". 

"Yes, you too" the accountant replied, forcing her smile. 

Yukari felt the younger woman tense up as she bid her partner off, watching her get into her car and drive away. She then turned to face Sanae, taking her into a proper embrace given the fact that Sanae hadn't let go. The woman's arms remained around Yukari's waist which surprised the blonde and worried her. 

"Sanae, are you alright?".

Light blue eyes fluttered up to meet hers, "I..I'm not sure about this". 

"What are you talking about?". 

Yukari's eyebrows pinched together. 

She was carefully holding Sanae close against her as she wasn't sure if the woman had obtained any new injuries. But she figured there was more pain going on psychologically for the young accountant than physically. 

"I really don't think that I, I'm good enough to be starting something with you, Yukari. Compared to Okina, I-..".

"Compared to Okina?" Yukari slowly repeated, recalling the saddening level of Sanae's inferiority complex, something that had been hammered into her by others. It broke her heart all over again to see the vulnerability coating Sanae, "Listen to me carefully, okay?" she asked gently. 

The car park they were in was relatively abandoned but it didn't matter as the town they were in was far more accepting of the LGBT community. 

There was so much Yukari wanted to say and do to take away Sanae's layers & layers of affliction so, she figured erasing any doubt about her feelings about them would be a much needed start. 

"Okina and I have always been friends, best of friends just like the others so, you needn't worry about her or me" she stated firmly and gently provided a light squeeze around Sanae's hips, "Secondly, there is _no_ comparison. I..absolutely adore you and the woman you are. I know we've talked about this before and I did mean it when I said I'll remind you of your brilliance on a daily basis. Not out of obligation or being polite. More because I care about you and I'm willing to take everything at your pace. I only ask you to believe that I'm here for you, and this relationship".

Sanae exhaled a breath at the wondrous words being professed by her stunning companion, "I can..I mean, I do. It'll take time for me to adjust to this I guess. Even though that isn't fair on you".

Fairness, the word made Yukari cringe inside knowing full well how little Sanae had been able to experience such a sentiment.

But she was going to change that. 

"We have all the time in the world. You allowing me into your life is what I desire. You, just as _you_ are. Everything else we will figure out together, Sanae".

Letting out a relieved laugh, Sanae quirked up her bruised lip, the lip Yukari was aching to kiss. 

"I'm such a mess. I'm sorry, not exactly the best way to start our afternoon out is it?". 

Yukari smiled whilst bringing their faces closer, "I disagree, you are here which automatically makes it a much splendid way". 

It had to be illegal for Yukari to be able to make her so weak with her sentences alone, was what Sanae was musing.

She wanted to return the feeling, wipe clean the slate of her emotions so that only Yukari dripped off of it. 

"You're incredible, has anyone ever told you that?". 

"Oh just my clients and everybody else". 

Rolling her eyes at Yukari's teasing nature, Sanae decided to leave the lawyer breathless for a change and brought her lips up to meet the other woman's. 

To feel the softness of Sanae pressed against her mouth made Yukari slump forward a bit, the move joining their lips together even more so. She could make out the rugged texture of the right side of the accountant's upper lip and paid more attention to soothing it. 

Sanae's body relaxed completely against the blonde as they became wrapped up in each other, the afternoon sun being enough to warm the chilly temperature. 

She hoped it was one of many kisses to come as having the lawyer in her life for over month alone had proven to be enthralling. 

Yukari certainly shared the same thoughts whilst sweeping her lips all over her companion's. 

Being allowed to indulge in this moment of kissing Sanae, having her body close to her own and losing herself made Yukari grateful for every decision she had made that lead her to Gensokyo. 

She knew there was a long stretch of road with an abundance of hurdles to plough through but the reward of calling Sanae hers made the journey seem worth the process. 

Yukari would turn the town upside down and remove any threat in a bid to give Sanae the happiness she deserved. 

 

 

So as they all embarked on a trek to defy the odds placed against them, only time would tell of the results. 

They knew deep down that crossing the lines and boundaries which had been imposed on them could prove to be disastrous. 

But in the confines of each other's presence, be it their friendships or relationships, each woman had no idea of the roles they'd play in shifting the order Gensokyo. 


	8. Alliance

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Manor which dominated Gensokyo's skyline seemed to bring in an air of much needed warmth to an otherwise icy landscape. 

Its occupants continued to make their presence known without needing to peacock around, displaying their wealth or status like most of the residents did. 

Their hospitality and adoration of Gensokyo's unusual five had pleased their friends to no extent as they too, had the opportunity to jump into their world. 

 

Eientei was filled with lively chatter as the group of women had sat down together for dinner. They were seated in a more casual room compared to the one the party was held in. It took on the more traditional architectural profile of Japan, wooden walls and flooring. The chestnut coloured theme ran thought-out the interior, gorgeous ornaments scattered around in the corners which enhanced the elegant aura. 

A low table was placed in the centre of the room and around this, light coloured plump cushions, where each woman was resting on.

Conversation was running throughout with ease as the friendships between each woman and their group extended. The collision of age brackets, interests and professions spurred countless of tales that went on through the night. 

Everyone had met up around 7 Pm at Eientei, an hour before dinner to do the introductions. 

The time had past 9:47 Pm and they had all finished their meals, now working through a simple yet sophisticated dessert of tiramisu and plenty of drinks. 

As it was the weekend, majority of the women could draw the evening out as much as possible so everyone took advantage of getting to know each other. 

From her place at the head of the table, Eirin watched on with a sense of peace floating through her mind. To witness everyone mingling like they'd been acquainted for many years provided the doctor with fulfilment; their move to Gensokyo benefiting them despite the many pitfalls the town was encompassed in. 

There truly was an essence radiating from every woman, like there was no need to uphold the pretences the rest of the townsfolk did and it was refreshing. 

She hadn't realised just how much her emotions were on display till a gentle nudge from a leg beneath the table snapped her out of her daze. 

Her head went to the direction of the culprit, mischievous golden eyes meeting hers. 

"I'd ask if there was something on your mind but, it is pretty much written all over that wondrous face of yours".

Eirin glared at Okina in a playful manner, "I cannot tell if you are flirting with me or irritating me". 

"Some say the two are the same thing" Sanae offered as she was sat near Okina. 

"A fine line between the two indeed" the doctor smiled in return, "Well, I am just pleased at having everyone here together".

The rest of the table keyed into the conversation, "Sentimentality looks marvellous on you, Eirin. Don't _you_ agree?" Yukari pointed out, the question aimed at Reisen who was sat between Sakuya and Byakuren. 

Reisen's light blush made the group chuckle which was Yukari's intention, "I uh, I think sentimentality is a wonderful trait to have. More so when there are reasons as to why such a thing or person can make you feel that way". 

"Especially when they give you a cute nickname, amiright?". 

Reimu's good natured remark made the pharmacist match the colour of the red wine she was drinking.

"It is only applicable for someone who can appreciate and accept sentimentality to be on the receiving end of it, isn't that so, _Udongein_?". 

Eirin made sure to intentionally add in a seductive tone of voice when saying the pet name, making it more intimate, as if her voice was coursing through the air and aiming right for Reisen's heart in an attempt to brand the surface lovingly. 

Reisen could only stroke the back of her hair and chuckle at the passionate stare the blue eyes were offering her. 

Which only fanned the flames of more banter from the other friends. 

"Don't mind her, Reisen, Reimu is envious as she would prefer one too" Yorihime joked whilst sat next to Alice and Keine. 

"Oh? Is that so?". 

"Hey, cut it out. I didn't mean that at all!" Reimu tried to counter Kanako's faux innocuous question, "Seriously, _where_ did you even find her" she signalled to where Yorihime was, "The moon or something?". 

"Possibly, but from the sounds of it, your blood pressure is heading there" Kaguya laughed. 

"Button it, _Teruyo_ ". 

The teacher quietened her contagious laughter as much as possible when the brunette gave her the look of betrayal but barely managed. 

Yuyuko had topped off her glass, smiling warmly at her companion's expression before adding her opinion, "Having such names from the one you seek is nothing short of endearing" she said, "It is simply one of many pieces which combine the puzzle that is sentimentality". 

"Would that view come from the fact of you being an author?" Youmu asked. 

She was seated on Kaguya's left side, assessing the conversation with her sharp insight. However, Youmu's insight could sometimes be clouded by her naivety, an attribute Sakuya loved. 

"By being an author, you mean to ask since we are supposedly known to romanticise everything?". 

Yuyuko's teasing flew over Youmu's head as expected, so Sakuya filled in the gaps of what Youmu meant, "Something on the lines of that, yes. Writers seem to have an innate forte for making the dreariest of situations seem appealing. I am also an avid reader of yourself so the correlation certainly piqued my interests too".

"How delightful" Yuyuko beamed at Sakuya's interest, "As for the question, I suppose there is a lot of truth to that. For writers, we seek escapism in what we write, for readers, you seek escapism from what you read. So when the romanticism from the pages escape into one's viewpoint of the world, it is almost inevitable not to feel those sentiments. Be it romances or fear, dread or happiness, there isn't a person in the world who can escape the way inspiration can impact one's life". 

"Which is why creativity is as dangerous of a weapon as a gun is" Byakuren chuckled. 

"Indeed so" the author agreed whilst looking at Youmu, "So yes, I am very much a prisoner to my muse in regards to how I think of sentimentality being a beautiful attribute" and winked. 

The answer was enough to satiate Youmu's curiosity as she smiled at Sakuya, Yuyuko's reasoning ringing quite clear 

"Speaking of muse..".

Sanae was already a step ahead of Reimu when it came to pointing out how quiet Kaguya had become. 

Alice felt for the woman as she laughed softly behind her glass, "I imagine Kaguya has become a factor in that category". 

"From what the kids tell me, she has her head in the clouds when they discuss any material based on the depth of the human heart". 

"Hey, no discussing school based activities outside of school" Kaguya retorted at Keine, "You wouldn't hear Eirin and Reisen discussing patients. Or Yukari and Okina talking about clients". 

" _Those_ two would definitely discuss clientele cases" Kanako corrected and grinned at the stares being thrown her way. 

"You can hardly blame us, Kanako. This town is beyond active when it comes to lawsuits". 

"More so for a town that prides itself on its supposedly squeaky clean record? Alice asked Yukari. 

The lawyer nodded after sipping her drink, averting her gaze from Sanae intentionally, "It never fails to amaze me how individuals with dirt on their hands could point and berate others that have made mistakes". 

"Hypocrisy at its finest" Reimu scoffed. 

"Would make for a more applicable motto for Gensokyo than what they currently have" Yorihime agreed. 

"I hadn't realised Gensokyo had one". 

Byakuren repeated the town's motto for Alice, " _'See the progressive, feel the shine'_ ". 

She tried to maintain a serious composure when she said it but every woman in the room could hear the sarcasm. 

"Whoever thought of that deserves a high five" Sanae giggled. 

Okina did the same, "Perhaps in the face?". 

"And with a firm object no doubt" the doctor finished off. 

"Does anyone sense the irony of a doctor saying that or is it just me?". 

Youmu's remark elicited another round of hearty laughs as they all enjoyed dismantling Gensokyo's paradoxically flawed system. 

"Irony is another thing this town does well so she isn't wrong. However, " Byakuren stated warmly and gave each woman a fond glance, her eyes lingering on Alice, "As we've come to find out, not all is dismal when the bonds we create override the distasteful elements of our home". 

"I believe that _that_ , is something worth toasting to" Eirin smiled whilst lifting her glass, everyone in the room following suit with a jovial chorus of agreement. 

Gentle clinks of beverages meeting coursed around the room, the ambiance of the last words spoken surrounding the women with a peaceful state of mind. 

They easily went back to their pleasant conversations, without the need to dwell on the shallow beings of those outside of Eientei. 

Because within those walls, they were all safe. 

Away from the bias. 

Away from the spite.

Away from the cruelties. 

 

***

 

After dinner, everyone had wondered off around the Manor as the hostesses continued to make their time there as enjoyable as possible. 

They'd split into smaller groups whilst venturing and conversing with each other, the getting acquainted process still ongoing as they learned more about their company.

Sakuya, Alice and Yukari were in the foyer of the building where a large array of art pieces lay strewn on the wall. The grandiose staircase which parted into two directions curved the room in a classy manner. Employees could be seen walking around, tending to tasks after the gathering which prompted Alice to ask Yukari whether they'd hired the staff. 

"They came with the building" Yukari joked, the two women grinning in amusement, "In actuality, there is a company which kept the Manor in order after the previous owners so we decided to keep them on. Interestingly enough, the company has been used for maintenance since the start of the 21st century. Prior to that, well, the history is an old tale indeed". 

"I'm surprised at how old this place is" Sakuya mused, "To think of its history as before the modern age is fascinating".

Alice nodded in agreement, "Isn't it just. It reminds me of some of the buildings in Bucharest, at least the more rustic structural locations which were left to be". 

"Ah, Byakuren mentioned you were from Europe, how wonderful" Yukari said in a pleased tone, "A European beauty indeed". 

Sakuya chuckled at the blush rising on Alice's skin. Yukari was not wrong about the tailor's charming aesthetic. 

"Well, I don't know about _that_ but thank you" Alice managed to brush away shyly. 

"Years later and you still react in such ways to compliments" Sakuya noted humorously, "Byakuren must have a field day". 

"We can't all be reserved beauties like yourself". 

Yukari could see the appreciation the two friends had for each other and by proxy, Sanae too. 

" _So modest_ " Yukari thought as a smirk played on her lips, " _No wonder Byakuren is so taken with her_ " before speaking out, "It's a pleasure. May I ask what prompted your move here to Japan?". 

"A change of scenery could summarise it" Alice lied, not willing to divulge the truth of the matter just yet, "I've always been absorbed in the culture of Japan and once the opportunity to move here was provided, well, I certainly couldn't let it pass" she finished with a truth, "I acquired far more than I'd ever had imagined when moving here". 

She'd stated that whilst glancing at Sakuya who felt the sweetness of the younger blonde's words. 

"The sentiments are mutual" she returned, "Moving to a new location is daunting enough but once you find your footing, and people you can trust, it makes the experience much more pleasant". 

"I couldn't agree more with you, Sakuya" Yukari voiced, "Here is to plenty more of those bonds formed tonight".

Sakuya and Alice smiled at their enigmatic hostess whilst feeling reassured about her relationship to Sanae. 

Not only that, but there was a sense of reassurance they saw in Yukari which could benefit them all, something they could draw inspiration from. 

Something to utilise if and _when_ their lives were put under the scrutiny of those that would not understand them. 

 

Over in one of the extravagantly decorated living rooms, Okina, Reimu and Yuyuko were seated on the lavish sofas. 

They were enraptured in the conversation at hand which required the utmost attention. 

"No, no. The _original_ Pet Sematary is by far a game changer". 

"You lack taste, Okina" Yuyuko teased, "No movie adaptation will compare to the book". 

"Apples and oranges" Reimu offered in Okina's defence, "Besides, the sequel is where it's at. I mean it didn't do as well as the book or the first movie but c’mon, it was murder heaven". 

" _Reanimated_ murder heaven". 

Yuyuko's jibe made the two women snicker as she refilled their cups of tea. 

"I'm not sure which is worse, a town built near an ancient burial ground. Or a town filled with living bigots". 

"Bigots. _Definitely_ the bigots" Reimu grinned at Okina's questions, "At least the things in Pet Sematary died with a conscience, well, the humans anyway. I can't say the same for those here even if they are living". 

Yuyuko could sympathise with the younger woman, "Being human and having a conscious are not always mutually exclusive".

"I don't think it has to be. Good and bad people will exist regardless. We see such a strange blend of both at work".

"Must be weird to open up a law office here though" Reimu mulled over, "You have to take on a case even if the person is guilty, right?".

"Correct, being a lawyer is essentially selling your soul". 

Yuyuko hid a smirk over the rim of the teacup, "Yourself and Yukari have _no_ problem with that then". 

Okina's golden eyes feigned a pained expression whilst bringing her hand over her mouth as Reimu stifled an exuberant laugh.

"Such sharp words from a gentle woman" Okina tutted before smiling mischievously, "What can we say, somebody has to do the work of the devil". 

"Yeah, and there are plenty of those around here" Reimu added for good measure, "So you guys set up a law firm, Yuyuko's here for research with a new book, Byakuren had to take over the duties at the temple, Eirin took over a clinic and..".

"Your darling opened up a brewery" the lawyer concluded. 

Yuyuko and Okina reveled in the sudden bout of diffidence appearing on the brunette's features. They'd seen very little of this side which they assumed Kanako saw a lot of. 

It was endearing for the duo to witness as Reimu cleared her throat lightly, a small smile forming on her lips. 

"Apparently even devils have a need for alcohol you know, supply and demand and all that" she managed to retort, "But I think I was getting at something, you all seem ready to stay. Setting up businesses and so on knowing how people would react if they found out about your sexuality?".

Okina grinned whilst brushing her golden hair away from her eyes, "Reimu, it'll take _much_ more than small minds to drive us out".

"Precisely" Yuyuko said, "We have more at stake here than our livelihoods. Kanako is aware of it too so don't worry. We are all with you".

The author's compassionate gaze alleviated something in Reimu, something she didn't know she needed to hear. 

From two of Kanako's closest friends at that. 

Gensokyo may be trying its upmost best to silence them, but for how long?

 

In the conservatory, Keine was joined by Eirin and Yorihime, the trio sat down at the table whilst gazing out of the floor to ceiling windows. 

With the night covering everything on sight and the many lights scattered around Eientei's property, Keine could see how vast the area was. She was aware that the Manor came with a significant amount of acres in terms of land but to witness it in its glory like this was otherworldly. 

Her hands were wrapped around a steaming cup of herbal tea as she returned back to the present of her company when Yorihime called out her name. 

"I'm sorry, I went a million miles away there". 

Eirin smiled, "Something on your mind?". 

"Well, other than my sister?" Yorihime couldn't help but tease. 

"That detail was certainly unexpected I must admit" Eirin commented after drinking her tea, "A friend of Kaguya's, in a relationship with one of my previous students". 

"This world just keeps getting smaller, doesn't it?". 

Keine agree, "Who would have thought in a place like Gensokyo too". 

"This town is turning out to be filled with pleasant surprises".

"Reisen being another?". 

Keine's eyes widened at the voice coming from the kitchen door and she quickly turned to face the new arrival. 

"Toyohime!". 

Yorihime and Eirin watched on as Keine stood up to greet her lover who'd opened up her arms, a beaming smile being enough to weaken the teacher even more so. 

"Baby.." Toyohime sighed out as she engulfed the shorter woman into a fierce hug, "I missed you". 

"I missed you too. What are you doing here?" Keine questioned, "I thought you were meant to be at the convention till Wednesday?". 

"I was.." the woman replied before signalling to Eirin with a grin, " _Somebody_ needed me back to the clinic since it's getting busy. Or so she says". 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Toyohime. It is as you said" Eirin replied as straight laced as possible but the eyes of the other women remained bright with mischief. 

"This had nothing to do with watching sis mope around during her free time, constantly asking about Keine?" Yorihime enquired whilst leaning back on her chair, shooting a coy look towards their boss, "And, as mentioned, Reisen too?". 

"Hm, I've heard a great deal about you both you know. Besides, I'm not complaining about returning sooner than expected".

Keine laughed before Toyohime gave her a chaste kiss, keeping her arms wrapped around her lover's waist, "I certainly have to thank Eirin for that regardless".

"Agreed, but back to the point" Toyohime said, "Seems like Gensokyo has made you soft". 

Eirin merely smirked, "Hardly. I am just accepting the notion of some sort of positivity being prominent in such a dark town. Given the array of patients I've seen and what they tell me, knowing that people like yourselves can be found is refreshing" she explained before turning serious, "It is concerning how people think here". 

Yorihime frowned, "I know, I wish we could have told you otherwise but we felt the truth was required. The patients bring in their own sense of toxicity. I don't know how you've managed to live here for so long, Keine". 

The teacher had turned in Toyohime's arms to face the two doctors, "Being born here, one gets used to it. But as you stated, we keep in the good points despite the negative. And, I think we all have something positive in our lives. Be it friends, family, or whatever else".

"She is right" Toyohime nodded whilst resting her chin on Keine's shoulder, "So I wouldn't worry about Reisen since doc over there is keeping an eye, _and_ hands, on her". 

Eirin shook her head and gave the doctor an exaggerated roll of her eyes, though Yorihime spoke up on her behalf, "Have some decorum, sis". 

"Yeah I don't want to here that coming from _you_. You think I don't know of the sneaking around with Okina? The sex must be something else between you two". 

The blush hit the younger sister instantly which caused a renewed tirade of teasing from the other women. 

It lightened up the atmosphere again despite the talks of the detrimental side of the place they called home. 

After all, the possibility of change wasn't out of the question with the new faces leaving their teachings around. 

 

Over at one of the lounge areas located on the second floor, Youmu and Sanae were listening intently to Byakuren's tales of being a priestess and Buddhist. 

Neither of the younger women were inclined towards religion generally so it was refreshing to hear what Byakuren was talking them through. 

Sanae's own experiences with religion and the way her parents hung onto every word on a literal level was enough of a daunting lesson.

But what the priestess was telling them about the nature and roots of Buddhism piqued her interest. 

"Unlike many other faiths you may encounter, Buddhism follows a much more natural and relaxed course of teaching. My brother had acquired a great following during the duration of his teaching period because of the ambient way he taught, a method in which the Hijiri priests and priestesses try to uphold". 

"Alice says you definitely do that, we've gotta come to one of your services" Sanae complimented. 

"It would be a pleasure if you both could come by" Byakuren smiled. 

"Even though there is a no resorting to violence mantra? I teach students with the katana..". 

"The katana itself is an incredibly sacred weapon and if I can assume, you teach mainly on a self defence basis?" Byakuren responded to Youmu's apprehension. 

"Absolutely. There is little need to act with hostility without provocation" Youmu said, repeating the Konpaku family motto with pride. 

"Youmu is the epitome of a noble swordswoman" Sanae beamed and nudged her friend with her elbow lightly, "So I'm sure that won't contradict your faith maybe?". 

Youmu attempted to stammer out a response but it was evident to the priestess how proud she was at Sanae's praise. 

"Not at all so please do not feel deterred about visiting whenever you want". 

Youmu appreciated it, "Thank you. So, have you settled back into Gensokyo yet?" 

"Yeah I imagine a _lot_ has changed since you left as a kid. Which is lucky by the way" the accountant grinned and leaned forward in a mock conspiratorial manner, "Some say that once you experience the outside world, you never want to come back" and laughed, the words laced with humour but hitting Sanae hard. 

Youmu concealed a snicker as Byakuren mirrored her, "There is quite a bit of truth to that I won't lie. In some ways, many factors have changed such as additional landmarks and so on but the feeling, the atmosphere, that hasn't changed".

"Hm, the atmosphere?" Youmu enquired. 

"Well, every location has a certain sensation about it when being there. We all know what the problem is with Gensokyo and it was saddening to see that such a feeling hadn't dissipated". 

Sanae toyed with the hem of her maroon skirt, "It'll take a miracle for Gensokyo to change in such a way where the hatred will go away. Which sucks". 

"I agree" Byakuren comforted, "So in that sense, returning to Gensokyo never felt like leaving. Well, other than meeting you all which was definitely a glimmer of hope".

The accountant raised a green eyebrow when she noticed Byakuren's hazel eyes shift shyly to the side. 

"Mm hm, and does that glimmer have radiant blue eyes and golden tresses?" Sanae couldn't help but toy with her. 

"Sanae!" Youmu gasped. 

"What? Alice can knock anyone dead, it's the truth!". 

Byakuren laughed softly at the admission, knowing full well how truthful it was, "Yes it is, something about those mysterious blondes, isn't that so, Sanae?" she winked at the suddenly flustered woman, "Encountering Alice was indeed a high point. It brought the rest of our groups together". 

It was a thought which ricocheted through their minds often and Byakuren was ecstatic that she had returned during a moment so rare yet welcoming. 

Perhaps the change which would embroiled Gensokyo was going to be a subtle yet impacting one. 

A change they'd all be responsible for. 

 

Reisen had a light frown on her face as she watched Kanako take a satisfied drag from her cigarette. 

They were in the woman's study, Kaguya curled up on the couch, Reisen seated in a chair near it and Kanako stood on the balcony with the door open to let the smoke out. 

She chuckled when she saw the worried look on the pharmacist's face, "Eirin gives me the same gaze". 

"Ah, well rightly so" Reisen tried to stress, "It really doesn't help in the long run".

"Don't take it personally, Kanako, Reimu gets the same lecture on a daily basis. Consider yourself spared". 

The comment was met with an exasperated glance from Reisen, prompting Kaguya to giggle in response. 

"Think of it this way, Reisen. Had Reimu not have needed a lighter the evening we crossed paths, we'd never have met. We would still be strangers even after you all attended the party. So, I could not be more grateful for my habits, or hers" Kanako explained, letting the warmth of the memory keep her cosy against the breeze. 

"How romantic!" Kaguya exclaimed in delight whilst clapping her hands together, "Come on, you've _got_ to admit that that is pretty cute". 

Reisen admitted defeat, a flash of a smile on her lips, "Well I suppose in a scenario like so, it..isn't the worst thing in the world. Especially since she has been glowing lately" she continued, "And, she doesn't smoke as much as she used to". 

"Yeah, now she drinks a bit more because of all those fancy bottles of booze Kanako gives her, though no complaints from me. They're delicious". 

Kanako laughed whilst nodding in approval, "I'm thrilled to hear both of those facts. Reimu's happiness is integral. With anything in the world that can be considered indulgent, balance is key. Less visits to the doctors that way". 

"Moderation is a factor which goes over the heads of many" Reisen grinned, "Though living here, it would explain a lot of the cases for some of the patients which end up at the clinic. While majority have the holier than thou attitude, the other quarter end up there because of people like that". 

"I thought as much" Kanako said, noticing the apprehensive mood both the younger women had fallen into, "Despite it, having Eirin and yourself, along with the rest of the staff to aid those in that situation is what you need to keep in mind. Similar to you teaching, Kaguya" she added after putting the cigarette out and into an ashtray, "You are helping in ways _unimaginable_ for a town like this". 

Closing the door, Kanako walked back into the heated study and took a seat on the single couch adjacent to where Kaguya and Reisen were sat.

"It may seem like the differences aren't showing. However, mark my words, there will be a student or a patient, struggling with their sexuality because of the dark age repertoire being pumped here, who take great comfort in what you provide. Words alone are powerful" the CEO finished with a warm smile 

"I try and keep that in mind, even though it slips because of how difficult it can get" Reisen admitted, although Kanako could see the contentment on the woman's face, "But you are absolutely correct". 

Kaguya agreed, her signature cheerful countenance returning, "I believe so too". 

Through the thicket of despair which surrounded their lives daily, each woman knew of the truths of something positive being present. 

They could only hoped for a day where those moments wouldn't have to be hidden away. 

 

For the time being, the friends could all breath easily as they continued to open up in the Manor which held no reservations against who they loved. 

Outside those walls, the fight would rage on silently yet slowly, building till it ravages into something more significant than anything they'd known. 

Till then, it was just the peaceful lull they required to continue stepping into uncharted territories as their relationships morphed. 

 


	9. Sappho's Siren

 

 

* * *

 

 

In two weeks, Gensokyo would be leaving 2018 behind and the town was ablaze with preparations for the new year. 

For the women that had lived there the longest, a dull sense they normally felt around the time teetered on the brink of something different. Something they couldn't quite grasp yet. 

The threats they faced hadn't lessened, however, with the end of the year close and the new additions in their lives, an underlying craving of stability rampaged their minds. 

 

Heavy rain hammered against the window panes of Kaguya's bedroom, the rhythmic cadence of each raindrop amplified given the almost air of silence in her room. 

The almost being Kaguya and Yuyuko's breathing condensing around the vicinity of them. 

Yuyuko's fuchsia orbs peered down into the darkening eyes of Kaguya as their kiss took a break. 

There was something unreadable in them, a pensive edge around the iris's. From the moment Yuyuko had stepped into Kaguya's apartment, Kaguya depicted a quiet yet desirous mood. Yuyuko felt it in the way the woman hugged her with a ferocity she had hid well up until then. 

All of the untapped energy continued throughout their evening with every movement Kaguya carried out. 

Eventually, it ended up in her bed, the dark haired woman as amorous as she was since they'd met. 

"Kaguya..".

She broke off the next round of kissing that Kaguya tried to initiate when she leaned upwards, her lips clamping down against her own instead. 

An irritated whimper emitted from the teacher, "Don't you want this?".

"Oh, _more_ than you can imagine, Kaguya, but not like this, sweetheart". 

"Like what?".

"You are distracted". 

Kaguya grinned whilst running her fingers through Yuyuko's pink locks till she could curve her hands behind the woman's neck, "Why wouldn't I be? I have you on top of me. I would not mind if you were to continue with what your fingers were in the midst of doing though".

Both of Yuyuko's hands were in the process of unbuckling Kaguya's belt, the light blue jeans resting on her hips just waiting to be pulled off. 

But Yuyuko had become well versed into Kaguya's mannerisms and mood, the current one making her extra precarious about what they were about to, especially in terms of making love for the first time. 

So the author removed her hands and placed one beneath Kaguya's waist, the other resting in the dark hair. 

A small pout appeared on Kaguya's lips when Yuyuko ceased the feverish actions of wanting to undress her but Yuyuko kissed it away. 

"As much as I want this with you, I'd rather it not be in haste. Or, it ends up being something you regret".

"Are you kidding me?" Kaguya replied, slightly taken back that Yuyuko would think such a thing, "Yuyuko, I lo-" she was about to confess before stopping, not quite ready to let the words slip out, "I like you, _so_ much. Emphasise on the so, by the way. The idea of regretting anything we do is non-existent. It bothers me that you'd think it".

Yuyuko could see the hurt in the brown eyes gazing up at her; noticing the slip in what Kaguya was going to say before she corrected herself. 

It was a reassuring thought that the idea of love was in Kaguya's brain as she felt it too. 

But the hesitancy, the hesitancy was _always_ there which is the reason why Yuyuko put the brakes on their love making. 

If Kaguya wasn't 100% sure about taking the next step, then Yuyuko vowed to wait until it was reached, not wanting to take any chances at messing things up and damaging her lover. 

"I'm sorry" Yuyuko offered as she scratched Kaguya's hair in comfort, "Though I know you understand why I said what I did. Your mind is in two places". 

"You're not supposed to be able to tell" Kaguya managed with a small smile before becoming thoughtful, "I guess you are not wrong. I just..".

"Take your time. With this, with me, with us" Yuyuko urged as she kissed the woman again, "Talk to me". 

"I couldn't imagine not talking to you. Or being with you, Yuyuko, and maybe that is what scares me". 

"Why is that?". 

Kaguya inhaled the scent of Yuyuko's light perfume as her fingers trailed down the nape of the author's neck. She was racking her brain in trying to find the least detailed way in discussing what was bothering her, at least without delving into details too much. 

Kaguya couldn't risk it; a new note making its appearance. 

With the tactile presence of Yuyuko's support via her body and words, Kaguya did her utmost best to toss aside what had occurred a few days ago. She clung onto her lover fiercely, wrapping her legs around her waist whilst initiating more time with Yuyuko's lips till she couldn't breath. 

It helped, it helped to confine her fears of the dire consequences should her relationship with Yuyuko come out. 

The last thing she wanted to do was ruin anything for her lover and with the way things were going, there only appeared to be one outcome. 

Especially if her pursuer had anything to do with it. 

"Kaguya.." Yuyuko exhaled against Kaguya's mouth to get her back into reality, "Deep breath, honey".

Kaguya hadn't realised she was breathing heavily, her eyes widened as she grasped at Yuyuko's dress, "Yuyuko, I'm scared of losing you. Of messing this up. I'm scared of screwing things up for you!". 

The threat on the latest note rummaged through her head like a hailstorm ongoing in a glasshouse. 

 

**GET OUT OF THE CLOSET BEFORE I PUSH YOU OUT**

 

She couldn't bare the thought of dragging Yuyuko under and every inch of her rationality wanted to end their relationship for the sake of protecting her lover. 

But no matter how much she pushed the author away, Yuyuko would always find a way to appease her mind. 

Right now was no different. 

She pressed a hand on Kaguya's cheek, making sure her eyes could only see her. 

"I love you, Kaguya". 

"W-what?". 

Yuyuko happily reiterated it, "I love you. So, nothing can screw this up or make me want to leave you. Whatever it is that's plaguing your fears of me turning my back on you, please, let them go. I am here to stay". 

The teacher's eyes glistened, every other thing she was feeling suddenly being wrapped out and pushed aside. 

To worry about her stalker when Yuyuko had just confessed to her seemed to alleviate some tension. At least enough to confirm that what she felt for Yuyuko, she felt for her too. 

"Yuyuko, I, I love you too" she gasped and let her muffled sound of comfort exude against Yuyuko as they coiled around each other. 

Yuyuko herself was adamant in seeing this through, the heartfelt words from the younger woman laced in nothing but honesty and longing. She smiled in a way that melted Kaguya as she repeated the sentiments over and over, till it was engraved into the teacher's thoughts.

"You mean _everything_ to me." she whispered, "I wasn't expecting to develop anything like this when I came here, Kaguya. So hearing you say that and you being aware of how much I love you, well, I hope it is a start in driving out any doubt you feel. You will not have to endure this alone". 

Kaguya could only sink into Yuyuko's lips as she smiled within the kiss. She didn't know how she could thank Yuyuko for saying what she just did, or rather, for being the woman that she was.

The woman who was making her build a defence against a being hell-bent on ruining their lives. 

Because Yuyuko was such a force to be reckoned with and Kaguya was helplessly in love with her. 

So into the night they continued with hushed sweet nothings, delicate caresses and breath-taking kisses. 

It was what they needed to surround each other with, a level of safety and resilience that nothing else could match. 

The pressure of their bodies offered an anchor, as did their declarations. 

Because they both knew it'd be tested by whatever Kaguya was hiding.

 

***

 

"Slow down there, Reimu". 

Kanako's husky chuckle sent a jolt down Reimu's spine as she balanced on the older woman's lap. 

She had a shot in her hand, one she easily let travel along her throat after her lips gripped the rim.

"You just need to catch up" she replied flirtatiously. 

The firm hold of hands clasping against her waist kept her upright, Kanako slowly bringing Reimu down to make sure she was seated on her thighs with the brunette's legs either side of her. 

They'd ended up in the businesswoman's study after Reimu had finished her shift at work and dropped by Eientei. Initially, the waitress was meaning for it to be a quick visit as it was late but the moment Kanako laid eyes on her, everything she'd bottled up during work came stumbling out. 

After a few rounds of venting and pacing up and down the hallway outside of Kanako's quarters, the older woman led her to her study, a bottle of liqueur and a glass already out on the desk. 

It was a freshly brewed recipe that was going to hit the public soon so Kanako figured it'd help take the edge off of Reimu's taut mood. 

Two shots were enough to loosen her up as Kanako took the empty glass out of Reimu's hand and placed it on her desk. She then scooted backwards on her chair to accommodate the way her lover was positioned whilst assessing her temperament. 

Which was the same as it usually was once she was done with work, be it if they saw each other after or spoke on the phone. 

On edge, frustration, anger and general exhaustion. 

"Perhaps. But _you_ need a break, Reimu". 

The brunette wrapped her arms behind Kanako's neck and sighed, "I don't have the luxury. That asshole is already looking for any excuse to fire me. If I book any days off, she'll use it against me for sure. I can't lose this job". 

"I know" Kanako replied through the grit of her locked jaw, "But you can't lose your mind either". 

"That's what you are here for" Reimu smiled, "To keep me grounded". 

Kanako mirrored the younger woman's bashful proclamation, "I am. Which is why I insist you take a break" she repeated whilst stroking Reimu's back with a warm palm, "Being surrounded by people with such shallow minds is going to impact you. You've been there for so long as well.." she added, barely above a sympathetic whisper, "It is miraculous you haven't snapped". 

"I just about _not_ manage" Reimu admitted, "If it wasn't for the others, needing the job and now you, believe me, Marisa would get what's coming to her".

Under Kanako's expert touch, Reimu let out a groan of reprieve when strong fingers dug into her spine, scaling the outline of her shoulder blades. The mesmeric touch descended to the curve of her back which made her arch her body against Kanako's stomach and chest. Reimu's own fingers wedged into the CEO's shoulders, her forehead kissing Kanako's. 

Kanako's crimson eyes stayed open as Reimu's fluttered shut, "I could take care of her". 

"What, don't tell me you're part of the Yakuza too" Reimu snickered. 

"Alcohol and crime are mutually exclusive". 

The waitress chuckled and opened her eyes to see Kanako's teasing expression, "I knew it. But in all seriousness, it's okay. I can deal with Marisa. Some nights are just worse than others. Tonight happens to be one of them. Seeing you makes any crap day worth it so". 

Reimu ended the statement with a searing kiss, the remnants of the alcohol on Kanako's tongue brushing over her own. Involuntarily, her hips twirled over Kanako's stomach as the kiss deepened, their mouths letting loose some deluge in the process. 

The businesswoman's arms curled around Reimu's waist, further pulling her in as she tugged at Reimu's lip once they closed together. 

Hearing that from her younger lover was charming as it was, however, Kanako hoped she could aid her further, "I wish you'd let me do more. You deserve better than how they treat you". 

Reimu gulped whilst placing her fingertips in the loose blue hair, dragging them back against Kanako's head as she looked into her eyes. It was easy to see how conflicted Kanako was about the situation and knowing so warmed Reimu in ways she could not have imagined. 

To have a woman who cared as deeply as Kanako did for her. 

For Reimu, having someone like that in her life was more than she could have asked for. 

Between her now extended group of friends and a lover who was willing to go to the ends of the world for her, the unrest Reimu suffered at work seemed insignificant. 

"Kanako" she said, "You being _here_..is all I need, okay? Fuck, at one point, finishing a shift meant nothing with what happens throughout it. Kaguya, bless her, put up with a lot of late night disasters when I'd come home drunk off of my mind. But that doesn't happen anymore" she stressed, "Because you're here, because _I_ have you to remind me that Moronic Marisa and her cronies don't have to revolve around in my head after work. Honestly, I think Kaguya and the others would officiate our damn wedding already if they could. Because I love you, Kanako". 

The blush which appeared on Reimu's cheeks was imminent but there was absolutely no regret in the red orbs peering into Kanako's. 

"I mean I could've picked a better moment to say it but-". 

Reimu's words were interrupted when Kanako repeated the sentiment in a reposeful manner. 

Her smile was radiant and the close vicinity was enough to convey to Reimu how thrilled Kanako was at the confession. 

"I love you too, Reimu. If I can provide for you even half of what you mentioned then I am on the right path" Kanako stated, arms still around Reimu possessively, "You won't have to worry about having to hide how you feel, the things you cannot tell your friends. I will not let you go through it alone". 

"Kanako, stop, I'm already in love with you. Stop making me fall further..".

The brunette grinned to play down how over the moon she was as she buried her face against the crook of her lover's neck whilst Kanako laughed in joyous reverberation. 

They allowed the heartfelt moment to simmer around them as an arduous day for both had indeed ended with a light that rivalled the glare of the sun. 

It was only a matter of time till the darkness shrouding Reimu's life tried to consume her. 

But with Kanako by her side, she wondered if she'd have the energy to stave off the ugliness of those around her. 

 

***

 

At Reisen's house, the chilling evening air lingered around but the heat coming out of the fireplace kept the living room toasty. 

The pharmacist was resting against Eirin's chest on the sofa as they met up after leaving the clinic together. Experiencing a particularly busy day had led the two women to keeping occupied without having a moment to see each other. 

Though given their environment, Eirin & Reisen, along with Yorihime and a few others who identified as lesbian or gay, generally kept their private lives under lock and key. 

It'd only take the tail end of a rumour to stir the pot given how volatile Gensokyo was towards them. 

So in the seclusion of their home, the couple immersed themselves into each other as their relationship continued to progress. 

The idle chatter from the TV filled in their comforting silence as Eirin's fingertips traced circles on Reisen's thigh absentmindedly, knowing that the younger woman could be sedated with her physical affection. 

It didn't have to border a sexual undertone, just the ability to touch skin being enough to quell the thirst of needing to drink each other in. 

But neither could deny the electricity that shimmered between them when they were alone. 

Reisen's mind could barely concentrate on the program they were watching as the scathing sarcasm from Dr House left the duo chuckling. 

Gone was the focus on the show, her body choosing to bow down to the goddess behind her. The grey shorts she was wearing provided Eirin with plenty of room to explore with her curious tips while she placed a delicate kiss into the lavender hair. 

Eirin herself was revelling in Reisen's reaction, feeling the goose bumps appear beneath Reisen's thighs that were resting over her own bare legs. The change in the way she was breathing was also picked up on by the doctor which made her speak up. 

"Is this alright, Udongein?". 

With Eirin's hair up in a loose bun, her sculpted jawline could be felt on Reisen's shoulder which caused the pharmacist to gulp and clamp her arms around the one holding her waist. 

The consideration Eirin gave her never failed to make Reisen swell with an abundance of merriment. 

It was always the small things which really registered with the younger woman so she nuzzled her cheek against Eirin's. 

"Yes, this is..perfect" she managed and felt Eirin smile against her flushed cheek, "I'm _sure_ there is a pun here about doctors being skilled with their hands". 

"Hmm, I suppose there is" Eirin replied, "Though, years worth of kyuudo definitely aids in the precision". 

Eirin backed her words up when she stroked a strong finger down the pharmacist's skin, just putting enough of a dent in the journey till she reached the curve of Reisen's inner thigh. The shorts halted any further contact but it was enough to make the younger woman jut forward as her hand squeezed the one wrapped against her waist. 

Reisen's carmine eyes searched out Eirin's cerulean pair when she tilted her neck to the side slightly. 

She wanted to chide Eirin for being such a tease but the look she was faced with showed no sign of playfulness, only affectionate desire pulsating through the iris's. 

They couldn't resist the magnetic draw of their lips meeting each other's as they feasted on the delicate flavours. Eirin's lengthy legs encircled around Reisen's protectively against the sofa while their tongues also intertwined. 

There was a mutual competition of wanting to seek out every crevice within their mouths as lips pulled on skin, tongues tastes tips and teeth scraped against muscle. 

Falling into their physical needs was done without hesitation, their hands squeezing whatever surface their palms could find whilst they became breathless. 

All of it building to unbelievable highs till they were knocked down by a buzzing coming from the coffee table next to them. 

With an annoyed glance, Eirin saw that it was Reisen's phone. 

The reason for the annoyance being the amount of times it rang, as well as distracting them at that moment. 

Reisen muttered the mutual irritation as she picked the offending item up and the name made her body stiffen. 

"Damn". 

"Your mother?" Eirin commented as she glanced at the display, her displeasure fading since it was her lover's mother, "Not quite the reaction I was expecting". 

"Oh, I, well she just picks the wrong moments to call is all" Reisen quickly deflected, "I can call her back later anyway". 

"Are you sure? I'm assuming it has been her who has called you throughout the day?". 

"I think so. She mentioned a family gathering happening soon so believe me, I am in no rush to confirm that". 

"Well, I can't blame you for your reaction. Such events always become messy, more so amongst a family full of health care professionals". 

Silencing the phone, Reisen placed it back on the table and snuggled back against Eirin's body again, _"You have no idea, Eirin"_ she mused before answering vocally, " Exactly. It's fine, really, I just want to be with you". 

The tender words warmed Eirin up when she held her lover tighter, "If I had _my_ way, I would ensure that you could spend as much time with me as possible".

"I think you already have your way with me to be fair" Reisen laughed, "But, I mean it. I don't want to think of anything else when I'm with you". 

She stroked the doctor's cheekbone with her thumb after she positioned herself to be able to look at her better.

Thoughts of her mother's demands plagued Reisen day in and out, the only reprieve she found from it when being in Eirin's arms. 

She had no idea what she was going to do, or how she was going to part from Eirin if such an option came to be but Reisen wanted to scale that tightrope when the time arrived. 

For now, staring into the woman's softened orbs cut through the hell her mother was throwing her in. 

Her heart was dangling off of her sleeve as Eirin kissed her palm and then her lips when she inched forward. 

"You don't have to" Eirin tenderly reiterated, "I love you, so very much. That is the only incentive needed for me to whisk you away from this town and believe me, I do not make such sweeping declarations with ease".

Reisen's eyes appeared vulnerable, glittering with awe at the woman Eirin was and what she had conveyed. 

"I think..I'd be willing to go wherever you took me. I love you, too" she replied, the words coming out as a gasp at being able to say it, "Eirin, I love you. Even if I can't show it or I, mess up somehow, I want you to know how much I-". 

"Breath for me" Eirin soothed the tirade after kissing Reisen, "You don't have to worry about me, or us. I am with you". 

The pharmacist succumbed to her lover's firm conviction, eyes closed as they continued where they were before the rude interruption. 

An interruption that Reisen knew was going to occur again, and even more devastatingly. 

But till then, she didn't care about what her mother wanted. 

Because the only thing Reisen yearned for was Eirin, and she was not going to give her up without a fight. 

 

***

 

Hands desperately clawed at the back of Byakuren's dress, the magenta material bunched up in Alice's palms while a stammered gasp erupted from her lungs. 

Her own black shirt was matted on her body against the pressure of Byakuren's chest pressed on her own as they remained upright on Alice's kitchen table. 

What had initially started as a trip to brew some tea together and collect some pastries, had warped into something far more venereous. 

Their longing gazes and infectious chatter kept amplifying the energy between them. If that wasn't enough to coax their attraction to each other, the subtle touch of their bodies passing or backs aligning with chests when retrieving something on the higher shelf propelled it into ardent territory. 

Byakuren had undone the top of the shirt buttons with one hand, the other curling around the tailor's tight clad thigh locked around her hips as her floral skirt rode up. 

They were lucky to even accumulate the ingredients necessary before Alice suddenly found her mouth exploring Byakuren's as the older woman hoisted her onto the table. 

Gensokyo's afternoon sun did nothing to dampen the mood the two women were enraptured in. Nor did the sounds of the kettle coming to a boil or Alice's cat, Hecate, mewing in the other room with whatever she had found worthy of her interest. 

All that registered in the blonde's brain was the heated tongue circling the pulse point on her neck. 

The light liquid being formed on her skin dribbled down her collarbone, only for the trail to be captured by Byakuren's lips when she kissed her way beneath it.

"Byakuren.." Alice exhaled in a perfervid manner. 

Feeling the tremor in the tailor's voice made Byakuren smile into the skin her teeth were trapping. Alice's vice like hold on her was rewarding enough but to hear the intoxicating moan exude around them was a delightful little bonus. 

Byakuren's desire for her younger lover stemmed into a thick forest the more they were around each other. So to hear the mutual need covering the blonde excelled her movements, matching the way Alice's legs climbed up to her lower back. 

It urged the priestess to continue unbuttoning Alice's shirt which revealed more skin for her mouth to indulge on. Each hammer of Alice's heartbeat slammed against Byakuren's tongue when she slid the tip of it against the curve nestling her bra, a new rush of endorphins constantly being born in the older woman's brain. 

She couldn't contain the swift actions of her explorative hands as they grabbed the labels of the open shirt, attempting to pull it down Alice's arms softly. 

But Byakuren stopped immediately when she felt Alice push against her chest as her body went rigid. 

The barely audible 'no' wasn't missed either. 

"Alice?".

Concern laced Byakuren's eyes and words as a frightful expression made its home on Alice's face. Her blue eyes were wide, brows knitted as her lips gulped in air. The palms on Byakuren's chest were trembling, as were her arms that had the shirt still stuck where her elbows were. 

"Alice, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry" the priestess quickly offered and was about to put a bit of space between them but Alice grabbed her closer. 

"Please don't go..".

A silent yet powerful plea that Byakuren couldn't help but to yield to as Alice slammed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath in, amongst with inhaling her lover's scent. 

"It..it isn't you. Byakuren, _please_ don't leave me". 

Byakuren returned her arms around the blonde's waist after pulling the black shirt up till it covered Alice's shoulders again. 

"I have _no_ intention of doing so, but I am truly apologetic if we were going too quickly. I should have known". 

"This is not your fault" Alice insisted with tears building in her eyes, "I want this, I want you. But I'm terrified because it has been so long since I've been with anyone like this, let alone feel the way I do" she explained whilst cupping Byakuren's face, "There is something I haven't told you and I am afraid that once you know, you will not want _anything_ to do with me. Which is something I wouldn't even blame you for". 

"Oh, sweetheart" Byakuren crooned, shaking her head at the fears suffocating her lover's mind, "I firmly believe that there is nothing in this world which would make me leave you. Whatever it is, however bad you assume it will be, please know it'll never turn me away". 

"You can't say that, I am not the most collected of people". 

"Nor am I, Alice" Byakuren offered with a heartfelt smile as a hand brushed down the golden locks, "Nobody in this world is perfect. We all have flaws, it is what makes us human. So, you can tell me in your own time what you think will drive me away but let it be known how in love with you I am". 

"You love..?" Alice could only drawl off whilst the hold on Byakuren's parted dress increased. 

The priestess nodded, "I love you, Alice. We can take all the time required until you are ready. Not just in terms of furthering our relationship, but everything else. I will always be here with you, no matter what is bothering you".

She took a hold of one of Alice's hands on her chest and gave it a press as the reality of the situation dawned on the tailor. 

"We will go as slow as you need to". 

Alice's eyes finally unloaded the pool of tears they were storing, "I love you, I didn't think it possible to want to love someone as much as I do you". 

"Which gives me all the reason I need to allow you to get comfortable with me, to trust me wholly. I promise, you will not regret sharing any side of you with me". 

Byakuren punctuated the sentence with a chaste kiss when Alice leaned forward, giving her permission to touch her again. 

The ardent passion from before had simmered down to affectionate kisses and feather light joining of their digits familiarising with skin. 

Byakuren had no ulterior intention other than to let Alice be aware that not all relationships needed to be rushed. 

It was something Alice couldn't register yet but she knew the honesty and integrity which Byakuren was composed up of. 

She hoped it'd lead the way to allowing herself to opening up to the core and inviting her lover in fully despite her past. 

 

***

 

She felt unbelievably fragile in Yukari's arms as they lay together in the blonde's bed. 

Facing side to side, Sanae's leg rested above Yukari's hip, her frame supporting it as Yukari's hand remained on the younger woman's lower back. 

Idle strokes were mixed with delicate presses against the bare skin where Sanae's full sleeved red t-shirt had bunched up. If Yukari hovered hard enough, she could make out the faint outline of marks beneath her fingertips and she wondered if the accountant could tell. 

Perhaps they were old wounds, from when she was younger and Sanae assumed they had faded. 

Either way, the idea of the prolonged exposure to violence twisted Yukari's stomach. Her eyes couldn't leave the tender blue orbs staring at her lovingly as curious knuckles swept down her cheekbone. 

With her other arm beneath Sanae's body, Yukari pulled her closer till their chests met and her arms remained locked around her. 

The move made Sanae grin, "Close enough for you?". 

"Hmm.." Yukari pondered after kissing the thumb resting on her lips, "I am satisfied for now. Any closer and you'd be imparted into me". 

"I don't know about you but _that_ sounds pretty good to me". 

"Well, we'll have to work on achieving it, won't we?" Yukari chuckled. 

Sanae responded by capturing the blonde's lips against her own while her fingers trekked into the golden tresses. She only wanted to tease her lover by biting the lower lip softly but it evoked a more feverish reaction. Her own leg over Yukari's hip dug into the woman's body while Yukari's hands gripped her waist harshly, her tongue in the confines of Sanae's inviting mouth. 

But with the desirous hold Yukari had on Sanae's body, it caused the latter to convulse as she let out a whimper into Yukari's lips. 

The lawyer instantly halted the embrace as her violet eyes opened to see a pained expression on Sanae’s face. Her eyes were clamped shut, brows pinched and hands tugging at Yukari's hair lightly. 

"Sanae?" she spoke up, "Hey, look at me".

Her lover did as she was told whilst catching her breath as an apology ripped through her lungs, "Sorry, that wasn't your fault". 

"I beg to differ. What happened?". 

Yukari returned to stroking Sanae's body whilst watching her relax. 

"It was a long day at work, those chairs are not the most comfortable" Sanae lied, "I guess I can't get carried away with you today, babe" she laughed, hoping Yukari believed her. 

"Are you sure?". 

"Am I sure about being okay, or getting carried away with you? Because I absolutely do _want_ it with you, Yukari". 

As honest as her words were about their relationship, Yukari knew the younger woman was deflecting. 

Yukari had found out an integral amount of research from Okina after she handed over the file. 

The older blonde probed enough to still respect Sanae's privacy, but was able to obtain information about the accountant's parents. It was all Yukari needed to reinstate that should push come to shove, she'd take much delight in ruining her lover's parents. 

She was barely holding on after watching and feeling Sanae try to get past the pain of whatever they had done to her now. 

To know that touching Sanae with nothing but passion meant it would hurt her killed Yukari. 

So Sanae's words of furthering the physical aspect wounded both of them. 

Because Sanae was still terrified of revealing herself and her life. 

Yukari wouldn't pry, as much as she wanted her lover to confide in her, at least not yet. 

But there was only so much she could do to keep her hands away from tearing the leash Sanae's parents had on their daughter and wrapping it around their own necks. 

She would wait for that moment patiently because the only thing which mattered was _Sanae_. 

"I feel the same too, beautiful, there is no rush" she murmured as her lover's hands rested on her chest, "I love you". 

The sentiments were uttered in a way powdered sugar would decorate a cake. 

Falling from a sensible height, softly landing on the sponge base. 

In this case, Yukari was the sweet reprieve Sanae had from her bitterly secretive life. 

Her smile was radiant, as was the pale red hue settling on her cheeks. She wanted to let out a scream at hearing Yukari confess to her. 

Something which she never thought she would get a chance to be on the receiving end of. 

"You love me?" she instead giggled. 

" _I_ , Yakumo Yukari, love _you_ , Kochiya Sanae" Yukari teased whilst brushing a hand down Sanae's green locks, "There have been a few times in my life where I have stuttered. Me telling you that isn't one of said moments". 

"I thought I was the only one" Sanae admitted shyly, "I don't know when it happened but I, I found myself thinking about my life without you, in case something went wrong and it ached, like a part of me had gone missing. I love you so much, Yukari". 

Appeased beyond anything she could imagine, Yukari succumbed to Sanae like she was her personal charmer, "You will not have to worry about such a thing happening. I won't stand for it" she assured and scaled her hand to press it against her lover's cheek, " _Nobody_ will get in our way". 

What Yukari wanted to say was, _"Your parents will not get in our way. When you need me to tie up the loose end which they are, all you need to do is call my name"_. 

The time read 6:23 Pm on the clock in Yukari's room so the evening sun had started its decline a few hours ago, the night falling through. 

After Sanae had finished work, she picked the accountant up as they'd wanted to meet for some much yearned after time together. 

Even that appeared to drain Sanae when she had asked Yukari to pick her up from somewhere further than her office, her eyes constantly darting around even when the older woman ensured she drove down roads which went off the usual path.

With so much at stake, Sanae wondered how long she could keep Yukari away from the clutches of her parents. The risk was immense but the idea of not being with the lawyer proved to be more dire. 

Whether she'd be able to escape the bind her own flesh and blood had cursed her in she couldn't be sure. 

But whatever the outcome would be, both women were more than willing to see it through. 

 

Fight as they all may to break through the confines of the chains wrapped around them, every moment with their lovers provided an escape. 

In their words, they sought comfort. In their eyes, they received longing. In their presence, they obtained strength. 

Soon, each woman would be tested to see whether it was enough to run free from the captors of Gensokyo and their pasts. 

 


	10. The Intent Of Exposure

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Secrets, like many things in the dark, could never be buried and hidden out of sight for long. 

Fate had an unfair way of revealing such sensitive information without a care or second thought. 

Because that was simply how life worked; moments of peace lasting briefly, only to be trampled on by those with callous motives. 

 

 

The school bell signalled the end of the day as troves of students rushed out hastily. With the winter drizzle settling in, the concept of returning to the warm confines of their homes could be seen in how quickly they moved. 

She remembered a time where she was in the same scenario. 

16 and care free with her whole life ahead thanks to her parents wealth. 

Staring out into the courtyard, the location brought back an abundance of memories for the woman in the back of a black car parked outside the gates. 

Memories of pleasant encounters and friendships crafted whilst living out her teenage years. 

A sharp grin formed on her reddened lips at a particular memory of a girl she was friends with. 

Should she have been aware that even _she_  herself was untouchable from Gensokyo's twisted ways, the woman would have played her hand much differently. 

But now she had returned with the intent of dishing out a meal of vengeance so cold that not even the snowflakes falling would want to land on it. 

Years had prepared her for this moment and she was going to grasp it with her manicured hands till she could strangle the life out of it.

The window within the interior of her car had provided privacy from her driver who had asked if she was ready to leave. But she was far from ready, not until she caught a glimpse of _her_. 

She'd already waited for years, what was a few more minutes to appreciate and admire her reason for being there. 

Tapping a finger against her crossed legs, the brunette's orange eyes scanned the crowd through the tinted windows of her car, looking for the familiar face. 

Given how long it had been since she last saw her, the woman was intrigued to see how much she had changed, if at all. 

The vividness of the girl's personality resonated through her mind along with her other traits. 

Kaguya was compassionate to the core, she was well mannered and as lively as could be. Her somewhat brash nature was endearing, much like her ability to forgive and mend bridges. 

There was an innocence to her that lured others in, wanting to obtain a friendship with her, often surrounded by an air of gentleness. 

She was beautiful, her large brown eyes making anyone feel like they were the only thing she was focused on when she glanced their way. 

Kaguya, to the woman, had been perfection. 

 _"She still is"._  

The words expelled from her thoughts when she saw Kaguya step out. 

Gone was the teenage image of an angelic and striking girl, replaced with a woman who had grown into her beauty. 

She couldn't help the slight exhale of her breath as she took in Kaguya's visage. 

Adored by her students, admired by her peers, loved by a mysterious woman. 

Kaguya's life was _perfect_ and it disgusted her. 

Her pearly teeth ground together in her mouth as her fists clenched. How dare she live her life in such a way when she was just as responsible for what happened. 

Yet, it was the woman who had supposedly suffered the consequences of what they had done. 

The mere sight of that beaming smile sickened her. 

But soon enough, she was going to make things right and retrieve the justice she deserved. 

Even if that meant destroying Yuyuko's lover in the process. 

 _"I'm not as forgiving as you are, Kaguya"_. 

 

***

 

Marisa was in the employee locker room with Nitori, the IT specialist that worked with the restaurant. 

They were stood near Reimu's locker as Nitori had a hold of the brunette's phone in her hand. She wasn't sure about what they were doing and voiced her concerns to Marisa. 

With confident reassurance, the blonde batted away her worries as she fiddled with the keys in her hand. Anxiousness flooded her system, along with a dose of undignified glee at what she was doing.

The quicker she found any dirt on Reimu, the sooner she could present her with a P45. 

Given how busy the restaurant was tonight and assigning Reimu to a constant string of workload, Marisa had picked the right time to snoop through the waitress's belongings. With Nitori's skills, her phone was the main goal so she waited patiently as the specialist hacked into the device.

She'd seen Reimu smiling at it whenever she checked, curiosity mounting. 

Even Marisa could see how Reimu's demeanour had changed. 

The heavier she came down on Reimu, the less she fought back. At least not like she used to when Marisa targeted her before. Now, the brunette simply took the verbal abuse and being pushed around physically like it was nothing. Something had changed and the manager was desperate to know _what_. 

What would be a bonus was if she could find something incriminating like substance abuse or criminal activity. 

Marisa was definitely expecting something on the lines of that when Nitori tentatively handed the unlocked phone over. 

Like a predator about to devour its incapacitated prey, Marisa's golden eyes shone as her quick fingers made haste of opening up Reimu's messages. 

 _"Kanako? Who the hell is that?"_.

The internal question was quickly answered as the woman scrolled through the message history, her mouth slightly agape at the content. 

She had considered many illicit activities which Reimu could be linked to given her impoverished life but _this_ was not one of them. 

There was no doubt about Kanako's gender, message after message of sweet endearments exchanged. 

Claims of this person being a woman Reimu felt like she had dreamt up. 

Responses from the woman about looking forward to seeing Reimu after work. 

It was endless, it was enough, it was evidence. 

Nitori questioned Marisa regarding what she was viewing, the specialist somewhat spooked by the blonde's malicious grin. She already felt bad for doing what she did but if she refused, Nitori knew she'd get punished for it too. 

She could only hope that whatever Marisa found on Reimu wasn't going to be too disastrous as she had nothing against the brunette personally and liked her. 

Unbeknownst to her, the ammunition she was forced to provide Marisa was far more detrimental than she could ever imagine. 

Marisa's mood had improved dramatically as she continued to going through Reimu's messages, a bitter taste of bile resting on her tongue whilst reading the content. 

Gensokyo had no place for people like Reimu and she was going to be the one to save their precious town from degenerates like her. 

 _"Oh Reimu, you're so fucking done for"_. 

 

***

 

Reisen's mother unlocked the door to her home with the spare key the pharmacist provided her years ago. 

She had never made use of it till now. 

The older woman wasn't alone as she ushered in her guest and led him to the living room. They'd returned from the town she lived in around half 3 so Reisen was still at work at the time. It gave her mother the perfect opportunity to surprise her daughter since getting in contact with her had become difficult. 

A lecture on mannerisms and upbringing would definitely follow in private, not wanting to scare their guest away. 

The man sat nervously on the couch and looked around the room, commenting on the home being welcoming. It only fluffed up the ego that was Reisen's mother as she took a seat opposite him after putting the kettle on boil. 

She was pleased with the selection for her daughter as the man came from a proper household. His suit was handmade for the occasion, the intent to impress Reisen paving the way for both families. 

The moment he'd seen Reisen's marriage document, he was impressed and wanted to know more about the woman, which brought much joy to Reisen's mother. 

They'd communicated through his family before she felt it was time for her future son in law to meet his future wife. This unprepared meeting would be guaranteed to sway any doubts from Reisen's mind, this much the woman was sure of. 

However, upstairs in Reisen's bedroom, the envelope in which her mother had sent months ago remained untouched and unopened in her desk draw. 

Reisen wanted it out of sight and out of mind despite the latter not quite happening. 

There was little point in voicing her disinterest because once her mother had her claws into something, she would _not_ let go. 

So while the pharmacist remained blissfully unaware at work with her eyes and heart following Eirin, her mother's expectations and assurances were conveyed to the man in jest.

Reisen was a spitting image of her mother, the latter's hair slightly shorter but crimson eyes as determined as ever. The refined beauty was something that would stick with Reisen as she continued to age. Years of experience were prevalent in the stories she was telling him regarding the success of the Inaba family heritage. 

He felt overwhelmed but didn't convey it in fears that the woman would change her mind about offering her daughter's hand in marriage. 

His parents had also shown great interest, enough to allow this to happen so a lot was at stake for both families in terms of reputation. 

The joining between the two lineages would prove to be a profitable venture. 

So as they continued their chat over tea in Reisen's home, the optimistic nature of the events to occur pleased Reisen's mother to no extent. 

Her daughter would strengthen the Inaba family line and procure their reputation as a family filled with overachievers, intellects and wealth. 

Along with this, she hoped a grandson would be in tow as soon as possible, obtaining more bragging rights. 

If she ended up with a granddaughter, it would be a pity but Reisen's mother knew she could whip her into shape just like she'd done for her own daughter. 

 _"Failure is not a trait I engrained into you, Reisen"_. 

 

***

 

With the clock striking 2 Am in Alice's bedroom, her writhing didn't cease as the confines of her nightmare kept her bound to her bed. 

She'd noticed the difference in the occurrence whenever Byakuren was there with her and when she wasn't. 

Right now, however, Alice was alone and left to deal with the torment her memories drowned her in, the extremities of her repressed thoughts breaking through the more her relationship with the priestess developed. 

She couldn't deny the timing or the correlation between her previous life in Bucharest and what was happening now. 

The idea of allowing somebody in was as good as handing them a knife as they stood behind her. 

Alice squirmed whilst breathing in exhaustion, a thin layer of sweat matting her hair against her shoulders and forehead. 

No matter how desperately she tried, the image of an ex girlfriend hovering over her in bed kept being replaced by Byakuren's. 

Dangerous red eyes faded into devious hazel ones. 

Lush emerald hair transformed into the ombre tone she had become used to curling her fingers around. 

A sharp smile she wished would disappear appeared on Byakuren's lips instead. 

No matter how hard she tried to break free from reliving what was about to happen and with _Byakuren_ instead, Alice failed to wake up. 

All throughout her life, the tailor had become accustomed to being the plaything or puppet of anyone that showed interest in her. 

She craved to feel normality, she needed to erase her childhood, she longed to be accepted. 

But as was the cruelty of life, her kindness was taken advantage of. 

Lovers were no different. 

Particularly one she trusted enough to talk about her past with, only to be turned against her. 

That very face was the one she was running from in her nightmare. 

She was pinned down under her grasps, hands tied to the bed in what started off as mutual but quickly warped into deluded mind games. 

Alice tugged at the restraints as the scars on her thighs were walked over by fingertips, a salacious grin on the face of the woman. 

What frightened Alice more was when the face would transition into Byakuren's as the figure leaned closer to her, fingers creeping between her lags. She begged and pleaded for her to stop, to not look at her or touch her but it only edged the woman on. 

The feeling of blood dribbling down her wrists snapped Alice's eyes up as she saw a knife working wonders over her previous scars. It kept going, gliding across smoothly and firmly, making the trail slither down her pale arms till it soaked into her hair. 

She couldn't help the low moan echo out of her mouth as the confusion of pain and pleasure rippled through her system. 

Something she had become far too familiar with and Alice felt the onslaught of shame and compunction pierce into her. 

It _always_ ended this way, Alice could never disengage from the turbulent past. 

A dual voice of her former and current lover covered the area of the room in a demonic tone, goading Alice as she wept without hesitation, the tears bringing her nightmare to a close.

It was a fact she was well aware of, regardless of how her friends thought otherwise. 

 _"This is all you are good for, Alice"_.

 

***

 

Burly hands gripped the steering wheel of the car as eyes as blue as Sanae's resembled the dredge of a tsunami. 

Her father was barely able to control his anger while her mother's look of disdain was amplified by the green of her hair. 

Never in the entirety of their lives had they felt such contempt for a living human being. 

 _Their_ daughter. 

The very woman who had her arms wrapped behind the head of a blonde woman that had her back to them whilst the two were seated on a bench, braving the freezing weather. 

Sanae's mother kept repeating prayers from the bible, doing whatever she could to save her daughter from the sins she was committing. The smile on the accountant's lips was one the devil was responsible for, he had led Sanae astray and into the arms of the woman who had most likely coaxed the entity's name. 

There was _no_ possibility of Sanae daring to go against their words knowing full well what fate awaited her. 

They just could not accept the vile imagery of Sanae's fingers twirling within the golden locks as she leaned up to kiss the woman. 

A gasp and a snarl were the only sounds they could make as the accountant's father cursed every foul word his limited dictionary was aware of. 

What was meant to be a quick trip to a nearby town, which had a few bars to sport, had led them to parking up and noticing the familiar vibrant head of green. As much as her parents tried to convince themselves of what they were witnessing, there was no doubt in what it was. 

What their daughter was.

A _dyke_. 

The very thing they resented with every breath in their body. 

The very thing Gensokyo repelled with its vast religious community. 

But their they were, watching Sanae snuggle up into the crook of the woman she was with, her eyes floating close so peacefully that it was almost romantic. 

Almost, had the person been male. 

What sickened them further was how happy Sanae appeared, considering she had taken another beating a few days ago for steeping her mother's tea for too long. 

The last thing she should have the energy to do was smile, let alone be content. 

Her father was aware of the trickery lesbians were capable of which must've been the case. He'd heard stories of them using their female form to lure in simple minded and stupid women like their daughter, turning them. 

They did everything to protect their daughter from such a lifestyle that would taint her for marriage and her mother shuddered at the notion of a man not wanting to wed her. 

Or give them grandchildren since lesbians were barren and didn't have the tools to procreate. 

They'd become the laughing stock of Gensokyo if they didn't put her on a path back to the straight and narrow. 

Soon, Sanae would be shown the truth of what happened to cretins that engaged in homosexual behaviour and her parents vowed to teach her a lesson she would _never_ forget. 

 _"We'll save you, Sanae"_. 

 

As the foreboding objectives continued to relay in the minds of those that were twisted, it was only a matter of time. 

There was no turning back from what had been revealed and what could destroy Gensokyo's reputation. 

They would take it upon themselves to cleanse the assailants of their self indulgent lifestyles regardless of what it took. 

 


	11. Stigma

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

With the build up to the New Year this coming week, Gensokyo's natives couldn't be at a more peaceful place than they'd ever been. 

Their friends and significant others kept them afloat and at bay from the more troubling aspects of their lives. 

However, that peace was about to be tarnished in the most despicable of ways, words and actions. 

 

A sharp rap to the classroom door brought Kaguya out of her marking spree, however, she didn't look up as she continued glowering over the exam papers. Her voice remained as gentle as ever as she beckoned in the person whom had knocked. 

Most likely one of her students she deduced. 

"Come in". 

Upon hearing the door open, Kaguya waited for the person to say something and when it occurred, a chill so sharp scattered down her spine like she was being pricked by cold fangs. 

"Hello, _Teruyo_ ". 

Hearing the nickname, Kaguya would have assumed it was Reimu to be the one waiting for her. 

But it was the voice which told her otherwise. 

The cool, mocking voice she'd once thrived off of listening to as a teenager. 

Now, the voice made every fine hair on the back of her neck stand in fear. 

She willed for her eyes to turn towards the door, a part of her mind begging for the visitor not to be _her_. Try as she may, there was no mistaking the foreboding presence of the woman stood there. 

A wolfish grin rested on her lips, making the thin petals appear more sinister than they usually were. Orange eyes were practically glowing against the dull winter sky which had darkened the room. The lamp on Kaguya's desk casting ominous shadows over the walls and the presence of the woman at the entrance were the elements needed for a perfect slasher flick. 

Kaguya gulped as the name she hadn't uttered out in years formed whilst she stood up in a swift manner, "Jo'on..". 

"The one and only" she smiled deviously whilst stepping in and locking the door behind her, "Long time no see, Kaguya". 

Not long enough was what Kaguya mused as she gulped, "What are you doing here?". 

Jo'on tucked her hands into her skirt pockets, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible but the predatory nature in her steps seeped through. 

So did her eyes when she gave the teacher a once over, sweeping the orbs up and down her body in appreciation. 

Kaguya held her stance, refusing to budge despite the overwhelming urge to take a shower considering the way Jo'on was looking at her. 

"I live here, silly" the brunette chortled, "At least I did before _you_ got me kicked out. My poor parents had to up and leave because of what you did. We had to live in our summer home whilst they searched for a new estate. Can you imagine that?" before adding, "Probably not if you decided to become a teacher".

Jo'on's arrogance regarding her wealth hadn't dissipated, not in her words or the way she dressed. The numerous designer brands she was wearing, the gold jewellery dripping from her neck & wrists and the diamond ring on her finger boasted it well enough. 

It was the one side of her which Kaguya felt uncomfortable with when they were kids and even more so now. 

Jo'on absolutely was the type to gloat and goad others regarding their financial woes, if the comment about being a teacher was anything to go by. 

But a more concerning problem lay at the helm for Kaguya. 

"Whatever happened wasn't my fault alone, Jo'on, you know that".

"Well, you were cute back then and are even hotter now so you're right, I can't blame my actions just on you. I know what I wanted" she agreed with a roll of her eyes, "Still, I'm the one that had to leave!". 

Kaguya's fists clenched, "Because you could. Your family were more well off than mine". 

"Still are by the looks of it" Jo'on sneered. 

"I don't want anymore trouble. What has happened in the past should stay there" the teacher relented, choosing to ignore the pathetic comments coming from the woman, "You are back and I can deal with that, so long as we stay out of each other's way".

"Oh you think it's gonna be _that_ easy, Kaguya? Think we're both adults now and need to deal with it as such?". 

"Yes". 

Kaguya's reply was firm, her brown eyes furrowed as she contemplated the course of actions she could take. 

Jo'on obviously felt a bit sore by having to leave, she could accept that as it was but for the blame to be entirely thrown on herself was out of the question. 

"I'm sorry about us being caught, about us being silenced by our parents and the headmistress" Kaguya continued earnestly, "I'm sorry we could not be together because of the views this town has. I wish I could change what happened but-".

Jo'on interrupted with a snapping tone, "Bullshit. You couldn't give a damn about what happened cause you knew it would be me that had to leave. You know what? I bet you were the one who told the teacher about where we would be that day, behind the science block at school and kissed me just at the right time for her to see". 

"You _cannot_ be serious.." Kaguya could only retort, disgusted with the accusations being thrown her way. 

"Yeah, I am. Everyone thinks you are so fucking innocent but you thought up a way to get us caught so that you could blame it on me". 

Jo'on was livid now, her loosened brunette curls moving with the movement of her head and body. Her finger was pointing at Kaguya as she punctuated each word with a poke to the air, determined to make Kaguya see the error of her conniving ways. 

The teacher however, wasn't having any of it, a shake of her head being the only action she could muster whilst she kept her arms to the side. 

She had cared deeply for Jo'on, welcomed her with open arms when she moved to the area and school as kids. They were good friends, eventually becoming girlfriends as their crush blossomed into something they couldn't ignore despite the environment they were in. She, Reimu, Sakuya and Jo'on were a close knit group that looked out for each other in any way possible. 

Which made the burden of what Jo'on was accusing her with ten times heavier. 

"You are wrong, Jo'on. I wouldn't do something like that to anyone let alone you. It broke my heart to see you go". 

A sinister smile presented itself on the brunette's lips when Kaguya stated the sentence. 

Kaguya didn't like the look at all, suddenly feeling cornered in an empty classroom after school hours. 

"But you got over me pretty quick didn't you?". 

"What are you talking about?". 

Jo'on took a small step towards the other woman. 

"I'm surprised you didn't hook up with Reimu. You would've screwed anything to get a little comfort" the socialite taunted, "She's a little rough around the edges but totally fuckable so I guess I can see the appeal". 

"That is enough!" Kaguya said with a sharp tone, her voice lifting, "What a vile way to talk about someone who stopped a lot of the other kids from beating you down because of your attitude".

"Oh please, like I needed her protection. Or yours. But that is besides the point" Jo'on stated, regaining her smirk and inching closer to Kaguya, "I suppose your tastes have matured. Whoever she is, she is beautiful". 

Kaguya gulped, "What are you talking about?".

Her stomach sank at whatever Jo'on had implied by the comment.  

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. I've seen you with her, you know. You and the woman from Eientei, _together_ " Jo'on confirmed, relishing in the colour draining from Kaguya's face, "Your lover".

Kaguya's worse nightmare had come to fruition. 

" _Yuyuko.._ " she mused, panic coursing through her system. 

"If only you could see your pretty face right now" the socialite laughed, "Priceless. Hey, Kaguya, you've been getting my notes, right? I warned you".

Everything clicked into place like a puzzle, the glee on Jo'on expression hammering in the final nail. 

"You..they were from _you_?".

Jo'on bowed in a mock manner, "Some of my best work I'd say. I meant what I said" she added whilst closing the space between them and running a finger down Kaguya's dark hair, "This is your last chance. Tell the school or I will". 

The teacher stepped back, fingers flexing as betrayal rested on her face, "Why are you doing this, Jo'on? You know what will happen..".

"Yeah, payback is a bitch and so am I, sweetheart" she answered and moved closer to the woman again, "Now you'll know what it feels like to have you life turned upside down. Say goodbye to your squeeze too, I doubt she'd want anything to do with you after you come out. Hmm, I suppose I could take your place" she finished with a lick of her lips, "She seems like a woman of culture, and could do better". 

"Please, don't do this" Kaguya urged as she willed herself not to shudder at the imagery in her mind, "Leave her out of this, she has done nothing to get hurt by what you have against me". 

"Then you'd better break it off before you out yourself to your colleagues, if you're that desperate to protect her".

The words were callous, lacking any sympathy what so ever and Kaguya didn't know how to react. Jo'on's threat seemed apparent and if there was one thing Kaguya knew about the impulsive woman, she made heed of whatever she said. 

Jo'on had enough financial leverage to make any problem disappear. 

Kaguya did not. 

"You have before the end of the year to do it before I do. So.." Jo'on taunted whilst working out how long that was, "A week. Good luck, princess".

She ended her sentence with a kiss to Kaguya's cheek, leaning in close enough to whisper one final string of destruction, "I'll _ruin_ you". 

Kaguya's heart was in the midst of doing a pirouette against her ribcage as the vile sensation of Jo'on's lips near her skin settled in. The perfume danced around them till the socialite stepped back and offered Kaguya a final wave and wink before existing the classroom. 

Suddenly, the silence felt engulfing as Kaguya refused to let her body relax, the rigid form tensing enough to ache. 

She couldn't breath, terrified of saying or doing something in case Jo'on came back for round two.

The teacher was left motionless as the situation she had striven to deviate from started to implode all around her. 

 

***

 

After a long shift at the restaurant, Reimu was looking forward to clocking out and forgetting the existence of the hell hole she had the unfortunate privilege of working at. 

The time read 12:38 Am, now Wednesday and she wondered why it was so busy. Then the realisation of it being the week heading towards the new year gave her clarity as to why that was. It was only going to become extremely busier as the reservations poured in, making the waitress cringe internally and wonder how she was going to make it through the week. 

As she opened her locker, her eyes brushed around for her bag to retrieve her phone and when she unlocked it, she couldn't help the smile simmer onto her face. 

The first genuine smile she'd carried out all night. 

Her screensaver was an image of herself and Kanako, the woman stood behind her with her arms around Reimu's waist as Reimu took the picture. They were both grinning as the sunset behind them offered a divine background but it hardly compared to the glow coming from the couple. 

When Reimu thought about it that way, she'd get through the week fine because she had Kanako. 

The group also had plans for New Years Eve which she was quite excited for, the ending of the year proving to be a subtle sign regarding change, and how it wasn't a negative thing. 

So with the calming thoughts in her mind, the brunette relaxed and grabbed her belongings before closing her locker. 

In her musings, what Reimu hadn't noticed was Marisa walking into the room with two other people. 

She put on her black jacket as her bag swung in her hand when she turned around to leave. 

"Oh, Marisa". 

Reimu kept her voice even as the trio of women acknowledged her. Marisa had been keeping her distance the last week but it didn't mean she couldn't feel her eyes following her _every_ movement. 

The waitress was relieved about the space her antagonising boss gave her so she wasn't as on edge as she would have been when Marisa approached her. That and the fact of two other waitresses being there with them didn't set off any alarm bells for Reimu yet. 

"Clocking out?". 

"That's the plan" Reimu replied, waiting for whatever Marisa had to say, "Did you need something?". 

The blonde shuffled into the room as the other women stayed near the door. 

Marisa smiled, a transparent variation which easily displayed the vitriolic connotations behind it, "Yeah, I need to talk to you about something". 

"Okay, what's up?". 

"You need to do me a favour. That new place Yuki and Mai opened..".

Reimu tucked her hands into her pockets out of lack of patience, "What about it?". 

"Go and trash it". 

"Excuse me?". 

The request was something the brunette hadn't expected in the least and to even hear it made her stomach twirl. Marisa appeared deathly serious with her arms folded across her chest, stance unmoving. 

"You heard me, Hakurei. The last thing we need is competition from a place like _that_. Seriously, what's with the overly friendly atmosphere of the place" Marisa scowled, "I heard it's the new joint for all the weirdo's to hang out. We don't need a place like that near us. So, deal with it". 

There were far too many issues in Marisa's speech which trickled Reimu's anger, namely the entire thing but what perplexed her at the given moment was how Marisa had the nerve to suggest she go and do the dirty work. 

She shrugged, "Not my problem, like I'd do something that messed up anyway". 

"Aw what's this? Solidarity amongst faggots?". 

"What did you say..?" Reimu managed to utter as the shock of what Marisa spewed out reached her ears.

Marisa didn't budge, opting to move forward, "You fucking heard me. Trust you to defend those two. Everyone knows what they get up to which is why their shitty little restaurant attracts the freaks. Just like _you_ , huh, Reimu?". 

The two guarding the door snickered as Marisa reveled in the disgust prominent on the brunette's features. 

"You know what, Marisa? Go fuck yourself". 

"Bet you'd prefer to do me instead, wouldn't you?". 

Marisa's tone turned sinister as she pulled out her phone, "You're about that life, after all. I know your dirty little secret" she said before pushing Reimu back against the locker with her free hand, "You're a lesbian. That's so fucked up". 

The waitress landed with a firm thud against the cold surface, red eyes widened at the revelation. Marisa could only chuckle in delight, taking in the brunette's shaking form whilst unlocking her own phone. 

"Wow, if I had known that this was how to shut you up, I would have revealed it a week ago" she grinned, "Look at how pathetic you've become".

"She _always_ has been". 

Marisa glanced at the employee whom had spoken up, giving her a nod after laughing, "She's right. You've always been pathetic. I'm surprised anyone, even someone from the same gender, took an interest in you" she mulled before reading something from her phone. 

A flash of dread pitted itself around Reimu the moment Kanako's name slipped out of Marisa's mouth. 

She was reading a thread of exchanged messages, increasing the theatrics as a sickening smile braced her lips. 

"I love you too, Kanako, will see you later" she cooed whilst twirling her finger around the small braid near her fringe, "Kiss, kiss". 

The mocking tone caused an eruption of laughter from all three as Reimu stood up straight and went for Marisa, her fist locking onto the blonde's jaw with ferocity. 

"You sunnuva bitch!" she grunted as the other two waitresses’ intervened and slammed her back against the lockers, "Keep her out of this!". 

"Touchy, aren't you?" Marisa grinned, cupping her palm against her sore jaw as Reimu thrashed around under the grip of the other two women, "Just for that alone I should send these messages to everyone but you know, I'm feeling pretty kind today".

"I swear you even bring Kanako-".

Marisa scoffed before slapping Reimu hard enough to make her head bob back. It settled her enough to shut her up as the blonde then gripped Reimu's jaw and held it tight. 

"So protective of your dog of a girlfriend, it's almost cute" she stated in a degrading way, "You want to keep her out of this then listen close, and listen well. I'm only going to say this _once_ more". 

Her cheek stung, the redness swelling even further thanks to the harsh grip on her jaw. Despite this, Reimu remained steady in an effort to not let the situation truly settle into her mind yet. 

"You do what I said and fuck up that dump of a restaurant. I don't care what you do but I'd better see it wrecked and soon. Should you fail to do what I ask and all of Gensokyo will know of the fag you are. Good luck finding work here after that happens, Hakurei. You and Kaguya will be back on the street before you know so be grateful of the choice I'm giving you. Since you obviously made the choice of wanting to fuck women, which is still sick by the way". 

Marisa made a show of pulling her hand away from Reimu and wiping it on her shirt, as if she'd catch the homosexuality strain if she touched Reimu for a second longer. 

The waitresses then shoved Reimu back against the lockers before letting her go and stepping by Marisa's side. 

"So, I hope we have a deal. Give it all you got!" Marisa encouraged with a friendly grin and then headed towards the door, "Oh and, tell Kanako I said hey".

Laughing along with Marisa, the two women left with the manager of the restaurant, leaving a shaken Reimu barely being able to keep herself upright. 

Her eyes were devoid of any emotion other than rage, brows furrowed and cheek bruised as the aftermath of the slap made its presence. 

She was at a loss, not sure how this had happened and how Marisa had found access to her phone which further made her feel nauseas. 

Reimu could only think of what Marisa was making her do and the fact that she knew about her relationship with Kanako, not knowing in the slightest how she was going to fix this. 

 

***

 

Concluding an arduous day's work at the clinic, Reisen was relieved to finally pull up into her street as she drove to her home. 

The down side was the obvious distance from Eirin but she didn't mind as she'd call her before bed, both talking for as long as they could before they succumbed to exhaustion. For Reisen, it was the next best possible way to fall asleep, other than having Eirin right by her side in her bed. 

She'd had an enjoyable day despite the onslaught of patients due to the cold weather but that didn't deter Reisen's mood. 

What could, however, was seeing her mother's car parked outside her driveway. 

" _What the.."_.

Even if the darkness had littered the area, Reisen knew her mother's car and the license plate merely clarified it all much to her dismay. 

" _What is **she** doing here?"_. 

She could see the living room lights on and she then recalled her mother still had a key to her home. 

The only other person with a copy was Sanae, Reisen encouraging the woman to use it whenever she needed a breather from her parents. Sanae had made use of it a few days ago when Reisen came home from work and found the tea cups neatly washed and left to dry. The pharmacist didn't ask if Sanae had dropped by, not needing to as she was pleased Sanae was using it. 

What she hadn't realised was that the person who'd made themselves welcome in her home, was in fact, her mother. 

Other than her friend, _nobody_ else had access.

Regret filled her stomach at realising why she even bothered to give a key to her mother in the first place. 

Truth be told, she wasn't expecting the woman to use it, let alone appear in Gensokyo without notifying her. So this was certainly an unfortunate surprise but there was nothing she could do about it. 

More so since she had been evading her mother's calls whenever she could. 

"Might as well get this over with" she muttered whilst getting out of her vehicle. 

Reisen was in no rush to fall under her mother's wrath so she more or less dragged her feet, sighing and loosening her tie by the time she'd reached her door. She did have the option of turning back and leaving but as idyllic as that sounded, her mother was nothing if not horribly persistent. 

What she wanted, she often acquired. 

Even if it was unconventionally obtained. 

She stepped into her home, closing the door behind her and placed her bag and keys in their respective compartments whilst shuffling to the main living room. 

Reisen's mother perked up, "Ah, there you are. We've been waiting for quite some time" her mother chided and stood up. 

The 'we' made Reisen do a double take as she glanced to the other couch adjacent to the coffee table. 

It was then she noticed the man sat there. 

He gave her a warm smile and stood up too, "Good evening, Reisen".

As polite as his tone and demeanour seemed to be, the pharmacist felt nausea stem through her system when she glanced back at her mother. 

"Who is he?". 

"Reisen! Don't be so rude" Reisen's mother frowned and motioned for the younger woman to sit down, "You should be well aware as to who this young man is. I did give you his details months ago. I am so sorry about this, she can become forgetful at times" she chuckled at the man who waved it off as his eyes drank Reisen in. 

The marriage document. 

It dawned on Reisen like a lighting bolt had hit her body and she scowled, "I didn't agree to this, mother". 

An uncomfortable silence settled for a moment, "Of course you did. What are you saying?" her mother stated firmly, the feigned smiling making the crease along her eyebrows become deeper, "You agreed to this meeting and when things go well, we can move to the planning and preparation of your wed-". 

"Stop.." Reisen protested weakly, too exhausted to keep going around with her mother like this, "I made it clear that I am _not_ interested. Why can't you accept it?!". 

Reisen's slightly elevated tone caused a dark aura to settle over the older woman's face, red eyes unamused. 

"Can you give me and my daughter a moment please? I am terribly sorry about this" she then said to the man who wasn't sure what he should do, a look of disappointment and sympathy bracing his features. 

"Ah, not at all. Should I wait in the car?" he quickly said, relieved when the woman handed him the keys. He then turned to Reisen, bowing lightly, "It was nice to meet you, Reisen. Thank you and I..hope we can meet again soon". 

Reisen offered the man a small smile as she could sense his discontent from a mile away and she couldn't blame him. 

For him, this was probably something he had been looking forward to and was led under the false pretence of her mother edging it on. 

The last thing Reisen wanted to do was ruin his life, along with her own by going along with the whims of what society depicted. 

How women unmarried over the age of 25 were looked down on. 

How having no children by the age of 18 meant there had to be physical complications. 

How refusing to bend to the whims of culture and tradition was a scathing display of rebellion. 

It wasn't fair on either party so she wished him well as he made his way out of her home. 

Once the door could be heard closing shut, Reisen's mother unleashed the defamatory dialogue she had been holding in. 

"How _dare_ you disobey me!" she voiced with exasperation, her hair moving to the side given the ferocity of her actions, "To think you could embarrass me like that and in front of my future son in law no less. Just _who_ do you think you are?!". 

Reisen wasn't going to back down either and bared her teeth, "Somebody who is sick of following your commands, mother!" before taking a quick breath, "I have done whatever you have asked of me without thinking twice. Why can't you just accept that I don't want to marry a man..." she pleaded, "I am happy with the way my life is" she finished. 

 _"I am happy with Eirin, the woman I am in love with and would marry in a heartbeat"_. 

Reisen left that thought out for the time being, not knowing if she could bare to deal with the aftermath of it. 

The older woman shook her head, fists clenching as she matched up to her daughter, "It isn't good enough to simply have a career, Reisen. Being married to a family like his will open up more roads for you. Having the support of a man is integral". 

"Why? _Why_ is the thought of a woman making it up in the world without a man so difficult to accept? Do you really believe you couldn't have achieved what you did without dad?". 

The validity of the question actually stumped the older woman for a moment as she reflected on her own achievements before she wed. A brief flicker of hope ran through Reisen as she watched the cogs turn but that hope was shattered when her mother deflecting the question. 

"It is irrelevant. You cannot escape your destiny to settle down and provide me with grandchildren. Your career is meaningless without a husband by your side. Should you continue your stance about not accepting his offer, you are a failure to me and your link to the Inaba lineage will be severed" she stated coldly, her posture as stiff as her words, "No daughter of mine will remain out of wedlock beyond the age of 30".

Reisen was set to turn 30 in April. 

"Mother..please..".

Reisen was silenced when a hand went up above her face, stopping her words. She was left to simmer in the pain of hearing the woman who had brought her into the world threaten to disown her so easily. 

"This isn't up for discussion. You have made you bed so take responsibility and lie in it. I want an answer by the end of the week" she instructed, "I know you well so I am sure you will not cause anymore dissatisfaction to me or our family".

Reisen was about to continue refuting the threat but her mother simply pushed past her and made her way to the hallway, promptly exiting the house without another word. 

Tears pricked at the corner of Reisen's eyes as she managed to make it to the sofa before her knees gave out, the pressure being a tangible weight attached to her ankle. 

Her body slumped forward as her mother's uncaring stance continued to replay in her mind. 

This had never occurred in the Inaba family line before so she couldn't turn to anyone for help. Bringing Eirin into it was out of the question. 

She was alone, unsure of how to proceed as the walls around her inched closer to suffocating her, pushed together by her own mother's hands. 

 

***

 

Alice sauntered around the Myouren Temple on a Thursday evening, her black coat wrapped over her snugly as the scarf around her neck kept the cold out. 

The cream coloured scarf had been a gift from Byakuren and a handmade one at that which Alice could appreciate more so being a tailor. 

It had the subtle scent of the priestess lingering, as the warmth of it might as well have been Byakuren's arms around her neck. She smiled whilst glancing over the decorations the temple was dotted in to make way for the new year, the preparations underway and Alice was looking forward to the event.

Given the time in the evening, Alice was alone as everyone had left the grounds. She knew Byakuren wouldn't be there as she had an occasion to attend with her family to discuss the ceremonies for Monday evening, New Years Eve. 

But the blonde didn't mind, still feeling the presence of her lover serenade throughout the site along with the fragrance of the incense burning. 

Her blue eyes lingered over the pristine statues of Buddha and the other deities which surrounded the religion. The alter which was set up near the entrance was entrancing to view, the simplicity of the artefacts strewn making Alice marvel at the sheer elegance of its arrangements. 

Being there felt like home and the tailor wasn't sure if that was due to the religion lulling her in, or the comfort and the woman aligned with it. She opted to believe the latter as Alice had realised she'd be willing to go along with whatever Byakuren asked for. 

Not out of fear or demand. 

But out of love and appreciation. 

Her relationship with the priestess had flourished in ways she couldn't have even imagined in her wildest dreams. 

To find comfort in the arms of another human being, to crave her presence, to feel at complete ease whenever she was with her. 

As remote as the feelings felt were, given the fact that Alice hadn't experienced them before, she found herself dropping each and every guard for Byakuren, without a fight. 

The smile prevalent on her face as she continued admiring the temple was bright enough to rival the moon in the sky. 

 _Nothing_ could take away such an extraordinary experience or the woman she felt it for. 

Alice was determined to make it work, despite the trepidation she sometimes felt and whenever the nightmares appeared. 

It was something she would have to slowly but surely overcome and with the help and love of the priestess, the process of healing didn't appear as daunting. 

Travelling within her train of thought, Alice hadn't noticed a small group of people form behind her. 

A clearing of a throat broke the blonde's reverie as she turned to face them, somewhat stunned to see the accumulation of people. 

"Ah, my apologies" she said quickly, realising she had been standing at the alter for too long and proceeded to try and find a clearing through the group. 

"Wait a moment please" a woman said, "We'd like a word, if you may". 

Alice was sceptical at first but the woman seemed polite enough. Though her tight lipped expression did cause a tug of concern as the rest of the crowd mirrored the same look. 

"Of course, how can I help you?". 

The woman whom had spoken appeared to be the ringleader and around the age of her late forties. She seemed to hold a presence which made everyone yield to her in respect and adoration. 

It wasn't much to go on but Alice kept alert regardless whilst waiting for the lady to speak up again. 

As if mulling over how to word the sentence, she stalled for a moment before talking, "You have been frequenting this temple rather often but what I understand is that you don't follow the teachings of Buddhism?". 

"I don't, however, I can appreciate the beauty of religion and have always had an interest in learning about things outside of my interests" Alice smiled, slightly perturbed by the hard gaze and strange question, "I don't mean to cause any harm or offence so I do apologise if this has come to be, truly". 

"Well, be that as it may, your _intents_ with Lady Hijiri are what concerns us". 

"What do you mean?".

"People have noticed..something peculiar about you and your attention on the high priestess". 

Alice blinked several times, not quite sure what the woman was insinuation, "My attention?".

A man in the crowd scoffed whilst yelling out, "Don't act dumb, foreigner!". 

The slandered use of the word foreigner made Alice recoil as she took a wavering step back. It wasn't the first slur she'd heard regarding her heritage but she was surprised to hear it from a follower of Byakuren's temple. 

"Yeah" said another a younger woman in the crowd, "We've heard stuff about you and Lady Hijiri!". 

"I..really don't know what you are talking about..".

"Liar!".

"Stop tainting the high priestess with the influence of your foreign ways!". 

"Despicable, how dare she!". 

The remarks ricocheted around the crowd as Alice's eyes bounced around to see the culprits, some of them being customers she had created clothing for. 

She felt trapped, the murmurs of disgust flowing through the crowd like a wave of toxicity. 

"Alice" the ringleader spoke up, "We don't condone your behaviour towards Lady Hijiri. It is sending the wrong messages to the followers of this temple and Gensokyo. What you do behind your closed doors is your business however-". 

"I'm not sure what you are implying but what _I_ do and whom with is not _your_ concern" the blonde dared to interrupted even though she was trembling, "Byakuren doesn't have to justify anything to you". 

Gasps and wide eyes ran rampant, the ringleader's mouth agape at Alice's words. 

"She..she uttered Lady Hijiri's name so causally, just who does she think she is?!". 

"What an ill-mannered woman!".

"Not only is she trying to ruin the high priestess’s reputation, the foolish girl is regarding her with no respect whatsoever!". 

"What a sordid personality!". 

"She should use her needles to sew up such a rotten mouth!". 

The insults picked up a crescendo, as did the sneers and shakes of their heads in disdain. 

All of it felt familiar as the cruel taunts kept flooding her way. 

"You..you don't understand" Alice mumbled but it was drowned out, panic fuelling her chest and the process of breathing suddenly became difficult, "Please, stop!".

No consideration was spared, the ringleader folding her arms across her chest and gave Alice a demeaning stare. 

"If you know what is good for you, stay away from this temple and Lady Hijiri. She is a woman who is looked upon highly and your presence taints her significantly. Whatever your lurid intentions are, Miss Margatroid, keep them in that corrupt mind of yours". 

"We don't need the likes of you running around here and ruining everything!".

Alice's heart hammered against her chest with ferocity. 

"I bet she's one of those lesbian things! Have you seen the way she undresses Lady Hijiri with those weird eyes of hers". 

The anxiety piling up made the blonde's dread build. 

"Oh how vile if she is trying to lead the high priestess into such a revolting lifestyle!". 

She wanted to block the noise out but she couldn't. 

"Honestly, Gensokyo really needs a wall to keep these foreigners out".

Alice felt like a child all over again.

"Hear hear! Keep those demonic lesbians out!".

 She felt like a teenager again. 

"Hm, what a disgrace. Her parents must have washed their hands of her. No respectful man or woman would want to raise that". 

History had a tendency to repeat itself. 

All she could do was run, panic being the source to finally get her legs working as she bolted through the crowd. 

Alice kept running and running, her face glistening due to the tears and sweat while she ploughed through the dead streets. 

It was happening all over again, only this time, the escape Alice sought out was an eternal sleep. 

 

***

 

Sanae set the plates down in front of where her parents were seated in the kitchen, whilst making up a plate for herself. 

Friday had arrived and Sanae rushed home from work, an ominous call from her mother saying that she should get back as soon as possible. 

While it may have been a request, the tone of voice she was used to from her mother ensured that it was a threat. There was no room for an excuse or doing overtime today, her parents wanted her home and it scared Sanae senseless. 

She quickly settled in and by the time it reached 6, Sanae was in the kitchen and preparing dinner whilst her parents lounged around in the living room. 

The accountant could _feel_ their eyes on her. 

That per se wasn't unusual but they were quiet, had barely said a scathing word, only demanding dinner to be a delicious as possible. 

So Sanae got on with it silently in a bid to not feel their ire. Thoughts of Yukari filtered into her mind which kept her occupied and afloat, helping to dissipate the foreboding atmosphere lingering there. They'd all discussed the plans for the new year and she was beyond excited. As much as she enjoyed the occasion with her friends, the new development of meeting their lovers, and their friends was going to be celebrated to the fullest extent. 

It gave the young woman hope whilst she sat down and ate her dinner, trying to avoid the steely gaze of blue and green eyes zeroing on her. 

Normally, there would be idle chatter amongst her parents. Trivial facts about their day, scolding Sanae about the smallest of imperfections or the usual gossip surrounding Gensokyo's devoid climate of pertaining to high standards. 

But there was _nothing_ but silence. 

The occasional scrape of chopsticks hitting the surface and cups being put down being the only sounds. 

Suddenly, an unnerving sense of anxiety poured over her like lava when she locked eyes with her father. 

She'd barely touched her own food, perhaps a few mouthfuls of rice and was in the process of trying the meat when an object was flung towards her. 

The speed in which the glass cup was launched across the table was startling and hard enough to hit Sanae on the side of her head.

"Sanae!" her father yelled out and pushed himself up from his chair whilst rounding the table in a menacing manner. 

Sanae hadn't seen him stand up as she was preoccupied with wiping the sake seeping into her eyes, the stinging sensation burning her retina as her forehead throbbed in pain. She clutched the wound and could feel the skin already rise through her fringe, a small bulge forming which made her wince. 

But it was going to be the least of her concerns as her father had grabbed her by the back of her hair and lifted her up. 

She cried out at the grip, catching her father's wrist with both hands as she balanced on her tiptoes given the ferocious grip he had on her hair. 

"Please, let me go!" she whimpered as her breathing ran ragged. 

Her father delivered a full fisted punch to Sanae's mouth which split the skin immediately. She almost blanked out, her arms swinging down the side given the searing pain.

"Watch you mouth Sanae" her mother said with a calming lilt, "You are only going to make this worse for yourself. You already have". 

Sanae assumed this was a normal session and they were enacting their usual displeasure out.

However, something in the glint of her mother's green eyes told her otherwise.

"We know...".

"W-what are you talking about?". 

Sanae's struggled sentence was silenced when her father punched her in the stomach, making her keel over and splutter. He still had a fistful of her hair in his hands which made the reprieve difficult, her body rocking with spasms from the abuse being thrown at her. 

She was bleeding profusely from her head and lips but that didn't bother her parents. 

It rarely ever did. 

Her white top was splattered with the crimson drops and she found it difficult to stay focused.

To help, her father wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled Sanae across the kitchen and to her mother's side. He kept her there, squeezing in different intervals as Sanae clawed at his hands. 

"I should snap your neck now. Just like I said I would do to any faggot I see. How fucked up that _my_ own blood ended up as one" he spat out in a low voice, softening his grip slightly to allow Sanae to struggle. 

Sanae, in her beaten state, just about managed to register the words. 

"We were truly hoping that we were wrong, dear" Sanae's mother sadly said, "To think, our own eyes had to witness the atrocity you were committing. The devil himself would have recoiled at such a disapproving sight" she lamented, "Let her fall". 

Her husband did so and Sanae dropped to the ground like a tonne of bricks, landings on her knees as she coughed up. She didn't have a chance to recuperate before her mother grabbed Sanae by the lapel of her top. They were now face to face, the older woman's sneer as serpentine as could be. 

Sanae called out to her mother, begging her to let go, trying to reach out to any motherly affection left in the woman. 

But there was nothing in the desolate green orbs staring at her. 

"We _saw_ you, Sanae. How could you dare to sit there in broad daylight in the arms of a woman!" she screamed, "What kind of nerve do you have in that depraved mind of yours to sit there and fornicate with a woman where anyone could have seen you?! You delusional little dyke".

Nails dug into the accountant's neck, crescent shaped marks wedging in with no intent of stopping. 

"I didn't-". 

"Shut up!" her father's voice boomed, "Listen here you fucking animal, the bitch you had your filthy hands on, was it Yakumo?". 

Sanae's mind short circuited but the terror propelled her thinking, the thought of any harm coming to her lover making her push herself away. 

Sadly, it resulted in a sharp knee to her stomach via her mother. 

There was no way she could reveal Yukari's identity. 

It wasn't even a thought to cross her mind and she'd take whatever punishment her parents dished out even if they killed her. 

"Is it Yakumo you're doing those ungodly acts with?!" her mother repeated. 

On the floor and clutching her stomach, Sanae saw her father move his leg back. 

She felt it a second later, the firmness of his boot colliding with her shin. 

"Answer your mother you ungrateful piece of shit!" his voice fired. 

Another kick found itself against her stomach as her ribs took the collision. She could barely breath as the air was knocked out of her. Her body ached, her cognitive senses depleting but she willed for herself to speak. 

A shaky hand managed to lift itself in the air to get her parents to stop, "It wasn't her. She..isn't the person I was seeing!". 

Through her teary stained eyes, the accountant could see her mother's shoes near her hand that was resting on the floor. 

"I swear..".

The violence halted for a moment as her parents glanced at each other, debating whether Sanae was telling the truth or not. 

Not that it mattered.

A piercing scream started its way up her throat and into the kitchen when the heel of Sanae's mother's shoe dug over the top of her right hand. 

A spurt of blood escaped the injury, Sanae desperately trying to move her hand away but her mother kept shoving the heel down harder. 

She begged and begged for her to stop, cry after cry but the pain merely increased as her parents chuckled darkly. 

With her eyes slammed shut, she couldn't look up to see the conspiring faces. 

But their words were chilling enough. 

"Well, that is fine with us. I _knew_ Yakumo wasn't a part of those condemned demons which roam this town" her mother said, "She seems like a woman who would stay away from the likes of you. Which leads us to resolving the other problem".

"Believe us, Sanae. We'll kill you, if that's what it takes for you to tell us the name of the fucker you were with".

"We will fix you up first" her mother concluded with a low voice as she lifted her foot off of the mauled hand, "Then, we will go and fix her. For the sake of Gensokyo".

Sheer dread rampaged through the accountant as she flipped onto her back when her mother kicked her in the naval. 

The sight she was greeted with was her mother and father, looming over her as the man removed his belt and slapped it across his palm menacingly. 

Sanae whimpered, her mother pulling the young woman's hands above and clamping her foot over both wrists till a small snap could be heard on the left one. 

With no escape, Sanae braced herself and wondered if she was ever going to see the light of day again. 

 

Lives hung in the balance, as did sanity, and neither were in an acceptable state to make it to the other side.

The gauntlet had been thrown by the deluded side of Gensokyo's residents with nothing but bitter cruelty and force, refusing to adapt to the ways of the modern world. 

Whether the women could dissolve the threats assigned to them, they could no longer be sure as the severity of their scenarios settled over them like a foreboding snow storm. 


	12. Dismantled

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unable to reach out and disclose the turbulent scenarios in their lives, Gensokyo's natives simmer in the shallow graves dug out by others. 

Their efforts to protect their loved ones from the cruelties of their town was the final act of rebellion they could unleash. 

Whether help would reach them in time or at all they could no longer be sure of. 

 

 

Kaguya hadn't met up with Yuyuko like she had intended and the author became concerned about her wellbeing. 

By the time it reached 8 pm, Yuyuko was on the phone to Reimu. 

"She has not returned?".

The brunette confirmed that Kaguya hadn't returned home from school yet and she wasn't responding to her calls or texts either. It was unlike Kaguya to not respond to Reimu at least and she too had become alarmed about Kaguya's whereabouts. 

"I see. I'm going to call Keine and drop by the school. Of course, I will let you know soon. Thank you, Reimu". 

Ending the call on her phone, Yuyuko paused for a second as she gathered her thoughts. She was compiling through any details she may have forgotten when they had spoken earlier on during the day but she came up with nothing. 

Kaguya hadn't cancelled their plans, she hadn't communicated at all which was the worrying factor. 

It was enough to spur Yuyuko into action. 

She grabbed her things and hastily made her way out from her home whilst she texted Keine that she was going to meet her at the school. 

The speed in which Yuyuko raced to the establishment rivalled a track runner with the finishing line in mind and before she knew it, she had arrived. 

Apprehension pooled at the pit of Yuyuko's stomach as she stood in front of the door to the building, her ragged breathing betraying her usual serene aura. But there was no time to reel in her calmness now so she pulled the door and zipped inside to meet Keine. 

"Hey, you're here" Keine greeted, though the strain was evident in her features. 

"Thank you for meeting me here. Which way to her classroom?". 

Keine motioned for the woman to follow her and both picked up the speed whilst Keine led them to Kaguya's room. 

"Has she not replied to you either, Keine?". 

"No, Reimu contacted me after you called her. She had some marking to do but that would have finished a few hours ago. Kaguya also mentioned she was going to meet up with you first so when Reimu's call came through, I was surprised by what she told me". 

"Likewise. If she is still in the school, I suppose that is one thing less to fret about" Yuyuko tried to rationalise. 

It was a fleeting glimmer of keeping hope alive. 

At least she would be safe within the building. 

Yuyuko could tell even her own words sounded hollow but at least it was better than _nothing_. Still, neither slowed their pace as they rounded the staircase leading to the third years classrooms. 

Keine pointed to the fourth door down, "This one". 

Yuyuko opted to knock first. 

In the case where all was alright and Kaguya had simply lost track of time whilst in the midst of her work, Yuyuko did not want to barge in and disturb her. 

She'd just about reeled in her anxiousness to remain somewhat in control. 

"Kaguya, are you in there?" she asked after the first knock went unanswered. 

Keine and Yuyuko glanced at each other warily. 

The author knocked again, this time more firmly, "Sweetheart? It's me". 

No response. 

"Yuyuko.." Keine murmured under her breath and Yuyuko knew what she was thinking. 

She didn't waste another second and opened the door, her furrowed pink eyes scanning the room. 

The place was empty. 

"Kaguya?". 

"Where is she?" Keine questioned, "Her things are still here". 

Kaguya's phone was on the desk and all the students papers were still stacked up, yet there was no sign of her.

Yuyuko's earlier feeling of that foreboding prickling in her spine had resurfaced tenfold. 

With a deathly silence covering the room, every single sound was amplified. 

Which is when they had heard it. 

Coming from the side of the desk which was facing the window, a small whimper. 

Yuyuko quickly followed the sound and sprinted to the location of the noise. 

There, she found the woman she loved, knees to her chest and back pressed against the desk. Her face was tear stricken as her body trembled. It was as if she hadn't registered that Yuyuko was stood there until the author dropped down in front of her. 

"Kaguya..".

Keine too had crouched down, her heart aching at the abysmal sight of her friend.

Kaguya's broken voice finally spoke up while her shimmering eyes stared at her lover, "Y-yuyuko?". 

The author pulled Kaguya against her when she reached out and buried her face against Yuyuko's chest. Her fingers were vibrating as they tugged at the lapels of Yuyuko's coat, her body doing the same when she cried in her arms. 

"It is alright, Kaguya, I'm here. I promise I'm here" she soothed into her hair whilst enclosing her arms around Kaguya's back. 

Keine rested her hand on Kaguya's shoulder as she shared a indecipherable look with Yuyuko. 

Though behind that look bellied an insurmountable level of anger at whatever had been the cause of _this_. 

Having to take in the wrenching cries of the woman who normally had such a gleaming smile on her face was something that would not be taking lightly. 

Yuyuko would see to it herself. 

Whatever has been the cause of Kaguya's turmoil up until now, Yuyuko would be the one to end it. 

 

***

 

Kanako and Yorihime stood outside Reimu and Kaguya's apartment, fishing for the key that the teacher had given her. 

Not knowing what was going on with Kaguya as of yet as she was staying at Eientei, she'd notified the woman of checking up on her roommate. There was nothing going on between Kaguya and Reimu, Kanako was certain of this but Yuyuko couldn't divulge the details of what was happening which the businesswoman respected. 

The night before appeared to be disclosing some portentous happenings.

One look at the teacher when Kanako stepped into Yuyuko's bedroom revealed the woman ashen, eyes red as she sat on Yuyuko's bed with her arms hugging around her knees. 

Kanako hoped the situation wasn't too problematic, as her own wonder of why Reimu wasn't answering loitered around her thoughts. 

The duo tried knocking first but there was no answer. They looked at each other, knowing that Reimu was definitely home. 

"Should we..?" Yorihime motioned for the lock. 

Kanako nodded and unlocked the door quietly in case Reimu was asleep. 

It was late, the time nearing 10 Pm and she wasn't sure if the brunette was working or not tonight. Reimu hadn't mentioned it nor had she responded to the text messages. 

The last Kanako had heard from her was that Kaguya would be staying at Eientei when they spoke on the phone before going bed. Reimu's mood was the usual, bar the slight concern regarding Kaguya which was to be expected. But other than that, Reimu showed no sign of feeling anything other than contentment. 

"There isn't a single light on" Kanako noted as they stepped into the quiet apartment. 

"How likely is it for her to be asleep at this time?". 

"Highly unlikely" Kanako replied and closed the door after Yorihime walked in, "We generally talk before heading to bed. More so if she was working". 

Yorihime pondered that whilst finding the switch to the light, the whole room being illuminated after she flicked it upwards. 

"So it seem. Reisen hasn't heard from Reimu either. This is quite worrisome" Yorihime said as she cast her eyes around the perimeter. 

"For them all to be this out of touch was what I was thinking when Kaguya arrived. But right now, we need to find Reimu" Kanako stated and signalled for Yorihime to check Kaguya's room whilst she went to Reimu's. 

Splitting up would procure the results faster. 

Kanako stepped through the main living area till she stood in front of Reimu's bedroom. 

She brought her hand up and rapped at the door gently, "Reimu, are you in there? It's Kanako". 

The businesswomen heard someone fumbling in the room which brought a sigh of relief from her. At least her lover was home, and she may have been asleep from the sounds of it. 

Yorihime had returned from Kaguya's room once Kanako had told her that Reimu was home. She stood back near the couch to give the two women some space. 

Not a moment later, the door opened. 

The sight of Reimu's dishevelled appearance left Kanako speechless for a moment. 

"Hey..ya totally not meant to be here" Reimu slurred. 

The alcohol on her breath was picked up on instantly and that's when Reimu lost her footing when she tried to shut the door in Kanako's face. 

"Reimu!". 

Yorihime was up on her feet but Kanako was quick enough in catching her inebriated lover in her arms. 

She noticed the brunette's hold on the near empty bottle and Kanako wondered how she was even awake. 

With her arms wound tight around Reimu's hips, Kanako led her back to her bed and sat her down, "Can you get some water please, Yorihime?".

The doctor went off as Kanako assessed Reimu. She kept her hands on her shoulders to keep the brunette steady as she was kneeled down in front of her. Kanako felt at a loss, taking in Reimu's bloodshot eyes. Her cheeks were shimmering and the businesswoman could only deduce that to tears. Slowly, she took the bottle out of the woman's hand and placed it on the floor. 

"Reimu...what happened?". 

" _You_..you're not supposed to be here! G-go home!" Reimu tried to yell, "Is' not safe..go!". 

Reimu tried to shove Kanako but her drunken state made it feeble. 

Kanako couldn't bare the anguish in her lover's pleas as she collapsed against her shoulder and let the influx of tears escape. Her warnings of it being unsafe there kept ringing out while she clutched onto Kanako. 

There was something unsettling about the warning, Kanako felt her blood boil. 

She had a feeling as to whom was responsible for this. 

Yorihime had already been there with the water, witnessing the scene and she couldn't begin to figure out what had occurred. She could see the tautness of Kanako's back as she comforted her distressed lover. She would've felt the absolute same if she was to have seen Okina like that. 

The cause of Reimu's trepidation had Kanako's mind going through the many ways she was going to apprehend whoever was responsible. 

It was unnecessary as to how many individual were involved, Kanako would wreak havoc on them all. Enough was enough. 

 

***

 

"Reisen, are you alright?". 

The pharmacist stalled, regretting not answering the first few times Eirin called. 

"Yes, sorry for not picking up before. I was in the shower". 

A pause came from the other end as Eirin waited a moment. 

"What's wrong?". 

"W-what do you mean? Honestly I'm just a little tired, today really took it out of me. I was..thinking of not coming in tomorrow actually, I'm not feeling all that well". 

Alarm bells rang for Eirin. Reisen didn't seem or sound like herself and she knew the woman enough now to realise that something was horribly wrong. 

"That's fine. However, would you be okay with me coming over now? I'd like to make sure it is nothing too detrimental". 

A forced laughed emitted from Reisen. 

"It's a good thing I have some medical knowledge too so I can assure you it is nothing bad, I promise". 

A promise as hollow sounding as the one Reisen provided chilled the doctor. 

"I'd like to see you, Reisen. _Please_ ". 

Reisen's resolve broke, her inability to lie to Eirin cracking along with her voice. 

"O-okay..". 

Eirin didn't wait a second longer after they'd hung up to grab her keys and make her way to the exit. 

"Eirin". 

The doctor glanced back to see Toyohime putting her jacket on before taking the keys out of the older woman's hand. 

"I have somewhere to be and I'm going to need those" Eirin smiled, despite the uneasiness she was feeling. 

Something which Toyohime had spotted instantly from the one sided conversation she had heard. 

"I know" she replied, "I'll drive. Given how fast your brain is working right now, I don't trust you behind a wheel. You know how dangerous it is to drive when emotional".

Eirin could only resign and stare at her student, "Fair enough. I suppose I can't preach what I do not practice. Where is Keine?". 

"She's with Yuyuko and Kaguya" the blonde replied, a slight frown on her lips giving away her concern, "I don't know what is happening but I have a bad feeling about all this. Yorihime stayed over with Kanako at Reimu's the night before. She didn't tell me much but Reimu is in a troubling state too". 

The inkling of information settled in Eirin's mind as her own system was trying to figure out what had happened to the other women, "I had a feeling that was the case. We will check up on Reisen first and then drop by their apartment".

"Sounds like a plan, let's go". 

The last few days at the mansion had been solemn, unnerving even. 

Between Yuyuko being cooped up in her quarters with a clearly distraught Kaguya and an absent Kanako, something was certainly amiss. 

It was more of a reason to check up on Reisen so she quickly got into her car and headed to her lover's home. 

Once they'd arrived, the two doctors waited patiently for Reisen to answer the door. Over the course of the drive, they'd discussed Reisen's demeanour and they'd realised her behaviour had fluctuated quite a bit. They weren't sure why but hopefully they'd find a reason as well as a solution. 

"Eirin?". 

The duo turned their attention to the door, "Reisen. Are you alright? Can you open the door please?". 

"I'm sorry, I can't right now" Reisen replied, barely above a whisper, "I, I thought I could see you but..".

Toyohime spoke up, "Hey, we can talk about this inside. Obviously something has happened but we can't help you like this". 

"Reisen" Eirin pleaded, her voice low as she pressed a hand against the door, "I need to see you. Whatever it is, you do not have to deal with it alone. I love you". 

A muffled sob came from behind the door but there appeared to be no attempt in the pharmacist opening it. Eirin wanted to break the literal and figurative wall between them, her fist balled against the wooden surface.

"I'm sorry, I can't see you. Please, just go". 

"I am _not_ leaving you like this" Eirin replied easily, "What happened? What is going on?". 

Reisen paused before catching her breath and leaned her back against the surface. Every part of her wanted to rip the door open and wrap herself up in Eirin's arms, letting her strong form sooth her. 

But that couldn't happen, not without jeopardising her lover. 

"I can't talk about it. I'm sorry". 

She sounded so defeated and Eirin couldn't have felt more useless. Her lover was going through something so daunting in silence and she'd only just realised it now. 

Eirin had no intention of leaving until she saw Reisen and she'd wait there all night if she had to. 

The swaying contemplative moods Reisen fell into had a cause, this much was made prevalent. 

Once the doctor had found out the reasons as to why Reisen was in such a vulnerable state, she vowed to erase the toxicity creating it. 

 

***

 

Byakuren was seeing red. 

She'd caught wind of what had occurred at the temple from a friend whom witnessed it all. 

The recount of what was said to Alice and just the level of hatred dripping from their attack resonated within her mind. 

Sakuya too, had been notified and quickly arrived at the Hijiri family home to pick Byakuren up and then head to Alice's home. 

The moment the priestess stepped out of the conference she was in, a tugging sensation in her chest allowed a river of disquietude to flow into her heart. 

It was a feeling she didn't sense often unless something truly dangerous was occurring, so once the call came though, everything fit into place. 

Considering what was happening at the mansion and with Alice's friends, Byakuren was on edge as it was. 

She'd opted to call Sakuya as her friendship with Alice was significantly closer from what she had seen. Sakuya also appeared to have a steady head on her shoulders which would be appreciated should things escalate or become too manic. 

Glancing at the woman driving with ease, however, she could tell that the same bout of shock at what had been revealed was coursing through her mind too. 

It wasn't long till they pulled up in front of the tailor's home and the women quickly rushed out.

Sakuya had a spare key, not bothering to knock as she had this dredging feeling why Alice hadn't responded. While Alice may have not divulged the full details of her past, Sakuya was the only one who knew enough to be an outlet for the blonde whenever she felt like she was sinking. 

It was by an off chance that Sakuya had stumbled on Alice without her usual wrist accessories, the multitude of scars being displayed on both. 

The notion provided an extra burst as they ran into the house, the room illuminated by the afternoon sun's rays. 

"Alice!" Byakuren called out, "Alice, where are you?". 

They dashed around the ground floor trying to find the woman but to no avail so they then went upstairs. 

Frantically, Sakuya searched the rooms one by one as Byakuren made a beeline for her lover's bedroom, her heart rapidly pounding against her ribcage. 

The words she'd been conveyed from Shou regarding what happened outside her temple lit the shortening fuse, disgust being the gunpowder within it. 

Never would she have thought her followers were capable of such malicious intents. 

But she'd have to deal with them later as her eyes widened in horror once she opened the blonde's bedroom door. 

"Oh, _Alice_.." Byakuren could only whimper as she rushed to her, "She's in here, Sakuya, call an ambulance!". 

She was propped up against the wall near her bed, a small knife protruding from the pink key in her hand, slashing away at her left wrist. Alice had told her that the item was more of a decoration for her keys, she would not have believed for it to have concealed a knife. 

There was a frightening amount of blood all over the floor. 

The source was made evident when Byakuren closed the space, grabbing the knife and throwing it to the side. 

Alice's left thigh was rife with red streaks. 

Her eyes were empty as Byakuren held her closer whilst Sakuya pressed towels against her wounds. The blonde barely responded to anything around her, unable to acknowledge the warmth of her distraught lover and friend, wishing for death to consume her. 

She didn't want anyone to suffer because of her, she didn't _deserve_ to have the happiness she'd acquired, she was nothing more than a pest. 

The motto circulated in her mind as Byakuren and Sakuya kept talking to her, trying to keep her conscious.

If Alice was to look up, she would see Byakuren's tears cascading down her face. The soft palms cradling her head were shuddering whilst the priestess uttered a slew of words starting with 'Please stay with me' to 'I promise, I will not let them get away this'. 

She'd already lost her brother, she was not going to lose the woman she loved. 

In the entirety of Byakuren's life, the magnitude of resentment she felt for the human race had manifested within her. 

Because she was also human, and capable of unleashing the mutual amount of senseless vitriolic of those that had led Alice to this. 

Even Byakuren knew how patience and virtue were not always the answers to soothing problems. 

There were some beings in the world that didn't deserve kindness. 

 

***

 

Okina was sat in her office at work with Yukari stood near the window. The older blonde was on the phone, the atmosphere in the room palpable given the nature of the conversation. 

Yukari listened while her eyes took in the almost empty streets, a few stragglers noticeable from what she could see. 

The new year's weekend rush was settling in already but given the turn of events, Yukari wasn't in the mood for festivities. 

She would make sure to call Sanae as soon as she could, just to hear her voice and ensure she was alright. 

"That's great, Byakuren. Look after her and we will see you soon. Alright, goodnight". 

Placing her phone on the desk, Okina let out an exhale of relief when Yukari faced her, "How is she?". 

"Alice will be okay, thankfully. She's resting and Byakuren & Sakuya are staying with her. Yesterday was rough. I'm just relieved they made it there in time, Yukari" Okina then said, eyes downcast, "From the wounds Byakuren described, she..". 

Yukari walked towards the blonde and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. 

"I know, let's just be grateful for that alone. The poor thing" Yukari sighed before taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk, "Did Byakuren say what happened". 

"Briefly, Alice was at the temple when she was surrounded by some followers with not so religious intents". 

Okina didn't have to elaborate as that said it all, though she figured there was more to Alice's story considering her past which was saddening to know. 

"I imagine the ceremony on Monday will be postponed".

"Most likely. Have you heard from Eirin? Kanako has called, not that her situation with Reimu sounds any better". 

Yukari nodded whilst tapping her finger against her temple when she leaned back on the chair, "Reisen is..in a troubling situation too. This town..".

"Is cursed. Actually, no, it is just a disgraceful definition of the world today". 

"Feels like an understatement..".

Okina eyed up her tired friend, "What are you thinking?".

"Packing up and taking everyone away from this cesspit of psychopaths" Yukari chuckled. 

The older blonde returned the grin and nodded, "I'm on board with that. You know, there is barely any legislation in this town that protects against form of discriminations".

"How are they getting away with this?". 

"The same way as always" Okina scoffed and rested back against her chair. 

It was enough of an answer, "Money?" 

" _Money_ ". 

"Typical, more so given the religious influence Yukari sighed. 

The sound of Yukari's phone ringing in her pocket interrupted their conversation. 

 _"Speaking of my little devil.."_ she smirked to herself when she saw Sanae's caller image, "Good evening, sweetheart".

Okina rolled her eyes playfully at the facile mess Yukari became. 

"Y-yukari..".

The lawyer's demeanour instantly switched at Sanae's tone of voice; cracked and more of a wisp. 

"Sanae, are you alright? What's wrong?". 

No reply but the call kept going. 

"Hey talk to me, Sanae, are you there?".

Nothing. 

"Stay on the line, I'm coming for you". 

Yukari didn't need anymore silence as she jumped up from her seat and shared a look with Okina. 

This was not a good sign. 

She understood and both rushed out of the office, just about locking up and getting into the younger blonde's car. 

Yukari wondered, as with many cases of abuse, had the assailants finally succumbed to their insanity and killed the victim.

Every fibre of her being was terrified. 

Not baring heed to the traffic lights, the duo had arrived at Sanae's home in the dead of the night. 

They rushed out with Yukari racing and finding the front door cracked open. She didn't even hesitate, bursting in with no care about the potential danger ahead so long as she got to her lover. 

Which she found the moment she stepped in, laying on the floor of the hallway, hunched up in the foetal position with her phone near the side. 

"Sanae!". 

"Who the fuck are you?!" a voice boomed out from the kitchen as two figures stepped forward, "Hey, get the fuck away from her!". 

Okina had already placed herself between Sanae & Yukari and the newcomers with Yukari picking Sanae up in her arms, assessing the mangled state of the young woman. 

Yukari felt nauseous. 

To think, one's own flesh and blood could be responsible for enacting such carnage. 

Her violet eyes checked for the rise and fall of Sanae's chest and it was there, but _barely_.

The crack of knuckles meeting a jaw made Yukari look towards the kitchen to see Sanae's father stumbling back to the ground. Her mother screamed and rushed to his side whilst glaring at Okina who put her fist down. 

"Try that again and you'll be eating and drinking through a straw for the rest of your pathetic life" she warned. 

"Fuck off, that's our daughter!" he yelled. 

"We'll call the police if you don't leave!" the mother stammered. 

The empty threat made Yukari's scowl, sharp, cold and calculated as she replied to them. 

"I am going to save you the trouble of calling them, don't you worry about that" she said in a cool voice, "Once I am done with the both of you, you are going to have an incredibly difficult time finding your footing in this world. Mark my words, everything you've done to Sanae, _I_ will be returning the favour". 

Fear was prevalent in the couple's eyes as Yukari gave them one more look of pure disgust. She cradled Sanae close, vowing to never let them near her and then left the house with Okina. 

The lawyers couldn't imagine the level of damage Sanae had endured in their final assault, her physical, mental and emotional wellbeing tampered with to unrecognisable lengths. 

But Yukari would make heed of her threat and drag Sanae's parents through every hell they'd made Sanae go through. 

Lawfully or otherwise. 

 

With the murky tracks of Gensokyo's society being made prevalent on the lives of those they loved, swift action would follow. 

The older women had experienced this kind of discrimination before during a time when the entire world was dismissive of them. 

They would fight this one sided battle the heteronormative world kept dragging them into, no matter how many times it occurred. 

 


	13. A Fork In The Road

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The eerie silence after the storm swirled around Gensokyo and the women whom had to find out just exactly what their lovers were dealing with. 

A multitude of emotions were evoked, pushing rationality back as they tried to figure out a plan of action to confront the looming figures of those out to ruin them. 

With the hurdles being prominent, the residents of Eientei were at a complex path, but one they knew they had to barrel through. 

 

The main living room at Eientei had all of its owners present, a stifling atmosphere wreaking havoc as each woman simmered in their thoughts. 

It had been 2 weeks since the scale of the level of complications their lovers were going through was revealed. 

A part of them was overwhelmed with the inability to act given the eggshells of the situation. 

But for the majority of their minds, they knew _something_ had to be done. 

Yukari was brought out of her musings when a hand rested on her shoulder. 

"Yukari?".

She turned to see Yuyuko's concerned features, "Ah, my apologies".

"Nothing to apologise for" Toyohime reassured whilst sat next to Keine, "Whatever you are thinking, we are on board". 

The lawyer chuckled, "It'll go against the Hippocratic oath". 

"I think we can turn a blind eye" Eirin smiled from the other side of the circular couch, "Remaining idle in the wake of what has happened is rendering my logical side obsolete" she added seriously. 

The conversation had found its way back to the original topic. 

How they were going to aid their lovers. 

Kanako swirled the drink in her hand as she was seated next to Eirin. With Byakuren on Yukari's left side, Okina and Yorihime were seated on Yuyuko's right, next to the younger Watatsuki's sister and her lover. 

The stress was prevalent in the way they all behaved, bodies rigid as ideas and thoughts flew in from the left, right and centre.

Anything to combat what had happened. 

Yukari's response to retaliate with physical retribution against Sanae's parents wasn't a complete joke, but the woman knew she had to be sensible about this. 

"How would you propose in dealing with Reisen's mother?" she asked her friend. 

"She is a persistent woman and given how long Reisen was under her influence, the fear she has is prevalent. Yet despite this, she stood her ground, knowing what repercussions could arise by arguing against it" Eirin stated in a sombre tone, a burst of pride running through her, "There is no way around the confrontation Reisen is trying to avoid".

Okina kept a hold of Yorihime's hand when she felt her tense up, "So you intend on going toe to toe with her?".

"It would not be the first time".

"What do you mean?". 

Eirin clarified Yukari's curious gaze and question, "We've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting in the past. The backward rhetoric has always been there. During my studies, I encountered her numerous times whilst training and would you believe the nonsense she has about one man and one woman existed back then" she explained with a shake of her head, "She did not appreciate me questioning her warped logic and picking it apart with rationality, certainly not by someone younger and supposedly inferior to her intellectually. I’m sure that mortified her more". 

"That's our Eirin" Byakuren smiled fondly, "Did she challenge you?". 

"She couldn't, the institute she went on to attain her PhD from just happened to be the one aligned with my family" Eirin scoffed lightly, "After finding out said piece of information, her attitude towards me changed but anyone with eyes could see how much she despised my existence". 

"And years later, you ended up stealing her daughter" Kanako chuckled, "Karma can be amusing at times". 

"I actually want to be there to see her reaction" Toyohime admitted with a grin, "To think someone as wonderful as Reisen could share the same DNA as a woman like that, it is truly something". 

"DNA is absolutely irrelevant in the behavioural aspects as we have seen" Yukari said and narrowed her eyes, "It seems Reisen understood this clearly in terms of Sanae".

Yorihime's expression turned grim, "Is there some fallacious silver lining in knowing that Reisen's mother wouldn't act out in the way Sanae's parents have?". 

"Indeed so" Yukari replied, "Which is something she actually said herself, still looking out for the wellbeing of others despite what has occurred to her. It really is a wonder how blood can be so fickle and unnecessary".

"It certainly makes dealing with them to the most harshest extents easier" Keine voiced out as the others agreed, "The idea of them still being out there and near Sanae is unsettling."

"Are they still calling her?".

"They relented after a few choice words from Kanako" Yukari divulged appreciatively, "But it won't be the end of it. It's unlikely they will dare to show up here, however..".

"The possibility of them even coming near Sanae again is frightening enough" Byakuren concluded, "Yukari, what do you have in mind?". 

The blonde sighed, exhaustion settling as she leaned back against the couch, "To make them disappear on a permanent basis _without_ murder, unfortunately". 

"Quite a difficult feat if you ask me" Okina frowned, "Though I assume you might have found a way if that look is anything to go by". 

"It'll be simple enough considering the evidence we have against them, it's just a matter of executing it without executing them".

Kanako could sympathies, they all could, "If you figure out a way, let me know". 

"You know you have us should you want to take a more legal approach to dealing with Reimu's persecutors" Yukari said with a supportive smile. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it, Yukari" Kanako mulled over, "The only issue is, action against discrimination isn't taken seriously in this damn town. It is why Reimu has kept it to herself. If anything, if you and Okina were to take them on, the entire town would turn a blind eye, sweeping it under that rug where they hide the rest of their bigotry in plain sight". 

Eirin squeezed the businesswoman shoulder, the anger on her form palpable, "Hey, we will figure this out. Reimu is not alone. With dining establishments, reputation is the key to success or failure but that obviously will not work in this town. There is, something else however". 

"Something else?" Kanako repeated as she met the doctor's soothing blue eyes, "Leverage would be ideal". 

"It isn't impossible to attain either" Toyohime said, "Every business has a flaw, it's just a matter of digging it out and I guarantee there is _always_ price". 

"Admittedly, I have no intension of being gentle about this" Kanako conveyed with a firmness circulating her words, "The amount of damage Reimu has taking from that place I can't ignore. How the hell do you use someone's livelihood to extort them the way they did with her?". 

"She had no choice but to get on with it" Yuyuko sighed, her heart aching for Reimu, "Kaguya recounted some of the ordeals they put Reimu through, it is abhorrent. I don't blame you in wanting to take them down with a firm hand".

"Blackmail is the lowest form in these circumstances. Reimu was willing to deal with it in order to protect you". 

"Just as Kaguya was willing to do so for me" Yuyuko confirmed Eirin's statement, the ardour behind the words dripping with disgust. 

Toyohime nodded, "Dealing with an establishment is one thing, what are your thoughts on silencing Kaguya's disgruntled ex?". 

"A privileged socialite no less" Yukari mused whilst glancing at Yuyuko, "Money is in her favour". 

The author was surprisingly calm as she sipped her tea, her pink eyes unreadable before she looked around her friends. 

"Money can only do so much to protect oneself from their mistakes" she said, "Her mistake was crossing Kaguya's path again so rest assured, I do have something in mind". 

A collective round of curious smiles resonated throughout the room. 

There was nothing more frightening than a quiet and composed woman like Yuyuko deliberating a plan of action. 

"I almost feel bad for her now" Keine laughed, "Almost". 

"As do I, but then I read what she had exposed Kaguya to" Yuyuko recalled, "It has to stop. One way or another. We have all endured this in the past in some form and even if I'm aware that reality has not bettered itself from the 70's or 80's so dramatically, we cannot watch it happening again. Certainly not for the ones we love". 

"Which is what Alice was subjected to". 

Eirin noticed Byakuren's piercing gaze, her hazel eyes emitting a building fire that concealed the threat in her soft voice. 

It was Yukari's turn to soothe the priestess, "It'll be tricky dealing with that crowd, but again, not impossible. The best way about this is how you deem it fit to be dealt with since they hang on to your every word". 

"Not to mention that they always have an option to leave the temple if they really can't adjust" Yuyuko added, "But, you know what it'll entail, don't you?". 

Byakuren exhaled softly, her smile returning and thanking her friends. 

Alice had been exposed to that very rhetoric in full blast, without reservation. 

Such a thing had occurred before, making the reoccurring event enough to plunge Alice into a ravine of self destruction. 

Byakuren's situation was just as complex considering the environment they were in. 

Challenging those involved meant challenging the entire town. 

Something Byakuren had every intention of doing. 

Byakuren's mind replayed the didactic words hammered against Alice at the temple, the kind of scene which was prominent during the times of their childhood. 

Demonstrations, protests and riots, all caused by the senseless morals of those whom were fearful of the unknown. 

To think, such shallow minds existed within her temple. 

"I do, risks be damned. The idea of Alice or anyone else having to go through that is a reason enough for me to act" she vowed, "It does not have to end the same way it almost did for us". 

Each woman had endured their own experiences of humiliating and disgraceful discrimination, so to see it playing out again was gut wrenching. 

The progression of rights for women and the LGBT community was painstakingly slow because of the zealots that spouted their malicious ideologies. 

With every step forward, there would be 4 that were taken back. 

Gensokyo was evidently the epitome of this. 

Yukari held Byakuren's determination, "I agree. How we proceed may have to be delicate but the end result will be the same".

It was unanimously decided that whatever the outcome, if they could do anything to protect the women they loved, then they would indeed take out all the stops required. 

Too much detrition had been inflicted on them, years of abuse and negligence at the hands of a society so embedded into the archaic cultures of the world. 

If even a slight sense of peace could be cushioned against their lovers minds, then that would a victory enough. 

 

***

 

Yuyuko returned to her bedroom to see Kaguya at the desk in the midst of marking. 

Even in the safety of her home, she could see how tense the younger woman was as she threw herself into her work. 

The sight alone was enough to reinstate how determined she was about aiding Kaguya in an issue which simply didn't need to exist. 

Slowly, Yuyuko walked to her lover and rested her hands on her shoulders as she felt a soft exhale leave Kaguya's mouth. The physical comfort was enough to quell Kaguya's thoughts, even if only for a temporary moment so Yuyuko leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her. 

She held her close, held her protectively as she whispered in her ear the sweet comforts she knew Kaguya needed. 

Yuyuko knew, there wasn't a stone she'd leave unturned in her mission to erasing the anguish Yorigami Jo'on had inflicted on the teacher.

 

Kanako had made her way back to Reimu and Kaguya's apartment where the brunette was waiting for her. 

With Kanako's pleas, Reimu quit working at the restaurant, needing the time to recalibrate her plans and thoughts. 

Which is what Kanako did, being the anchor the brunette needed in these tremulous times where Reimu finally had the chance to breath. 

They were curled up together on the couch and enjoyed the peaceful moment of watching pointless late night TV whilst in each other's arms. Kanako gently ran her fingers through the woman's hair, feeling her red eyes flicker from the screen to her face, like she was making sure Kanako was still with her. 

It hurt to think Reimu would assume she would leave but it was understandable and Kanako made it be known as often as possible.

She had zero intention of leaving Reimu or allowing those who caused her such grief to escape unscathed. 

 

Back in Reisen's home, the doctor had arrived to find the pharmacist in the midst of making some tea, unaware of her lover's presence. 

Reisen had been in and out of her conscience since her mother's visit and finally succumbed to telling Eirin what was occurring when she came round, not willing to leave until she saw her. 

Her posture was rigid beyond words and Eirin thought if she held Reisen with even a small amount of pressure, she would crumble against the her. 

She called out her name and noticed the woman's red rimmed eyes which prompted Eirin to quickly rush across, taking the woman in her embrace. Reisen trembled whilst burying her face in Eirin's chest, letting the soft comfort of her words surround her. She could feel the fragility coursing through Reisen and it pained her. 

Eirin calmed Reisen down, not letting go until she could sense some contentment slipping into Reisen's mind. 

But she knew the younger woman wouldn't find peace till the threat of the arranged marriage was gone and Eirin mulled over just how she was going to do so. 

 

Byakuren had made quick haste in arriving at Alice's residence and with the key provided, she could let herself in with ease. 

She found her lover settled on the couch, Hecate purring away on her lap as she motioned for Byakuren to join her by stretching her arms out. 

There was an immense vulnerability in the blue eyes, the stare in them pleading and rife with fear yet a need for comfort by Byakuren and her alone. 

The priestess didn't spare a moment before seating herself next to Alice and taking her onto her lap with a delicate tenderness. Her wounds had yet to heal and remained in bandages as Byakuren kissed the blonde before checking her wrists. It was an image Byakuren couldn't erase and she didn't want to, not when Alice had to live through it all, her mind being thrown to the wolves by others constantly. 

But that was going to change, this much Byakuren was sure of as she caressed Alice's skin and listened to whatever she had to say, always paying attention. 

She would swiftly deal with the self righteous and deeming attitudes of her followers, regardless of how she was perceived. 

 

Yukari had hoped Sanae would be asleep in their bed at Eientei, letting her worn down body rest as she had been doing so for the last couple of weeks. 

Thankfully, she was in bed but wide awake, waiting for Yukari to join her as her small frame had much recovering to do considering the damage it took. 

The blonde made her way to her lover, settling in as she carefully manoeuvred Sanae against her chest so that they were side to side. Her extensive injuries had prohibited most of her actions but Sanae refused to not have Yukari close to her as she comforted her with honey soaked words and feather light touches. Yukari mapped out the entirety of Sanae's skin and injuries, keeping in mind just whom was responsible. 

It provided the lawyer with the continuous planning going on in her mind as to how she was going to make them suffer. 

She knew it would never erase the trauma Sanae had to live with but providing her with the knowledge that her parents will never bother her again will suffice. 

 

Ideas had been formed, some more destructive than others but the crimes committed by the bigoted individuals had to be addressed. 

To have to relive the ordeal through their lovers was distasteful enough, having to witness them being broken down till they felt trapped. 

But their faded cries for help would no longer go unheard, they only hoped the damage they received could be undone. 

 


End file.
